Ninja Among Gods
by Dragon Blaze-X
Summary: Called upon by the Shinto pantheon many years after the war Naruto is called once more to fight but not among men but among gods. Godlike Naruto, No real plot more like a 4-panel, Possible Herem.
1. Academy Never Ends

**Notes:Attention all who read this fic this is merely a test of my own skills and a self challenge to work on some of my problem areas seeing as my first fic was years ago and kinda shitty. As in dialogue, situation planning, maeby lemon, characterization and overall writing.**

 **So this may be bad so if you can do better prove it write your own fic. That is another reason I also want to try something new and start a fire many people don't think in out of the box too much so if you have a crazy fic idea write and see what happens you just may start something.**

 **Heads up there is no plot here this more of a 4 panel highschool manga that you read for shits and giggles and no real plot. So if anyone has a funny idea or they want to see or a paring to happen shoot me a message and I'll try and write it I already have a few ideas.**

 **Also I am disregarding much of the gods actual loar at times so they may come off you lore fanatics well heads up I don't care so tough. But on the flip side expect much of the personalities to come from the Percy Jackson books, my own opinion, marvle and whatever else I can think off that may fit with them. So maybe cat girls Nyaa**

 **Note as well much of the game machines are going out the window to make this more like a real fight. So no shop,level ups, some powers go to the trash and some new ones may be thrown in.**

 **Also not describing much about the gods but they are all in current skins unless i say other wise. because seriously there is like 66 of them**

also please note _**FLAMERS WILL BE BANNED**_

 **Jutsu/ special attacks = Rasengan**

 _Thoughts ='ramen'_

Speaking = Fight

 _ **Biju talk = bijudama**_

Chapter 1

Academy never ends

Get up, go through the motions, get dressed go out to the lobby that that you think was designed by a stoner. Then proceeded to put up with bullshit from overly tall egotisical fukers and grab a tray. Till I finally meet the reason I get up in the morning ramen and a cyclopes (one of the few nice guys) that serves the holy food. From there I proceed to the one of misfit tables were all the strange,"ugly" and "weak" sit. I gaze up from my steamy food of "gods" at the various fractions that seem to alway be in a civil war with each other is most cases.

I sigh "How did I get hell did I get back to the academy"

Flashback

Naruto Uzumaki a name that was a synonym with hero. A name that stood for bravery, honor and mercy. A name that was placed in the history books nearly 500 years ago. Placed in history books for ending the Fourth Great Shinobi War, bringing forth world peace and becoming the Nanadaime Hokage. Now he continues to walk the earth as all who knew him personally died as he looks back on the battle that robbed him of not only his best friend's life but also his life as a mortal.

On a scarred landscape that looked as if gods and demons did battle. With gouges of land torn out as large boulders seems to ignore the very laws of gravity. But in the midsts of the devastated battlefield three figures of unimaginable power stood.

First was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki a woman that fit the image of a old shinto goddess with horns upon her head that gave her the likeness rabbit. With hair that splayed out behind her much like a great pale sea, only to be tamed over her hime styled eyebrows. That rested above her pale pupiless eyes and sat on the sides of her third blood red eye in the center of her forehead. The eye was ringed, with each possessing three tomo each.

Across from her Sasuke Uchiha the last Uchiha, heir to the eldest son of the Sage of Six Paths Indra, born prodigy of highest pedigree and bearer of the Yin chakra seal. Stood tall and proud in his gray high collared Uchiha jacket. Chokuto in hand as his rope belt and black duck tail hair blew from the power of his foe. As he gazed at her with his eyes gifted to him from his ancestors; his right a mangekyou sharingan combined from him and his brother's ocular powers that formed a solid 3 pointed shuriken in the center of three intersecting ellipse. His right a purple version of his foe's all powerful third eye

Beside him, was his brother in spirit and in one life, blood. Deadlast of the 317th Konohagakure graduating ninja class, Jinjuriki of the 9 tailed fox as well as comrade to the all tailed beasts. Toad sage, heir to younger hardworking son Asura as well as bearer of the Yang chakra seal Naruto Uzumaki. He stood in a flaming coat of chakra as several **Gudōdama** formed a halo behind him, two forming rods in his hands acting as blades. His orange cross eyes locking on to his foe beside his battle brother

These remaining three ready to bring forth the final chapter of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. One planning to end it with eternal peace through a dream. The others only wished to avenge their comrades and end this fight for the good of the world

"So Teme you got a plan 'cause my head is running on fumes here" the blond hero asked moody companion "After all those last ditch, out of you ass plans over the years you now decided to come up short! " Sasuke Uchiha growled out at unbelievable timing of teammate.

"What am I the only one who can think under pressure!" The irated blond shouted to his team mate who was trained under the most intelligent of the three sainine.

"..." The blond could only look a disbelief as his comrade just looked forward at the enemy. Well in retrospect if Sasuke could think under stress this whole thing wouldn't have started in the first place.

Tired of the of the two reincarnation of her grandsons bickering she did what every grandmother did in this situation. End It, with a heavy dose of pain and suffering. So she charged as the bones erupted from her palms for her to use as makeshift swords.

Leaping to the sides as she flew between them the two warriors prepared themselves for the fight once more. Naruto summoning forth a dozen seal-less clones, while Sasuke chanled lighting through his sword as he formed a second from the black flames of the Amaterasu.

Kayuga in an act of cruel irony summoned a single clone, it going after Naruto while she flew towards the Uchiha.

Locked in combat the duo dueled with with their respective foe. As the sound of blades clashed across the battlefield. Naruto faced of his opponent as he and his clones darted in and out against his her. But she slowly gained ground as each clone was taken out one by one as bones jutted out from random parts of her body to slay a clone. Till finley Naruto was left as he and the clone locked blades. He stared into her passive face as he snarled out"That all you got you spoiled Ica Ica princess". Taking the bait the clone broke away and attacked in a rage. Slipping underneath the obvious strike and into her guard as he drove his elbow into her chin snapping her head up giving him room to maneuver. Spinning away he connected his rods as he swung around and delivered a heavy blow with his new staff to to her temple dispelling her.

Not even having moment to breath he leaped back as spikes of earth rose. Mostly likely caused by a pist offed rabbit goddess from her clone's feedback. As the spears chased him he finally escaped as his back clashed with the back of his battle brother.

Only getting a moment share glance between two before a symphony of poofs surrounded them. As the smoke cleared it revealed a horde of Kayugas, all with an angered expression on their faces.

"Dobe what hell did you do to piss her off now "

"Oi! Why do you assume I'm the one who caused this"

"Your you, you piss everyone off"

"Oh Ya, Mr. Start world war 4…."

"So on a scale of 1-1,000 how fucked would you say we are right now" Naruto asked as he gazed around the dome of Kayuga covering the air and ground.

"Hnn"

""That bad huh" Naruto replied as he broke apart his staff back into his two sword rods and rested one on his shoulder."Well then…..Bring It On ". As if his words were the spark that lit this cluster fuck of a powder keg the Kayugas attacked. The ones on the ground charging forward towards the dual wielding duo while the ones in they sky sent a barrage of hair senbon, All Killing Ash bones and whatever pinpoint Ninjutsus they had at them.

As the attacks rained down upon them in a show of skill, teamwork and sheer goddamned awesomeness. They stood in the center as they flowed like the perfect fighting machine as they dodged the attacks, struck any incoming clone that got to close and parried what they could back into the hoard.

Naruto brought up his **Gudōdama** to form a shield to block incoming fire and lightning jutsus as Sasuke rolled over his shoulders they slashed towards incoming clones. Grabbing the face of one Naruto slammed it into the ground as Sasuke stabbed it's skull. Forming four more arms at the back of his shoulders from his cloak Naruto grabbed a few **Gudōdama** forming more rods. Willing his new arms over and under Sasuke's pits he stabbed a clone as Uchiha's blades stabbed back and crossed into a clone in front of his comrade. The hero's counting their dance of death till Sasuke turned around with a double horizontal slash as Naruto ducked under and turned his head skywards and **ROARED** dispersing many of the clones bathing area in smoke by the sheer force of his mighty bellow. The clones using byakugan gazed at the two through the smoke as Sasuke falled back to a single sword as Naruto decided now was a good of a time as ever to go back to his roots for some good old fashioned Taijutsu.

As the two gazed out at the remaining half dozen or so. Naruto letting loose a small fanged grin as they came out of probably the biggest shit storm in the history. "Well I would say that deserves a SSS ranking. Eh, Sasuke" Naruto said as looked over his shoulder at his comrade. " _ **Now is not the time for bloody arcade references Naruto. Right now we need to find were the original went**_ " Kurama the nine tailed fox growled out from having to deal with his blond partner's idiocy. "Eh so you noticed you grouchy old fox. Oi! Teme you got a lock on the her yet?" As he finished his sentence remaining clones poofed as he traced the chakra flowing back to a rather large a growing source in the sky. "I do now dobe" As the two gazed at the Rabbit goddess high in the sky as she glowed in raw chakra much like a nearby star.

"Ah hell" the blonde stated as Kayuga covered the skies and the front over them in portales all appearing as if the abyss itself was looking at the duo as the world seem to still.

Then hell rained using the powers of her third eye she brought forth floods of acid, a rain of all killing ash bones and a hail of **Gudōdama** rods that erupted into black death when they struck the ground with the force of small star. The heroes as they gazed out at the storm of death. They decided for the first time in their lives, to things by the book for once and in the book of the shinobi it sated for a situation like this.

" _ **FUCKING RUN FOOLS**_ " Kurama shouted. And run the those two did as pillars of acid fell as they swerved in and out of **Gudōdama** rodes **,** bones, jutsu and the occasional kitchen sink. This continued for what felt like hours to the two and just ran and ran. Till at last another wall of portals appeared before them. "Shit! dobe we need a shield"

"Can't she's messing with the Senjutsu in the air I can barely keep them stable!" as he charged through a block of ice "Feel like pulling a portal out of that fancy eye of yours"

"Can't with all these portals it would take all my concentration just to make on the other side of this. Even then I would need time to make it so we don't' turn into mush half way through "

"Fine! I'll cover you" channeling as much of Senjutsu he had in his body he could to his hands Naruto snached out two incoming **Gudōdama** rods and began to parry everything he could, to give Sasuke the time they needed.

"OI! Teme you done yet! She's getting impatient and just want to kill us right now!" Naruto roared over sound of a few thousand attacks that rained down upon him. Sasuke turning around to shout at his comrade the portal was ready he noticed at the corner of his vision was chakra gathering ready to open more portals around the blond. An on instinct much like years ago he moved.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder before he was ripped from his spot and tossed into the portal. "SASUKE!" Hoping to avoid the fatal deja vu Naruto launched out a chakra claw in hopes to save his friend. It worked but as Naruto drew his friend in a stray bone nailed him in the knee.

As two crashed on the ground at the other side of the portal the battle seem to settle as if to give the hero time to grieve. "Damn it Sasuke why!"

"Hn who else would save your orange ass dobe Arggg" The Uchiha tried to get out his smartass remark as his lower half body and soul began slowly and painfully began to disintegrate from his kneecap. "Calm Sasuke you can't die yet. We going to put an end to this together"

"Ya well scaredy cat looks like you need do it yourself " he said as he clasped left hand with that of his brother. "So take my chakra then you might be a good enough ninja to get this job done." With this final action the lineage of Indra came an end. Leaving a man to crouched over the ashes of his best friend, a comrade and his brother.

"Well that one annoying weed removed from my nursery. Now boy give me your chakra and I may let you live the rest of your life in a dream" The mother of chakra demanded of the young man as he began to rise off the ground as flickers of chakra swirled around him.

"Give up? GIVE UP! YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP ON ME GIVING UP!" Naruto said with a roar as he rose up and was encompassed by a pillar of gray chakra

For the first time in many years Kayuga felt fear. For she was a goddess above all mortals. But now standing across from her was something that even gods fear. The Devil.

Gone was the young short haired man and now stood being of raw power with it's sole purpose being to end Kayuga. Naruto Uzumaki now stood at height of 6'9 garbed in black hakama pants and sleeveless white kimono top over his ashen skin. Gray greeves adorned his sandaled feet as bracers now adorned his clawed hands. As he wore a frayed steel gray trench coat adorned by a mighty white sun surrounding a black crescent moon. His wild hair falling to the bottom of his shoulders now bleached to silver. On his face his once soft whiskers became deep gouges across his hardened face as his teeth sharpened to that of beasts. Horns sprouting from his brow, as his eyes now now sporting metallic Rinne Sharingan as his pupils became slitted as the tomoe began to furiously spin as they settle on a target.

With a roar that split both the earth and the heavens the devil charged fully intent on destroying his foe. And when they clashed the world was BLINDED.

 _Back to original flashback_

After that first blow everything became a blur to him. One moment he was filled with power and fighting Kaguya, the next he woke up otherwise back to normal if a bit taller in Konoha's hospital 5 weeks after the fight. They found him knocked out a good ways away from the roots covered in blood and in possession of what best he could describe as overly large black eye with a white pupil. They destroyed it soon after although the reason was for it seeming to move a try too look up Mizukage's dress...ya it didn't last long, probably a good thing. After that Naruto was groomed to fit the Hokage position by Tsunade Senju. Eventually he was married to the love of his life Hinata Hyuga and help make the closest anyone has ever gotten to true peace.

But it wasn't till his 60th birthday that he came upon mankind's most sought treasure and his greatest curse. Immortality. It was then he began to slowly suffer as he watched his wife and eventually his great grand kids die. But it wasn't till he his 338th year on this world that he decided to leave gather all he could of the dying art known as the Shinobi. He visited the bijuu from time to time but only Kumara stayed with him, waking up every 50 years or so. But one day as if the world itself called him. He found himself on top of some no named mountain, in some no named area somewhere near the center of the Elemental Nations. As he thought back on how he became like this as he sat in an orange shirt under a black hoodie, with black pants and steel toes boots. Along with his old sage cloak and the red scarf his wife knitted him.

As he looked across the land as it was painted a glorious color of orange by the setting of sun. He saw a white portable open up as the feeling he had be following for the last few days seemed to scream at him to go through the portal grabbing a large scroll with the words shinobi on it. As he slipped on the scroll much like his old master once had his he tightened his headband and scarf as he moved through the portal .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea" Naruto said he now stood in vast expanse of white. "Well I would surely hope not after all went went through the trouble of calling you here" melodic voice as behind him. As Naruto turned around the best he could describe the figures behind him godly.

"Ummmm"

"Oh sorry should probably introduce us I'm Amaterasu" the black haired sun goddess sated said in pure white kimono "Over there is my brother Susanoo" she said pointing the large bearded samurai in a deep blue yukata.

"Hello Uzumaki-san it please me greatly to meat a warrior of your skills in person"

"Uhh nice to meet you to?"

"Tsukuyomi is the one in the corner over there" the sun goddess said as she continued introductions as she pointed to her other sibling.

"nobody loves me" sated a...rather depressing young man in a half white half black hoodie and gray sweats as he laid in a random spot behind the gods. "Next him is Yami my one of my older brothers" Amaterasu sated rather tensely.

"you got that right you little crybaby...Sup Bitches!" shouted a rather evil looking man with an open blood red kimono a spiked geta and black face pain as he went back to insulting the pathetic moon god.

"Sorry Yami is naturally evil and Tsukuyomi...well my Otōto he's been in the lows since the whole evil moon thing in during the last war"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! WAHHHHH" shouted the now crying moon god hell even Yami backed off abusing the god from sheer patheticness of it. "*Sigh* sorry Susanoo could you please"

"Yes sister" as the large samurai went to go and console the young god. "Sorry."

Naruto couldn't help but feel ashamed at the rather sad sun goddess for whatever reason."It's fine really" Naruto stated as he gazed at Susanoo now rocking the moon god in his arms as he cried into his yukata."Well counting introductions over there at the desks are King Yemma and my oniisan the Shinigami " As Naruto looked over at two work desk plied high in paperwork on the right was the rather familiar form of purple skinned reaper of death. On the left was rather large red skin man with a beard and horns wearing a purple striped suite. He watched for a few moments as the two signed and shifted paper between each other. "Oniisan! be polite we have a guest...well say something"

"Sup" the death god stated in rather blunt tone not even looking up from his work. "Sup! that's all you say to child of prophecy who you little watched over his birth, before sealing the nine tailed fox into him, the sole receiver of your personal blessing in how many bloody billion years!" the disgruntled sun god shouted.

Looking up from his work before snapping his fingers causing a great flash revealing all 9 tailed beasts in various states of alertness in horsed sized form. "Wake up you bloody bakas! There now we start" the death god said now leaving his sister to deal with ten confused beings in a meeting of godly importance. "ONII-SAN! *sigh* well let's start anyways well first we let's just establish were gods she said to the rather confused crowd " only receiving a few nods here and there the sun goddess took as a go ahead to continue. " Alright right now we have assembled all wellllll….we need a favor" sated a rather nervous Sun goddess.

" **WHAT"** was total rebuttal towards the sun god

"Ummm...well… you see" the nervous sun goddess stuttered out

" _ **Your gods how do you expect us to deal with shit you can't handle "**_ screeched a rather crazed Tanuki.

" _ **Now now, I'm sure if you just calmed down she will explain it to us"**_ stated the rather motherly 5 tails as she tried to give her younger brother an affectionate nuzzle to help calm him down.

"Oh yes well ya see"

"Why don't you go help Tsukuyomi calm down I'll handle this imoto." The death god stated as he made his way around the desk and behind his sister. "now you want to help...Fine" the sun goddess said as she moved to help her still wailing brother. "Now down to business. Let's start at the beginning shall we" the death god stated

" _ **That would be a good of place to start as any"**_ the Ushi-oni as he gazed at the only god that looked like a god. "Good. Now in the beginning the multiverse was rather small and not many real gods… but as they number of worlds grew so did the number of true gods. Eventually we came to war with the other pantheons for the blank dimensions in hopes of establishing dominion over them as to increase our power and our worshipers of said pantheon….yes Goku?"

" _ **Why not just make more Kaguya could make rather simplistic dimensions in an instant why not do the same?"**_ The red ape king asked. "Yes… well that is true it takes much more energy than even gods have. Thus only primordials can perform that without leaving themselves open against the other pantheons . As I was saying. Eventually a Primordial not much unlike the Jubi created a world for gods to fight…..Yes Isobu"

"" _ **What is a Primordial? you talk as if they are higher than god's"**_ Three tailed shrimp turtle asked. "In a way your right primordials are naturally higher than god's it's one of the reasons Kurama gave such trouble because he at full strength. Since he is the largest part of a primordial" he said looking at a rather sumg looking kintsu. "Well continuing on the pantheons now had a safe heaven to dish out our aggression without destroying prime dimensions and that is why we want you to fight in the name of the Shinto pantheon"

"What why me I humain who just killed other humans not real gods!" The blond hero shouted out. "Yes that is the second reason the truth is..." "The Shinto pantheon as of late is considered the weakest of all of them by those other fukers beacuse our mortals are all getting stronger then us especially here in this dimension." The god of darkness cut in.

"What! How the hell can humans surpass go..."

"Edo tensei"

"But"

"Madara coming back to life twice and the reaper death seal"

"What about"

"Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki blew up the dam moon, defeated a primordial god which is stronger than us. Then reamakng the fucken moon and proseded to spread the powers of one of the strongest beings ever across the world. It then that 35 years he basically killed moone boy over there then brought him back to life before he gave chakra to all of humanity to basically become low tier demigods at birth! At that was before your ass came along and did what he couldn't do kill a primordial **bare-fucken-handed!** " Finished a rather flushed god of darkness as he panted out steam.

"..."

"You done brother?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now Naruto Uzumaki will you help us."

"Are you sure I can even be of help I don't really know what I am getting into here?"

"I'm positive Naruto-san for while those that receive my blessing are always dealt a paralis life by the end of they will always come out strong." The death god said as he laid one of his clawed hands a gave a rather odd, but comforting smile that suited his fanged purple visage. "Alright I will do it but what about the rest of you knuckleheads " The blond asked the tailed beasts.

" _ **Humph who else would watch your sorry ass gaki'**_

" _ **Why not been bored without Bee rapping"**_

" _ **You're going to need luck there so count on Lucky Seven Chomi to be by your side"**_

" _ **I would like to come too...if it isn't too much trouble"**_

" _ **I would be honored if I could accompany the successor of father "**_

" _ **What kind of king would Son Goku be if he didn't help his comrade"**_

" _ **Hmmmm could be interesting my dreams have be boring lately zzzz"**_

" _ **It would be my great pleasure to help you after all who some one needs to get you out of your dry spell~"**_

" _ **As long as I get to show these fools the King Of Desert!"**_

"Well then Shinigami-sama you have our answer we will fight for your patheon and restores it's glory." Naruto said he he was glomped by a rather wet and snotty projectile "Thank you soo much I'll best the best moon god ever Naruto-sama in your honor WAHHHH" cried a rather thankful moon god. As the gods sweatdropped at the youngest brother's antics.

"Very well Uzumaki-san you have given us a great boon. may Izanagi guide you" the Shinigami sated as his younger siblings tried to pry off his youngest sibling from Naruto before the snot stains set. Once removed the death god snapped his fingers twice. One returning the beasts into Naruto and another opening a portal directly under the blond sending him hurtling towards the Battleground of The Gods.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Naruto**

As I crashed landed from the other side of the portal I immediately address where the hell I am, ending up face to _belly button_?

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki! I am Grong your personal cyclopes to help you settle in and if need be I will offer conciliation after a loss or party with you in a victory" stated a rather TALL and chubby one eyed man in a loin cloth. "Umm Hi" ' _KURAMA! What the hell is that, where are we and is everyone ok?'_

" _ **Shut up Gaki! And in order and if you listened he is your helper basicly a very ugly one eyed Shizune. Next I would guess the arena where we fight, which so far is underwhelming. How the hell are we supposed to fight in a big ass black space looking at pirling colors! Finally I would say ok is relative I'm fine but Gyuki is in the middle of reforming at will be ok in a few months. Everyone is more or less dispersed and will take awhile till they reform." The fox snarked back.**_

'Thanks old buddy and DON'T EVER COMPARE THIS THING TO SHIZUNE-NEECHAN' "So where exactly is here Grong?"

"We are at the moment at the landing pad were new fighters arrive if you follow me we can begin the tour". Nodding I began to follow that fat rolls of my assistant away from black pad that juted out into what I guess univers clusters.

"Here is the main room, this is where most of the fighters spend there time." said the cyclopes as he gestured the rather huge room with a spinning galaxy on the floor. "Over there is the cafeteria section and were Kronk works he can make any food you want." as he pointed to an area of metal tables and large hole in the wall leading to a closed of kitchin. "Where are the seats?"

"Because of some of the fighters unique body types seats are created when someone tries to sit at the table " the cyclopes explained as he pointed to another part of the room that had a large floor to ceiling screen going roughly 20 feet in each direction that was surrounded by couches, chairs, sitting pillows and even a huge kotatsu "Over there is viewing area for those to watch who is fighting at the moment". As the Cyclopes continued on he came to a large hallway splitting of into a 'T' junction with signs pointing down each "Gym" on the left and "Lodging" on the right" "As you can read the left is the gym why we have that I don't know no one ever uses it anyway"

As they continued the tour heading down the right hallway the came to a large circular room with seven hallways each with a different symbol over it. The only one he recognized was 神 for Kami. "Down the center as you can tell is your section which leads to your room. Which is your dominion where you can change it to fit your preferences. So it can be big or small as you like, and if you're into it, a large forest or a lake. Now any questions?"

"Ya where is everyone"

"At the moment they are all asleep we just came in were most gods retire to run their realms they control from their rooms or to sleep"

"Ah second question what is with everything being so overly large?" That was one question that has been bugging him since he got here. Honestly he felt like he was kid again with everything this big.

"That is because your on the rather small side of godly spectrem most gods are around my height."

'Well Shit, it's definitely like I'm a kid again'

"Now if you have no more questions here is pamphlet explaining the basics of the fights, the current fraction. Also if you need more assistance just say help whenever you are outside of your room. Also one more thing No fighting outside of the arena or you will be punished" The cyclopes says as he pull a small booklet from somewhere before he faded into golden sparkles.

After that I decided to enter my room….which was just fairly large white room. Did I mention bare of anything even a door to the bathroom.

' _Yeash, my old apartment had more than this. Honestly with with it being a room for gods I expected it to be more like everything painted in gold and silver or something'_ as if by command the room began to shimmer and began to be replaced by a perfect replica of his first apartment. With the sole exception that everything was now gold and silver. Sweat-dropping at what the cyclopes ment by changing it to fit his preferences he began to set himself to work making his room and future rooms for the tailed beasts.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I finished my routine and headed out to meet my fellow fighters leaving Kumara to sleep in his oversized forest. Stepping out into the main I took in the colorful characters around the room all at least looking godly. And to my relief I wasn't the absolute shortest here, while they were an old man, some kids in a creepy guy in a mask and a monkey. But hey when your waist height with most of the gods and chest height with a good chunk of the the goddesses you take what you can get. After grabbing a tray I headed up to a rather fit the lunch cyclopes wearing gold bands, a blue and gold totga. With some sort of headpiece that had a little pole sticking up towards a half sun looking thing.

"Rice, grilled fish, Miso soup and milk please" Naruto said his head just breaking the counter as his as he slid his tray up "Vamana that you little buddy?" said the cyclopes as he learned over the counter to gaze at Naruto. "Sup name's Naruto" I said as lifted up a hand to shake. As his hand grabbed mine I felt a tad peaved as his hand consumed both my hand and wrist. "Names Kronk nice to meet you. You know we don't get too many new guys here Haha . But I can already tell we will be good friends. Say I know I can make anything you want lickty split but I am rather proud of my spinach puffs you want to try some."

"Thanks but I'll take what I ordered maybe for dinner. But what can you tell me about the other gods" I said as some of my old ninja habits begin to show again.

"Huh you're the first fella who asked me that but it's odd that you don't know where the other fractions most everyone knows about each other more or less" The cyclopes said back to the shinobi as he cooked the meal. "Ya well from what I can gather is I'm from deep in the Shinto fraction so we only knew about the Shinto gods"

"Oh that mean your so what are you the god of?"

"Not a god, immortal human"

"Ohhh sorry buddy you're going to have a tough time here, most gods here look down on humains since most places gods are the top there. Then there is the fact your shinto they didn't leave here with their heads held high".

'Fuck'

"But don't worry you'll have me in your corner there little buddy Now about those fractions" Kronk began to talk about how each fraction was lead by the leaders Zeus for the Olympian fraction, Odin for the Norse. While The Mayans, Chinese, and Hindu being more of just people under the same banner. With finally the co leaders Ra and Osiris the egyptian fraction.

Moving to the tables with my tray I decided to wing it and give them the benefit of the doubt and attempt to sit with the Olympians. It didn't go well

"Mortal what do you think you are doing" Zeus the fraction leader called out as he pointed his sparking finger at me.

Not well at all "Was hoping to sit here you now begging the new guy just trying to fit in. It's not a problem is it."

"Yes it is **Boy,** we of Olympus have standards and one is that we don't share our space with the ravale. Hercules remove him" the god of thunder said with a dismissive wave

"Yes father" as a rather large and very muscular man with a lion head over his shoulder grabbed Naruto by his collar before carrying him rather roughly before dropping him on his ass a fair ways from the table. Getting up he eventually began his quest to find a table where he could sit with someone. It proved to be in vain some plightly turning him away be it either pride or fear he might not fit in with their rowdiness and ruin the whole group dynamic. Others threatening to turn him to stone or eating one table full rather lovely ladies turned out to be full feminists man haters, rather harsh feminists man haters.

And thus I ended up sitting at a table near some corner, alone…..fuck

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Over time and a few more failures I decided to waite it out and prove them wrong in the arena. But it never came the intercom didn't call my name during the radome selections, preventing me from earning a place here th. But I was not idle during this time I watched and I learned and from what I gather each match was one of five types; Conquest, Arena, Assault, Sige and the rare Joust

Conquest: a 5v5 team to kill the enemies titan aka the final boss. The conquest map that involves 3 lanes and between them what are called Jungles and inside them there are camps were fighters go and kill monsters for status boosting skills (Strength,speed,magical power). Cyclopes and harpies guard them along with two big neutral foes; the fury giving long term gold boost and the fire giant giving a massive combat power up to whoever kills them. In each lane there are two towers to help guard the titian along with a phoenix which is basically a tower 2.0 and like the tower it will attack all with in it's range. To help along the way are minions which are basically the cannon fodder of the fight they throw themselves at the all forms of hostiles and help with fighting the towers. The minions fall into one of three categories; melee, ranged and Centurion which is the chunin of the minion if gods were jonin

Arena; 5v5 fight to see who gets the most kills or leads the minion into the opposing portal in a large coliseum with 6 buff camps, three on each sides. Guarding them are basiliscus for mana, Lions for power and boars for speed

Assault; 5v5 fight team fight on a single lane and push towards the titan

And Siege a 4v4 fight similar to conquest you fight to kill the titan but in a two lane field with a middle jungle with two towers guarding. An added bonus is if you kill enough and gather a 100 points they can summon a siege beast a huge stone behemoth to help fight with you with gods 5 points, minions 1 points and camps 9. Or you could kill the the wild beast in the center of the map immediately spanning a beast.

This marked his routine get up, eat, train and study the fights picking out each god as their own exploitable quirks for example Aries favors his left ankle how Ra will willing let Isis die showcasing an old grudge towards the goddess. Or the most amusing is how Artemis rubs her back after each re-spawn much like an old woman a times.

As so he practiced the most important skill a ninja has patience to wait for the perfect moment to strike the mighty blow to those who looked down on him.

 **Present**

'At this rate that day may never come' sighing I placed my tray in the pick up area as walked out towards the gym. "Going to train Kronk" I took one last look over my shoulder gazing out at the lunch room. Looking at Aphrodite hang off the muscle head war god. Bachus passed out over the table. Sighing once more he thought back to this life of all these total dicks, all those stuck up chicks, all these superficial and immature jackasses.

"Dear Kami the academy never ends"

 **Ending notes please tell me what you guys thought of the first chapter and if anyone has any critiques or suggestions please write them politely so I may learn and grow as a writer.**


	2. Man's New Best Firend

**Notes: Honestly thank you guys a ton for all follows and faves. Just a tad miffed on the number of comments. Seriously when I said I'm willing to take on any idea you guys got from a real main villain idea, to naruto getting in a eating contest with Kumbhakarna. Or just any words of encouragement would be nice. Ya comment more guys,PM me please I'm bored and a tad lonely.**

 **And another thing no comments of any of my references or or cameos? Really? I mean say something guys. I want good criticism but at this point I am willing to take almost anything...except flamers you guys stay in hell**

 **Also if anyone wants to beta I would very grateful. And if anyone wants to start their own Smite fic I can link you my notes because seriously it takes a long ass while to make a cheat sheet for 56 gods.**

 **Alert Naruto's clothing may be susceptible to change till I feel as if I get something really good. Also any ideas will be appreciated. But battle mode must have orange and sage cloke**

 **The Bijuu have genders 1,3,4,8,9 guys. 2,5,6,7 girls**

 **Also since I didn't to it last time**

 **I own nothing but the story**

 **and as always FLAMERS WILL BE BANNED**

 **Jutsu/ special attacks = Rasengan**

 _Thoughts ='ramen'_

Speaking = Fight

 _ **Biju talk/drone/minion = bijudama**_

Chapter 2

Man's new best friend

Following my morning routine I get ready to leave but I stop. Catching a gleam from the corner of my eyes I turn to see my reflection staring back at me. ' _Why did I ever come here again?_ '

Looking back I remember how hopeful I was in coming here with a chance find solace in another pantheon and maybe finding friends. Unfortunately by the time I came here, my old rep had already spread of me. As a result I became what was already. A tool with it's only purpose is to be unleashed on my pantheon's enemies. To be nothing be more than a means to win more territory for my pantheon.

Eventually I realized the truth of the world for people like me. The truth being the people like me have no place in the light and our only place is the darkness that surrounds me

Walking out of my room I moved towards the serving cyclopes scaring away all who would be in my path with a hard look and a flash of teeth. Finally I made it to the server and grabbed my slab of meat before going back to my table in it's little area far away from everyone else.

Digging into my meat I let the world fade out as waited for the only thing that would talk to me and call me forth to the battlefield.

"Mind if I sit here?"

' _What?'_ Looking up I saw him. He was blond and rather on the short side clothed In an a black jacket with orange stripes with a red scarf. The pants he wore were rather baggy black cargo pants with the leggings stuffed into his steel toed boots. On his hands he wore blue fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back, each adorned with a different asymbol; his right a circle and the left a black crescent.

I stared at him for a while as tryed find my voice again after so long of not really talking to anyone outside of a growl. Eventually I gave up and just nodded and in return he gave me a rather toothy grin that seemed to chase away the shadows around the table.

For some reason my heart felt lighter than it has in years as if it knew the future was going to finally get better.

My lips began to curl slightly as I watched this new guy sit across from me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Getting up from my bed I worked through my mental checklist to see if any of the other Bijuu were beginning to reform. Feeling Chomie was getting close to reforming he went over the mental blueprints of his new home.

After the entrance It lead into a fairly large room complete with a desk, couches , shogi board near the center of the room next to the kotatsu. A bookshelf, and scroll shelf off to the side of of the room and a large flatscreen on the other side perfectly position so all the seats could get a perfect view. Near the back another door was there led to a large circular room much like the gods logging area with ten doors, nine of which had a number over them while the 10th on the far right had the Uzumaki Spiral on it. Focusing I went over each room.

With room-1 he saw a vast desert of sand with a overly large shogi board fit for the giant tanuki and life size model of the village in the sand in the distance Opposite to it a massive bookshelves stood across next to a large recliner of sand that held the dozing one tail.

In room-2 he saw a large cat paradise full of bells, feathers,scratching posts, a large cat bed with an oversized window letting a beam of sunlight hit it. Along one of the walls it was lined with shelves of….well…..bijuu sized feminine pleasure products. Ya don't look into what Matatabi was doing.

Room-3 Held a sandy island full of rock outcropping and massive palm trees surrounded by a blue ocean full of coral reefs teeming with aquatic life and massive underwater caves that held the 'meditating' Shrimp turtle.

In Sun Goku's room was an active volcano off in the distance pumping out smoke into the sky over the jungle full giant beast ready to fight all they come across. Truly a room fit for a jungle king with the stray taverns dotting the area. With one containing the king as he drank away.

In room-5 vast planes of wheat and brown grass swayed in the breeze around a small stable next what one would assume was a traditional farmhouse that melodic humming and the scent of fresh apple pie came from .

The six tailed slug's room one would call it a relaxation paradise full of baths steam rooms and all manor of spa like equipment as she rested her Chomie's room he created an odd combo of rainforest, forest, sea,vast sky and mighty mountains all teaming with bug life.

In Gyuki's room one could say was a homage to his former home. With great mountains that were struck by lighting. As they came to jagged cliffs overlooking stormy seas with a beach. On the beach rested something that looked oddly like and oversized boom box near some equally odd rocks shaped like dumbbells. A room over he found monstrously big forest full of equally big rabbits. What? A fox need something to occupy his time since I can't get any fights.

Finally I came to my room a rather large but simplistic bedroom with wooden floor boards, closet and a space where I switch out the beds to whatever I feel like. Be it a simple futon ro an overly large mattress that could hold at least three generations of my family at once and still have room to spare.

Feeling satisfied with my room check I went through my routine before heading out to train and later get some food. "Well you seem to be in a good Aye Ruto?" Kronk said he he loaded up my tray with a more modern breakfast of pancakes, egg, sausage and milk. "Ya another of my friends is coming back and well she was always going on about how lucky she was"

"Well who knows, you may get that fight you're always after" they cyclopes said as he waved a spoon between my eyes. "Ya ya, whatever you say big guy." Turning away from the cook I scanned over the dining hall looking over the many fighters before my eyes settled on rare site. A single God sitting by himself a rather odd occurrence since most gods have at least one other comrade to sit with. Feeling his rather depressed mood I walked over to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" He looked up from his meal just staring at me as he seemed to try comprehend my question, eventually he nodded. Taking my seat I mentally imagined a bar stool as it rose from the floor. Planting myself I gazed across to him in his large oaken chair. "So got a name?" I asked him a his little curl of a smile turned into a rather wolfish grin. "The Mighty Fenrir Bringer of Ragnarok. Who might you be shrimp?"

Giving him a rather foxish grin I returned his jab "Naruto Uzumaki heir to The Sage of Six Paths. Got it memorized dog breath." Somehow I had a feeling This was going to be a great friendship.

"So what's your story? Besides whatever the hell Ragnarok is." Surprised dotted his face as looked at me. "How the hell do you not know me? Even new gods at least have little info on what I am."

"Ya well I not exactly a god" baffled by my response he nearly choked on his meat. Honestly I wondered if this would count against me if I caused a god to choke on his food.

After Fenrir finally dislodged the meat chunk he just looked at me with rather confused expression. "So what pantheon then?"

"Shinto" I responded simply my voice even as I expected things to start to go down hill. "Well that explains a lot then" the wolf said as he looked at me with a rather neutral expression. "So still want to hear my story then?" Surprised I just nodded internally glad that he would let me stay. "Well it started when my father Loki the god of tricksters had me and my siblings." "I have a feeling the phrase family trouble coming up lot here"

"Not really between me and my siblings I actually got along great with my younger sister(s). But with my father and his father Odin the Allfather, things were always rather tens mostly with Odin favoring my uncle Thore."

"Who?"

"Big guy with a hammer"

"Uhhh"

"He is the one with a beard"

"..."

"Big blond guy in armor next to the man in the eyepatch"

"Ahhhhh"

Solemnly he continued "So as a result there came about this rumor I and my siblings would rise and kill Odin in the name of our father. Fearing for his life my siblings and I were scattered. Eventually I was put into chains only to be used as a weapon for the Allfather before being sent back into chains. Thankfully my sister when she was born was just given an out of the way duty where she directs the dead to various realms if they have not died in battle." Seeing a little grin work it's way across his face showed how much he cared for his youngest sibling as he talked about her.

"Eventually I was released and brought here. Honestly I was glad even if I was just seen as a tool by Odin I hoped to find comrades with in the other pantheons."

"I take it didn't work out"

Shoulders slumping Fenrir continued "Yes. I was not brought here till much later after the start of this arena. And by That time word of me already spread. I'm sure you have heard of normal treatment of monsters."

"More than you would think. "

"I beg your pardon? The only way a human could get here was if he was some great hero."

"That is true, I am now called a hero more times then I count these days. But there was not always a time I walked in the limelight of a champion of the people. Before when I was born many saw as nothing more than scum beneath their boots, a thing that would kill their children when they misbehaved. To them I was no better then a demon. "

' _Fuck, Fuck, FUCK. This is NOT GOOD first friend I ever get and I bring up bad childhood. Ok I need to figure out how to divert the conversation'_ Quickly his eyes darted over his friend finding something talk about, "SO! I noticed your gloves have different symbols any reason why?"

' _Good job Fenrir when doubt ask a warrior about his armor as he regales you with old war tales of glory'_ letting a mental cheer of victory as his friend turned his attention from his past to his gloves.

"Ya the circle is a reputation of the power of the sage of six paths body and chakra which I embodied. While the crescent is to remind me of the sages spirit and eyes. But also" ' _Ah crap'_ " But also the sacrifice my brother made for me" ' _shit Shit SHIT_ '. By this point Fenrir was sweating as everything that seemed to come out of his mouth seemed to make the situation worse.

His own past he could deal with but making someone else remember their own always ended up with someone ending up depressed and walking away. He needed a distraction and fast but he couldn't think of anything. ' _If there is a god that will get me out of this I will build you a shrine'_. But it would seem he would be building a shrine to Naruto as he himself bounced back. "Well enough about me what bout you I heard you had a sister."

"Uhhh aren't you going to go and grieve or something?"

"Let me guess first time in an actual conversation with someone?" Naruto said as he looked now blushing wolf of armageddon.

"That obvious huh" he said as he scratched his cheek."Meh take it from a guy who has been there once or twice. So you said you had a sister she here or not?"

"Yeah she's here but I try and stay away from her I don't want to cause her any trouble by associating with me."

"Let me guess it' Hel" surprised took over the face of the wolf man as he never mentioned the name of his darling little sister. "In every match you have with her you stick to her like glue fighting any who try to harm her. Or if you're on opposing sides you are always in another lane then her despite how you could destroy her in seconds."

"By the Allfather I must be pathetic if you can read me so well"

"No not really but over all the only one who actually can hid some of their emotions from a ninja of my caliber is the quiet guy next Odin"

"Ninja? what is that some kind of diplo-"

" _ **Attention all combatants. the teams for the next match are about to be announced"**_

Soon everyone became mute as many of the gods waited in anticipation or neutrality as robotic dispatch voice reads out the name of the fighters

 _ **Team Chaos:**_

 _ **Sun Wukong**_

 _ **Guan Yu**_

 _ **Hel**_

 _ **Fenrir**_

 _ **Geb**_

 _ **Team Order**_

 _ **Agni**_

 _ **Kumbhakarna**_

 _ **Chaac**_

 _ **Awilix**_

 _ **Artemis**_

 _ **Match type Assault**_

" _ **Teams report to match pad."**_

"Well it look like you're up man. Come on I'll walk you to the portal and cheer you on man." Naruto said as he got and walked to the portal with the wolf man coming up behind him shortly after.

"Thank you Naruto" Fenrir said as he look next to him only to find air. "Down here man and please no short jokes" Blushing from his mistake Fenrir decided it was best to keep walking towards the portal.

Arriving at the transport area Naruto saw it was from what he guessed a quarter turn from where he entered a month ago. Looking out he saw a rode branch off into two walkways one red the other blue. Turning to his friend he clasped his shoulder "Alright you big ball of fluff your sister is on your team and as the duty of her big brother to keep her safe. So go out there and KICK SOME ASS!" All he got in return from his motivational speech was a roar that covered him in drool and wolf with his eyes literally on fire. Seriously Naruto could feel the heat from Fenrir's determination.

He watched as his new friend charge through the portal nearly knocking off the lumbering god of earth. Deciding his work was done he turned around to head back and watch the match. Hoping his new friend eats that bitchy ginger ' _Toads and foxes are too mighty beasts ya bitch!'_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well his buddy did in fact win although barely after losing both towers and their phoenix. But on the bright side the ginger got eaten along with her boar. Mostly due to the fact Artemis had almost zero respect for the less...covered hunting moon goddess. Which then led to insulting ones hunting ability, a cat fight (there were a lot of nosebleeds when that happened) till eventually Fenrir showed up and killed them both and their pets.

Yep a good day for Naruto. But in the end Naruto was back at the table with Fenrir who looked liked a kicked puppy more than a fierce bringer of armageddon.

"Naruto! I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to almost lose the match please don't leave me I'll win next time " said the siffling and now bowing wolf as his head rested on the table.

"Fenrir I'm not mad at you because you almost lost the match. And I won't stop being your friend" palming his face at Fenrir looked up as tears ran down his eyes. 'Oh for the love kami he looks more like plushy then wolf'.

"You promise"

"*sigh*Yes."

Almost as if by magic he sprang back up his tail wagging as he panted in excitement "..."

"Alright now that this over let's go over the fight and from what I can gather you like most of the gods don't really know how fight." Already predicting the out burst Naruto decided to cut him off. "You have power but your unrefined Fenrir. You like most gods wouldn't last long where I'm from or at the lease reform a lot."

' _KamiI just feel bad looking at him seriously this is who the leader of the Norse thought would kill him'_ Naruto thought as he gazed at the sad wolf with eared lying flat against his head as gazed at the floor. "Which is why I am willing to to help you" seeing Fenrir's ears perk up Naruto continued on with his explanation "but first we need to go to the gym"

"We have a gym?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yes we do."

Fenrir looked in wonder at how they gym was laid out. Near the front was a multitude of weights and what he guessed were exercise machines although a few looked like they were more designed for 'other purposes'. After that came a large track and in the center was a bunch of mats. Behind that was three doors with the left saying pool, the center fighting area and the one right saying sports. Looking back towards his friend already ahead of him. Quickly he snapped out of his browsing of the gym he jogged to catch up to the blond.

Eventually they went through the center door and came to what in many ways would be a war gods wet dream. there was a multitude of arenas that each held a different field type along with a multitude dummies for both long and short range combat . While the walls were lined with EVERY single type of weapon imaginable from size to region lined the walls along with protective gear.

"Come on we're heading into the basic ring" Naruto said as he led the wolf to a large circular stone ring that big enough it would take at least ten of his leaps to make across. "Ok Fenrer I seen how you fought while good for you gods with your rush and swing tactics. But real life were against humans who can stand at your level in power you would be slaughtered. Now to get a better feel with what I'm working with I need you to come at me with intent to kill" Naruto said as he took up a stance.

"Ahhh you sure Naruto because your huamin I don't know if the whole response thing works on you."

"Trust me it does, NOW! Come at me your oversized ball of fluff!"

"Alright you asked for it." Charging it with a flying leap, jaws open with claws in front to ponce on the blond with full intent of finishing the fight quickly and proving he was a great fighter as bringer of Ragnarok. Well that was the plan at least.

What the great wolf got instead was the small blond catching his wrist with one hand as the other was used in a palm thrust straight to his lower jaw that rattle his teeth. Following up the blonde used the momentum to slam the wolf back first with enough force to cause the godly stones to crack. As Fenrir tried to comprehend how much pain he was in kicked away with a powerful shot to the ribs. "Full of mistakes Fenrir you charged head first at an opponent you know nothing about leaving your self completely open. Hostaly I am amazed you can keep your sister safe with this level of skill. Now again!"

Growling Fenrier charged his claws with his destructive power before swiping at the blond causing a destructive shock wave of his energy to lash out. Naruto didn't even move his feet as he bent back at the knees completely dodging it. Cockly the blond smirked "Next". His temper rising the wolf unleashed a flurry of slashes each sending another wave of destruction.

The blond moved smoothly between each slash, not a single one nicking him as he closes in on the mad god. Finally in range Naruto's fist lashed out smashing right between Fenrir's eyes dazing him as the ninja wound up another punch that drove the wind out him. Next Naruto lashed his left leg out to kick the his foe's head as it hooked behind his head. before ending the combo with his legs momentum to drive his opponent head first into the ground. While normally such a combo would cause lesser man to fade into unconsciousness. But Fenrir blearily got back to his feet as he shaked the ringing out of his ears while Naruto walked back to center of the ring.

Quickly he focuses back on his target he called upon his power as his rage fueled him allowing him to go to what Naruto would call Ragnarock mode. As he grew many times his size along with his collar of fur as blood red flames covered his form along with strange helm of black steel. Together it all made him truly monstrous and ready to bring about the final war. **(1)**

.

" **RAAAHHHHH** " losing a mighty bellow that shook the very air He charged forward fully intending to crush the bond between his jaws. As the wolf neared Naruto held up his hand as gray chakra began to swirl around his hand. Once the wolf was upon him Naruto jumped up just as the burning beast's jaws bit through the ground. Now above him he drove his attack into beasts back. " **Odama** **Rasengan!** " In the middle of driving the attack into the beast he was knocked away by it's tail just before his attack detonated.

"Damm I may need get a bit more serious" Naruto said as he stared at the his sparring buddy as he shook off whatever damage that was done to him. ' _Well at least I know where things sorta stand now_ on power level.' Broken from his thoughts at the sound of thumping Naruto saw his opponent once again began to charge him. Moving quickly Naruto began to strafe to the side as he began to pepper the beast with **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water style: Water Bullet).**

Hoping it would at least slow down the beast as steam began to cover the area. ' _Now where are you '_ sensing something behind him he turned around to meet a swinging claw the sent him flying across the ring . ' _Fuck he got faster and he hits harder the Sakura-chan! With that last attack he took out at least 5 ribs_ ' Reorienting himself he began to analyze his opponent once again. ' _his flames look duller he must be losing steam. Speaking of which_ '

' **Futton: Kairiki Musō (Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength)'** Naruto thought as he charged at the weakening beast sensing he was about done Fenrir let a massive blast of fire from his maw **(2)** in a last ditch effort to win the fight **.** Jumping over the flames as steam began to radiate from his in possession he brought his fist down with force of an angry Sakura on top of the wolf's head covering the arena in a cloud of dust.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ugh my head feels like Kumbhakarna sat on it" Fenrir said as he sat up off the magically repaired stone as he woke from his unconsciousness state. "Sorry about that but I needed to prove a point" Looking over he saw the blond with a cup of tea and tea set. Not questioning he decided to get down to business. ""So what are my results personally I would say badass"

"Over all you suck" the deadpan response was met with a face fault courtesy of Fenrir

"What! How I know I didn't get that many hits in but still..."

"Still... you suck. Fenrir you just charge in with overwhelming power and just whale on them like a beast."

"But I am one"

" _Physically_ yes. But in a fight that is one of the worst things you can do. You have _zero_ style and tactics, seriously how you haven't been killed constantly every time you do that jump of yours is nothing short of miracle."

"So What. I have been protecting my sister just fine with how I'm fighting now" Fenrir grumbled as he looked at his tea

" True...But with training you can make it so **No One** gets close to her in a fight." As if contemplating his option the Wolf man now looked to the ceiling as if it would bestow upon him the wisdom of the cosmos. "You sssssuuuure this will help?"

"Positive now I'll be training you in a style from a friend of mine and hopefully you will be able to reverse engineer a few of the moves. Now the first move is called the **Tsuga.** This move can be used in a …." As Naruto went on about Inuzuka fighting style both felt a bond forming one that could very well change the entirety of the gods battle ground

 **Endnotes**

 **Also with the jutsu do you just want the name in japanese with a translation right after. Or would you guys prefer the translation at the end with it's own little section?**

 **As always comment and follow and fav**

 **Design is Similar to Apocalypse Wolf Fenrir from vanguard but on fire and with a black mask**

 **Fire Dragon roar from Natsu**


	3. A Man's Day With A Little Monster

**Ok guy love the feedback.**

 **First I would like to say for those of you asking for Naruto fighting in a match, sorry to say we may not see him fight for a number of chapters but he get there eventually if you gusy review some more. But right now Naruto is like the new guy on a football team, you bench him till you're desperate and he turns the whole thing around. So sorry guys.**

 **Second if anyone plays Smite my screen name is DragonBlazeX so keep an eye out for me.**

 **Third Some gods may say out Jutsu names but they aren't using chakra they just using an attack that the jutsu look like but are using magic god energy they have which is similar to chakra but just less developed so nobody freak out when jutsu names show they are there to help for imagery.**

 **Forth can anyone send me laughs and sound effects for certain types of characters seriously like does anyone know how to write a pervert a laugh. I know how highclass ladies do Hohoho and Fufufu but that's about it**

 **12/21/15 Sorry for the wait guys got caught up with finals and college shit along with family feels.**

 **I own nothing but the story**

 **and as always FLAMERS WILL BE BANNED**

 **Jutsu/ special attacks = Rasengan**

 _Thoughts ='ramen'_

Speaking = Fight

 _ **Biju talk/drone/minion = bijudama**_

Chapter 3

A Man's Day With A Little Monster

" **Tsuga!** " echoed across the field of battle as a red and black cyclone tore across the right lane smashing straight into Hades. Ramming him straight out of his towers safety zone and into the gap between his phoenix and 2nd tower. "Dam you Insufferable Hound!" the phantasmal king of the underworld rasped out as he clutched shredded gut, while his eyes swept towards his foe, Fenrir.

"Oh ya you emo? What are you going to do cut yourself?" The hound of ragnarok fired back.

"You insufferable brat when I'm done with you I drag you down to hell, to be violated by Cerberus like to bitch you are. Now Kneel!" the dead king shouted back in his wispy ghost like voice. As he rose to his feet while his staff seemed to thrum with the powers of his domain.

"You and what army you decrepit bag of bones." Fenrir taunted back full of adrenalin as his team already took out the two other towers. While he had killed all the opposing team's gods except for Hades. Who took out both Chaac and the speedy Mercury in retaliation.

"This ONE!" slamming his staff into the ground Hades summoning forth a small detachment of undead Greek themed minions. "Alright then. Now we got a fight on our hands" Fenrir said with an excited growl while he moved low and close to the ground as he charged at the army of undead.

Tearing through each zombie with the ferocity of a pack of dogs, it was during this that Fenrir though back to his training with his benched sensei.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback

"Good job Fenrir you're starting to get a feel for the Inuzuka taijutsu" the blond sage said as he watched his black furred student finishing dispatching the last moving minion dummy with elbow strike. "Ya it's weird but it feels right at the same time."

"It should it was made by clan who specialized in fighting with Ninkin. Which means they had to keep up with them, while also having a means for Ninkin to fight when transformed into their owner. In other words it basically dog kung Fu." Naruto said as he and his student went about setting the drones back into their standby station. "Alright last time when we fought you breathed a mass fire when you went all out last time. Think you can do it again as you are now? "

"Kinnda but it only comes out in small puffs" the dog said as he went about puffing a small measly flame out to prove his point. "Ya well I want to see how much of your gods magic power can be turned into something a bit more versatile, so get work!" The blond shouted as he brought out a filled tea pot.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Feeling a grin the wolf lept up high above his foe's heads as he put all that time making tea to use. " **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire )** " a multitude of small fireballs sprung from the dog's mouth to decimate the remaining undead forces before flipping behind the Greek death god cutting him off as he tried to run to the Phoenix for protection.

Slipping under a wild shot of death magic Fenrir closed in on his foe. Once in range Fenrir delivered strong claw slash to Hades's face which sent the floating death god reeling as he clutched his eyes. Deciding to finish the fight Fenrir unleashed another Inuzuka jutsu. " **Gatenga** " was called out as he rolled into a ball of death strangely reminiscent of a blue hedgehog. Smashing into the death god Fenrir drove him straight through whatever red minions and crashed into the last right tower bringing it down on top of the death god. Rising from the dust Fenrir looked down at his opponent as Hades sank a pitch portal into the ground singling teh god had been slayed.

" _ **Deicide**_ _!_ "

" _ **2nd right Order tower destroyed**_ "

" _ **1st left Order tower destroyed"**_

" _ **2nd center Order tower destroyed**_ " Fenrir let a savage grin creep across his face as each announcement went off only served to make it wider till it became almost shark like. "Alright boys let's push forward and get us some fried chicken!" Fenrir shouted as he led his silent contingent of blue Greeks. As he strode forward and backhanded a leftover red archer minion as he made way for his troops straight towards the phoenix .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Boisterous laughter rolled across the mess hall as many of the victorious order team celebrated over the spoil of battle. But none laughed louder than a certain wolf as he swung about a flagon of mead. "FIVE WINS IN A ROW WITH NO RESPAWN. FENRIR IS THE ALPHA!" Called out the high riding Norse god while his sensei looks at him from a across the table while he nursed his own mead.

"Oh? Does the Big bad wolf think he's top of the heap? Should I call Shukaku out again?" Naruto said as he looked at his now frozen student. "What! NO, no no that not necessary Naruto I'm just excited from my victories after all I'm the first one in a while who got the prize" the wolf said as he waved his arms in front of him as if to ward off the sand tanuki. After all he still remembers what happened the first time they met.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() = Flashback

"So teach what are we doing today? Learning, training or sparring."

"Sparring" the shinobi answered only to hear his student quickly falling into a stance to combat whatever that may come his way. "Not me this time Fenrir" Naruto said as his student still held his stance.

"Ya and the last time you said that you kicked me in the nuts" It was true Naruto had a habit of keeping Fenrir aware of his surroundings by saying one thing a doing another. Or just attacking him whenever he feels like. Mostly to simulate the effect of foes popping out of the jungle while he was in the middle of a fight, or work off whatever stress he accumulates.

"I'm honest this time" he said as he held a hand over his heart. "And the time you said that you shoved a stick up my ass" sighing Naruto just waved his hand creating a small dust devil that slowly formed into a tunki, roughly the size of one of the larger cyclopes in the jungle.

"Fenrir this is an old friend of mine. Shukaku meet Fenrir, Fenrir meet Shukaku you two will fighting today."

" **Sup dog breath** "

"So uh how'd you and Naruto meet?"

" **I tried to crush his body and feast on his blood** " In response Fenrir just looked at Naruto in confusion. "What? I'm friends with a lot of people who've tried to kill me before." The wolf god could only sweatdrop at the rather nonchalant answer his teacher gave him.

"Now are you two ready? Hajime!"

Following his teachings he quickly fell to his claws for mobility as he analyzed his opponent. ' _Alright so far he looks at Geb so probably has a high defense. So hit and run while staying away from his front._ ' Deciding on his plan he began strafing to the left while firing out a small barrage of slashes.

In response Shukaku just swung his arm breaking all the waves of Odin force that came his way. " **Come on, one would think that someone trained under Naruto-san would have been a little stronger.** " Falling for the taunt Fenrir charged in from his foes flank hoping glass his side with a burst of flames. But thing don't always go as planned "Feel my wrath you oversized ra-WHAA" As the wolf god was lifted up by his hind leg by a tendril of sand.

Sensing pain was immanent Fenrir turned to look at Shukaku gazed sadistically back at his prey. "Umm mercy?" As if the tanuki considered it he began to scratch his chin.

" **Hmmm….Na** "

That aftermath was what many described as a brutal smackdown as the wolf god was repeatedly flung into the ground.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shuddering Fenrir tried his best calm down "Please anything but that I'm still sore from that last time we fought"

"I still don't get why you're so scared of him you beaten him a good amount of times. That and you're technically stronger than him." Naruto said as he looked at the wolf god like he was about start praying to whatever his higher than a god. ' _The Jubi maybe?_ '

"That may be true but the way he fights honestly it's like fighting Scylla, with that savage grin of his as he asks for my blood. But what worse is when he acts smart almost like some mad scientist trying to dissect you." Sighing Naruto decided to try and divert the conversation. "So what are you going to do with your prize?"

The Prize one of the most coveted things a lone god could have. Traditionally all winning go towards the pantheon and are managed by all the gods. But if a single god wins five matches in a row they get their own personal dimension where they have absolute control over with zero interference from the rest their pantheon. And for a god like Fenrir who is normally despised by his pantheon and its followers it's pretty big thing. Especially since most gods never go above a three wins in a row.

"I mean after all it's your first one. A dimension where they will most likely see you as a noble god." It was then Fenrir stopped as he seriously thought on what kind of dimension he would make. "Probably something with heroes, fighting and a bunch of sexy girls with animal ears in skimpy and or tight clothing"

Almost instantly Naruto's head hit the table barely missing his holy ramen ' _A Kemonomimi dimension really?...Well I guess it could be worse I heard something about the Shinigami making a world where it full of grim reapers, monsters and magic cleaning product. And Vulcan made something of a mess in his where the warriors have weird swords with teeth and MASSIVE shoulder pads as they prayed to the machine god_.'

"Kami man you're the reason the term horn dog was invented"

"Well SORRY! If I wanted to have some fun and give some girls my ~warrior blessing~" Seeing as his only friend here began to go full pervert mode Naruto decided to end the fun and games. "Ok ya dog, pant later train now I'm curious what would happen if you win ten times" he said as he dragged the wolf by his collar

"What! Come on man, you can have the fox girl Naruto! Please don't do this to me! NOOooo." While this was going on neither noticed the sets of eyes following them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on Fenrir last time I checked dogs beat turtles in a fight" Naruto said while he watched Fenrir run away from spouts of water as he hopped from one platform to another in the lake like arena. "Ya well you try and fight water with fire!" The gods shouted back as he dodged a belly flop from Isobu that would have crushed him. Only to land in the drink from the following wave.

Deciding he the poor wolf had enough Naruto decided to end the fight. "Ok Isobu I think he has had enough."

" **No problem Naruto, but can I go back into the seal I need to meditate** "

' _Meditate my ass you just want to sleep *sigh*_ ' "Fine get in here you lazy bastard." Not even allowing Naruto to finishing the Sanbie already dissolved into chakra darted into the seal. "Yawwwn Nnn~ God I hate it when he gives me his second hand sleep. Alright dry off, you smell like a wet dog."

"Don't need to tell me twice,you think it's bad smelling from your distance try being up close to it." Ignoring the shaking dog Naruto continued "Now come on and go to bed man I'll clean up." As Naruto began cleaning up some of the leftover equipment as he made his way into the center of the basic ring.

Feeling Fenrir leave Naruto finally felt the need to deal with his _guest_ "You can come on out now… Scylla. Glad someone can still use stealth these days. Now why are you here?" Naruto asked as he turned towards and advancing mass of shadows as it giggled childishly. "Yay! You found me at first I thought this wouldn't be fun! Now we get to play"

"Oh and play what exactly" he said as he began to make out a rather short and diminutive form. "Why FETCH OF COURSE! NOW MAX, PEATE AND PLUTO, FETCH!" the now revealed Scylla shouted as three massive wolf heads emerged from underneath her skirt each connected back to her body by think green serpent bodies. Back flipping Naruto dodged two heads that tried to pincer him. Only for the third to swipe him out of the air and tried crush the bond between it jaws.

*Poof* "Uroo?" the head that snagged Naruto looked on in confusion as he didn't feel the wet sensation of blood instead feeling something that tasted much more like a boat. "YO! I heard you say fetch, so I thought I'd give your dogs a stick to play with." Naruto teased as the little ginger began to stomp what he assumed were feet.

"Ohhh you breaking the rules that's not how you play. After I catch you are supposed go into my doggies bellies. YOU! YOU BIG MEANY!" she shouted at the blond as she rose a hand up and called upon her magic forming green spell circle. Once formed she aimed at the blond and proceeded to blast him with a multitude of green spell balls that exploded on impact.

"Oi! I just cleaned this place-Great Scott!" Naruto shouted out as nimbly dodged the balls of death, only for him to nearly get singed by a bolt of lightning. "Shut up. Shut up SHUT UP YOU CHEATING POOPY HEAD!" the now yellow circle wielding girl insulted as she tried to fry the blond with a few Jiggawatts.

"That's it! I'm ending this **Raikiri (Lightning Blade)** ", with his sensei's prized attack primed he charged straight towards the pissed god child, while using the jutsu to its littoral potential as he slashed through each bolt that got in his way.

"DUMMY,DOOFIES, KNUCKLE HEAD MIC SPAZ-A-TRON" Scylla shouted as she sent all six of her dogs as the blond, four coming from her skirt while two somehow came from her sleeves. Skillfully slipping past the dogs with a quick Shunshin he deactivated the raiton jutsu and raised his head high above his head.

"UZUMAKI CHOP!" Naruto shouted as he brought his hand down on top of the little monster girl and apparently knocking not only her out but her dogs as well as they slither back into Scylla's dress. "Now, what to do with you?" Naruto said as he looked down at Scylla. Honestly he couldn't leave such a young girl unconscious in the middle of the arena. Sighing he began to move the body.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

' _Soft~, this feels so nice_ ' Scylla as her head rested on something soft. She always loved soft things after she first felt it. After all, before she just had was rocks that were more or less always wet from Charybdis being a big meany by spitting on her stuff. Till one day she saw a ship pass by and drug it to her and did what that really big scary guy made out of snakes taught her in her dreams, how to eat and play with others.

Following the aftermath she found these weird square things that when touched when squish like her playmates but didn't ooze that red stuff and it felt nice. Following her miraculous discovery she gather all the squishy things and made a pile on her sleep space, and had the best sleep ever!

But nothing compared to this, it not only had that rare cross between firm and soft; however it had something special it was WARM! 'Ohuu~' whatever this things was she would take it back to her pile. Where she could enjoy far away from that blond stink…

"I know you're awake Scylla. Now do you mind getting up, my legs are falling asleep."

"WHAT THE MPH-"

"You know it rude to yell at a guy who trying to be nice after you attack him and gave you a lap pillow." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, as he covered the mouth of now awake girl.

Freeing herself from the blonde's hand and admittedly comfortable lap, tears immediately began to form at the corners of her eyes. "You...you *hic* big MEANY!" and with that shout the dams broke, as the young girl began to imitate a fountain while her tears began to form puddles. Hissings through his teeth Naruto began to calm the distraught Scylla. "Now, now there's no need to get upset now ok, you can calm down." Naruto began as he used the skills as a father to his little sunflower he picked up whenever she was upset (well at least before she was six, after that it was trying to keep her from killing people). As he held the girl he began to rub circles in her back, "Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

As she began to calm down she worked her voice through her sniffles "You didn't play the game right. You were supposed to lose and get in my friend's belly like all the others while you screamed. But you're weird you act like those people on the shore, but you act different you didn't play like them after they screamed. And you act like those other people to the small people. And..." rambled the young monster as Naruto became lost in his thoughts. ' _Kami, she sounds like Gaara._ '

"Hay, you want to go someplace nice?" Naruto got no verbal response as he felt the girl nod her head in agreement as she smeared snot into his clothes. "Alright then, up we go" Naruto said as he picked up the young girl and began to carry her towards his room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Going past the main room Naruto walked straight towards the best person who could help. "Where are we?" the young girl said as she finally pulled her out of the rather wet spot on the shinobi's shirt and looked at the all-encompassing grains and farm house. "We are in a place where someone really nice will want to help you."

"Is she soft?" Honestly Naruto didn't know how to respond to that. On one hand it could help comfort a troubled young girl. On the other he could get one of the female Biju pissed at him by saying that she was soft I.E. fat. Shuddering Naruto decided to take whatever blows to the head he would get for the sake of a kid. _Again_. "Err...kind of… but she is really nice, she'll love you trust me."

Walking up to the mesh door of the farmhouse Naruto began to knock as he smelled of the cherry pie drift out through the mesh. "Hey! Kokuō I got someone who wants to meet you." Naruto shouted into the house as Scylla seemed to try and hide herself in his shirt as clicks of the house's owner came to the door.

Opening the door Naruto still couldn't wrap his head around some of the human-ish form the Biju used from time to time. As he gazed at the rather tall and fit white haired women with pale skin who stood just shy of a head below him. In what looked like jeans cuffed just above her hooves and a red & black flannel top with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows of her arms. As her long white hair was held back in a ponytail save for a single clump that the came down over her right eye hiding it, while the other showed her reddish mascara like marking, while her five tails swished behind her.

"Ahh Naruto it soo good to see you! And who's this little girl" Kokuō said as she leaned in close to the young girl who only shied away. Frowning the Biju continued to try and break the girl's shell "Now now can't have pretty girl like you hide herself from the world otherwise I' be sad" Kokuō said as she fished her sentence with a pouty face causing the now shy girl to giggle.

Smiling Naruto continued "Kokuō mind if I and little Scylla-chan come on in?" Nodding the tailed beast began to lead her into home and to were the heavenly smell of sweet cherry pie came from. Upon entering the Naruto quickly scanned the room for the pie as his eyes gazed over the large table fit for twenty directly next to large sliding glass door that lead to the porch. Following his nose he turned towards the serving window that lead to the kitchen, and spotted the goal of his search sitting on a window sill across the kitchen cooling.

"Naruto is lemonade alright?" Kokuō called as she rooted around in the fridge.

"Ya sure"

"And what about Scylla-Chan?"

"Well Scylla what do what to drink?" the bond asked the little redhead who now sat in one of the chairs near the kitchen. "Can I have some blood?"

"..." honestly Naruto by this point he wondered if this is what Sarutobi-jiji felt when he was putting up with him…' _Naaaa I wasn't that bad_ '….

"Any juice box Kokuō"

"Any particular?"

"Anything red flavored!" Naruto called back hoping whatever she got would pacify Scylla the last thing he needed was a crying little girl...that would probably cause her dogs to come out and wreck the place. Which would lead to Kokuō getting pissed at him….

' _maybe this wasn't the best idea?_ '

"Is berry mix fine?"

"Yes!" As Naruto began to think of a plan encase things goes south Kokuō came in with drinks in hand as she balanced plates, forks and of course cherry pie on her tails. Masterfully she began to set the table with quick flicks as each object was set in proper order in front of the guests and herself. "Here you go Sugarcube" the tailed beast said as she placed the box with a bendy straw already to go for the young girl.

Cautiously took hold of the box before examining as if she was unsure what to do with it. Taking a glance at Naruto she watched he proceeded to suck his drink through the strange white stick. Mimicking him she sucked up hers as red juice followed up the straw. One the fluid hit her tongue her head swam as the favors as she was sent into a trace of deliciousness. "This is much better than blood!" she cried out as she went back to happily drinking her juice box with a grin on her face.

' _Crap_ ' though Naruto as he turned to meet the normally motherly Biju with a disturbingly sweet smile. "Naruto-kun is there something you want to tell me~?" Kokuō cooed as the voice seemed to burn holes in ground with the venom it dripped.

Sweating Naruto said the only thing he hoped would make sense "She's like Gaara".

"...What?!" having no chance to dodge, Kokuō grabbed Naruto's ear and proceeded to yank him into the hall. "Scuse us for a moment Sugarcube, I need to have a few **words** with Naruto-kun. Now enjoy your pie"

"Ow, ow, ow Kokuō can you just let me exp- YEOUCH!" Naruto called out as Kokuō cut him off with a painful twist of his ear. "Now can you tell me why such a sweet looking little girl is like Gaara and WHY you thought it was a good idea to bring her here." she said as her tails began to whip into a frenzy.

"Well you see the thing is….KA-CRASH" Naruto began as he was cut off by the sound of crashing plates and utter chaos in the dining room. Upon entering the dining room they found four of the dog like heads causing a mess as they smeared both Naruto's and Kokuō's pie all over the room and generally caused havoc. While little Scylla sat in the same spot giving one of her hounds a taste of her juice box while another continued to lick and smear a pie stain all over her cheek and dress.

"That she has giant dogs coming out of her dress that are normally blood thirsty" As if on cue two the dogs unoccupied with their master began to attack the Gobi. This didn't go well as the tailed beast basically back handed both of attacking heads into the wall. Soon the Biju stood in front of the monster girl as Scylla's dogs seemed to abandon her in face of the terrifying force that is Kokuō.

Shaking Scylla looked on in terror at the she beast as she stood in front of the Greek with a piercing gaze that seemed to stare through her and into hell. Looking on in fear Scylla instinctively closed her eyes when she saw the women reach behind her back most likely to go for what Scylla assumed was a knife.

As Scylla waited to for the cold edge to pierce her flesh, she instead felt a damp and soft touch on her cheek. "Look and you, you're a mess." Opening her eyes she saw how the woman was attempting to remove the pie stains across her face with a wet handkerchief. "Oh and your dress is ruined." Looking down Scylla noticed that Kokuō was indeed right that her favorite dress was indeed dotted with juice and pie stains.

"Come on we need to get you into a bath" grabbing her hand the tall women began to lead the Greek monster towards the bathroom.

In relief Naruto let out the breath he instinctively held when Kokuō got that look in her eye. Over all he felt pretty good about this little catastrophe, he even avoided getting punished.

"Naruto~ this mess better be cleaned before I get back." Kokuō voice echoed throughout the house as he heard the sickening sweetness in her tone.

"...Damn it" he had to go and invoke Murphy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It well into the evening as Naruto and Kokuō sat and in Naruto's main room both sitting on a couch in front of a coffee table sipping tea. As silence seems to make the sound of little Scylla's breathing echo across the room while she slept on a couch across from them huddled under a spare blanket.

"So how is she?" Naruto asked as looked at the Biju next to him. Honestly ever since those two came out of the bathroom. Kokuō became a lot more subdued if what her chakra told him anything. Meaning whatever those two talked about while in there, was pretty heavy.

"Well long story short you were half right, she kind of is like Gaara, not as bad as but still worse than you. Yet more messed up then the two of you combined"

"So little, if any positive contact and no beatings."

"Kind of. She had one big negative interaction with some she calls father Typhon. Gave her a lot of bad advice. So now she sees murder as a game."

"Crap"

"Yet is still curious and now a little about more gentle interaction. Honestly she by the end of the bath she called me mother. When I asked why she called me that she said she thought that is what you're supposed to do to call ladies who are nice to little people. Kami that was awkward. It took me a while to explain the concept behind mothers, but it the end she just kept calling me mom."

"Well hopefully she will hang around me more and I can get her to adjust to a normal social mindset."

"*Snort* Well I will see you in a decade then Naruto- Kun"

"Ha-ha well laugh it up, Kaa-san." Naruto shot back. As the five tails seems to shut up at that remark. "Well it's your problem now see ya." Kokuō said as she got up from the couch and left the blond hero to his own devices

"Oi! Well should have seen that coming." Sighing Naruto began to sink into the couch as he heard Kokuō closed the door to her room.

Hearing some shuffling he looked over towards Scylla who began to fidget almost as if having a bad dream. Sighing Naruto moved to sit next the Greek monster girl. One there he adjusted the blanket so it could propel cover her once again. Feeling his old father instinct come to the surface he began to run his hand through the girls rust red hair as she finally calmed down under his ministrations.

' _Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight *sigh*. Ah well maybe the old wolf would like a fellow god in his regiment._ '

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Doggy!"

"Ahhhh! Get away! Leave me alone."

"This... was a terrible idea." Naruto uttered allowed as he watched the mighty Fenrir run around in circles away from a little girl. Well she had her snake dog things out, but still he was a fierce warrior getting chased by something came up to Naruto's waist.

"I have a feeling I should have just stuck with the hermit bit. At least then things made sense."

 **Sup guys glad to see more followers and favs of the story. But seriously give me reviews tell what you don't like about the fic and what I am doing wrong so I can fix it! Or Just to say Hi. College kind of Effed up my social life so I could use some conversation buddies.**


	4. Monsters, Girls and Dice! Oh My!

**Sup guy Thank you for all the favs and reviews and yes I have heard about the new Shinto pantheon with** **Amaterasu. And You know what I'm not mad I'M MOTHER FUCKEN PISSED! So I will address you guys now she or any other shinto god will not show up for a long ass time mostly after Naruto gets rep. So around 3rd victory and if anyones wants to me to go back and change her TUFF. Chapter one stays they way it is unless someone noticed some of my grammar slips.**

 **Anyway I will explain things now on the form change when she and any other that show up. Normal mode and combat mode. Basicly like Percy jackson were the gods are in casual mortal forms and they have full god mode fighter form which means Smites version of her will be fighter mode and mine will be casual.**

 **Also unless someone can give a real good reason on why she should be with Naruto and I'm talking thesis statement good she WILL NOT be with our boy wonder here. Comprende**

 **Also if anyone has any ideas they want to pitch me for this fic I will welcome them.**

 **And If it's up I have a less used rule 63 Naruto vers prompts to promote a larger variety of side character rule 63 shipping (Kiba,Shino,rock Lee, Choji). Besides just in mass harem smut fic where they are briefly mentioned. The reason I am doing this is because I am getting bored with all the same Naruto x rule 63 character as a main love interest which are as follows Naruto,Sasuke, Itachi and like 5 rule 63 Shino's which are oddly pretty popular out of rule 63 side characters. But ya a lot of new stories or at least romantic one shots can be made off these ideas or at the bare minimum a really pervy one shot. And I do warn you most of them are lack luster and cheesy. But the main point is to get gears in you head turning. Hell who knows it may end up a major plot story revolving around it.**

 **PS most of the ideas will end with perv incentive. Why because I like romantic vanilla.**

 **Pss sorry for the waite college has been kicking my ass.**

 **And as always FLAMERS WILL BE BANNED**

 **Jutsu/ special attacks = Rasengan**

 _Thoughts ='ramen'_

Speaking = Fight

 _ **Biju talk = bijudama**_

Chapter 4

Monsters, Girls and Dice! Oh My

"Naruto-koi... wake up" Stirring Naruto began to wake to the soft velvet like voice that whispered in his ear. Upon opening his eyes Naruto stared up to loving moon like eyes of his wife, as his head rested on her lap while he faced the blue sky framed by a sakura as it's petals dance in the warm air.

"Oni-san"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned as he leaned up to looked at his long dead wife. "You're alive". Smiling Hinata ignored the question and gently pushed him back down into her lap as her husband instinctively shifted to make himself comfortable on the grassy hill beneath the sakura tree.

"Oni-san"

"Why..." he began only for his dear wife to cut him off once more with a chaste to the lips. With her lover silenced once more the Hyuga princess sat back up and turned her gaze to the horizon. As her fingers absentmindedly began to run through his hair soothing her lover back into a peaceful rest.

" **ONI-SAN!"**

"Ehhh?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" **ONI-SAN!"**

"Ga-haa!"Naruto had little warning as sudden heavy weight fell upon his gut forcefully knocking the wind out of him.

"Oni-san, it's time to get up" Finally getting his breath back Naruto sat up to look at his now self proclaimed little sister Scylla. Who for such a little monster was surprisingly heavy. ' _I thought when stuff went into hammerspace it nerfed the weight_ ' he lamented as the little red head girl decided to give the finger to the highly respected laws of spatial manipulation.

"Alright already Scylla-chan, just give me a second to get dressed." he said as the greek began to for lack of a better term slither across his floor and out the door. Speaking of which he never did find out if Scylla had feet. 'Ah well.' With a shrug of his shoulders the blond got ready for his day.

Walking out the door Naruto finished adjusting his gloves and looked towards the other occupant in the room who was getting fur all over his couch. Walking up to his furred friend Naruto did the only reasonable thing.

" **Son of a whore!** "

Which was flipping the couch in such away it spun the dog off as the sofa landed back down perfectly. "I said it once and I say it again if you're going to be on my couch then put your doggy blanket over it so keeps the hair off. " The blonde said as he picked up the book the dog was reading while Scylla just giggled in one of the chaires saying something about a silly doggy. "Damn it Naruto I was reading that."

Looking at the cover Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he turned his gaze back at the dog "The Legend of Maian ay? Well I suppose it fits your tastes you horn dog."

"Oi! I read it for the fights." The dog rebuttled as he rose from the floor.

"Well whatever we got to go meet with Geb" Naruto said as he went grab the little monster girl before she got into something she shouldn't….again. ' _Kami that was last time he left out his wife's copy o_ f _Zettai Heiwa Daisakusen_ '. Grabbing Scylla's hand the three began to make their way towards the cafeteria to meet up with the earth god know as Geb.

Honestly in comparison with the others he met up with since he got here, the rock giant's meeting was by far the most simple. Flashing back the blond remembered how sad Geb had been a few weeks after Scylla joined them. It seemed he apparently got into another argument with Ra over seeing his wife again. Which got him kicked out for a while till they eventually came back to an mutual agreement for the sake of the faction.

So Naruto being Naruto, invited the big lug to their table they talked and they became friends live normal civil adultes...er….Gods?...I got nothing.

"Yo Rock Head" the wolf called out knocking the blond back into the present. ' _When did I get pancakes?_ '. Deciding to go with the flow, the blonde sat down across from the stone giant as Geb bit into his bricks of clay and washed it down with a glass of ground up shale.

"So Geb how are things" said Naruto

"Very..well... Naruto…-san….My...wife...liked...the...books" Geb respond in his slow gravelly voice that sounded much like a distant rock slide. "Well I will try to get her more next time I get a shipment".

Once again Naruto's charm began to finally kick in and started to have a few friends come to his room. And as a result they all ended up finding something that Naruto's patheon had in bulk through many of worlds underneath their banner. Manga. Sweet sweet manga and anime something that did not exist the last time the shinto was here and now that Naruto was back his friends became somewhat addicted to it. Which turn made him the go to guy, For all the gods otaku needs after a few quick calls to the shinto pantheon.

Although he was kinda miffed his life story was also one that was supplied to other worlds under the shintos flag.

"Some... historical….. next…. time….also.. please"

"Right got it. So any idea who is going to get picked today"

The fight had been hard to watch. For the love of Kami it's wan't even a fight. It was over for the poor saps who got picked for the order team in Joust.

"I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

It was a slaughter as the blond watched the little red head girl he had trained for a handful of months dance atop the slowly dissipating Lion guard statue from the Chinese arena.

"Hey Fenrir"

"Yes Naruto"

"I unleashed hell itself didn't I?"

"Eyep."

"I thought so." The outcast duo could only think back at the Mighty team of Geb and Scylla. With Geb making full use of his defensive abilities, while Scylla took care of offence. Who became quite the hell raiser now that she knows how to aim and plan a bit. And well the results spoke for themselves.

"Oni-san!"

"Ooff!" For second time that day Naruto felt himself get the wind knocked out of him. "I won, I won Oni-san did you see it? Did ya? Huh? huh? huh?" As wind was kept from his lungs as the little monster continued to bounce on his gut.

"Yes Scylla I did." Naruto forced out as Geb forcantaly picked the bouncing monster off the poor shinobi. "Thanks Geb." Receiving only a rumble that Naruto was 85% sure ment your welcome. Or he was hungry. Either way once up, Naruto began to rub the ginger's head as way to hopefully pacify her exuberant nature.

Smiling the red head began to lean into blond's hand in appreciation. "Now Scylla what is tonight?"

Once asked the girl began to tap her chin as she began what many called her thinking pose as she searched her memory banks."Training?" she responded. "No try again." Delving into her Super thinking pose (basically her hunched over with her tongue out as she rubs her temples). Almost as if she had been stuck by lighting. As shown by her sparkling eyes. The realization came upon her as she gasped and proceeded to run back towards the ninja's room to prepare.

"So what do you think she will pick." The blond asked his fellow compatriots and they proceeded to follow the excited ginger at a more subdued pace. "As long as it isn't that tecnicolor cady trash I don't care." The nord responded.

"And the reason you didn't say anything earlier is?"

"...she scares me."

"...Seriously? You're scared of a twelve year old….I get it she has snakes but some on man." Naruto said as looked the wolf in disbelief. "Oy! you don't what it's like to be on the wrong end of her crazies and not now what the hell to do."

"Agreed" rumbled the golem. "Ya your right because I had to deal with worse shit. Seriously you haven't seen crazy ladies till you've been to my neck of the woods."

"Ohh really this I would like to see." a rather playful yet seductive voice from down the hall. "Hpph. I doubt it. Male godsss like him are all windbagsss." came a second more colder voice.

With their attention gathered the group of males turned to the voice ahead to see the dual femme fatales of the ring. "Arachne,Medusa."Geb stated as he looked at the two greek monsters. "So What do you what." Came the rather gruff voice of Fenrir, who was now slightly behind Naruto and Geb.

"We have no busssinessss with you mutt." Medusa shot pack with more than a little venom. "Oi ! You want to go boots."

"I will if you deci-" Medusa began only to be stopped by a raised hand from her spider themed greek partner. "Excuse my friend here she doesn't have much of a like for gods in general."

"Understandable from what I have seen most are not that great." The blond respond with crossed as he stared straight at the two greeks. "So what do you want?"

Smiling Arachne began to for lack of a better term glided forth with the skill of a hostess as she locked eyes with the unofficial leader of the mismatched group of gods. "As you know Medusa and I have, how you say a great disdain for many of the gods that reside here." Nodding along his head Naruto kept his eyes straight on the rather stiff snake. As the mother of all spiders began to circle his crew. "And as of recently a few gods have risen up above the normal chaotic storm of the battle field. To become something mmmm greater." The spider purred as she ran one of her clawed fingers along the back of the ninjas neck, sending a subtle shiver down his spine.

"And during that transition you have came to represent one of the most notorious pantheon. Along with befriending each of the rising stars." The seductive spider began as she once more stood in front of the ninja. "And your point Arachne-san?" Naruto responded.

Giggling into her hand the spider began once more, with her voice lowered to a seemingly impossible seductive tone that resemble the enchanting plucking of a harp.

"My point my dear, is that as you know we despise the pompous self centered gods that practically run things. And we know that deep down you do as well. For the humiliation, the looks, and even for the strife they caused poor little Scylla as they sent hero after hero, to try and slay her." Finishing her little triad the queen of spiders leaned forward to meet Naruto's eyes, as her arm slid up her frame from to push her large bosom outward. Easily attracting the attention of a dog who stared at her chest with a face of a pervert.

"Now what would you say if you were train two beings that raise enough hell of already to give them more grief." She finished with her mouth near his ear as her succulent voice wrapped around his mind like thick blanket of fresh spider silk. As a smile worked it's way across her mouth. Confidant her charms caught him like the many who fell before him.

"Can't"

"..."

"..."

"What!?" Arachne her voice nearly shouting. "Why!" Her voice losing nearly all of its melody as her face took on as rather stunned expression.

"Game night." The surprisingly coherent dog said as he eye gozzled the spider woman's boobs as her rust red hair fell down to cover them erotically.

Querking an eyebrow behind a mask the snake simply responded "Game night?"

"Game night" said the dog

"Game night" the spider said back as her mind basically shut down as she defaulted to parating the dog and shinbi.

"Game...night..." Silence quickly followed as the bit seem to fall towards the awkward rather than the funny.

"...So you ladies want to join" the shinbi said as he looked at the two goddesses. Only to feel a clawed hand grasp his shoulders

"One moment please" Fenrir stated as he dragged the blond shinobi past the greeks and around the corner. Leaving the two goddesses with the earth god. As they just stared at each other across from each other…

What? You expect witty dialogue? One is a rock and other two are outcasts.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once out of range from the two observing women the wolf shoved the blond to the wall at looked him straight in the eye. "Naruto I know you're a nice guy and all but I pretty sure this is a bad idea." said Fenrir as he stole a look around the corner at the three as they seemed to have started up a two on one staring contest.

"Really? I'm pretty sure this is a good way to expand our little group." Naruto said as he crossed his arms as he stared at his student.

"Yes well I'm pretty sure this is a terrible idea."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Oh how about the fact those two are some of the most sadistic and cruel fighters here!" the wolf practically shouted.

"Ya, well I see something in them that I can't ignore" Naruto said as he began to go after the duo. As they apparently decided that the deal was off and headed back "Oh ya what!" The wolf called at Naruto's back.

"The same thing I saw in your ugly ass mug, pain and loneliness" the hero shouted back over his shoulder.

"So where are you do ladies heading off to." Naruto said as he came up behind the two monster girls.

"Back to our rooms since you seem to have made your decision." Spoke Arachne in a rather dull tone. "Yes well you would be wrong. I don't mind training you two along with dog breath here and Rocko." Stopping the duo turned around and once again sharing glance that Naruto easily read that they didn't trust him.

"Come on what do have to lose" he said as he flung his arms out as if showing him he was unarmed. "Besides we could use some more players for game night"

"...Very well then we hope to learn much from you" Medusa spoke in a somewhat reserved tone easily showing her caution towards Naruto's offer. "Alright now why don't you two come on to my room I bet Scylla would love the new playmates." He said as he began to drag the two with surprising strength. Considering the blond barely came up to their teats if he stood straight.

"Waite! We never agreed to thissss!"

Looking at the passing blond as the wolf couldn't help but huff as he looked at the blond as he basically dragged two goddesses behind him. "Geb..I don't like this." Said the dog as he crossed his arms. "Scaredy...cat." The rock drawled out as he the wolf sputtered out denials, while the two walked to catch up with the leader of their little group.

"Would you let usssss go you male!" Came the hissing voice of Medusa as she was dragged through a door. "Fine." Acknowledging the monster girl's request He dropped the two onto the tatami that covered the floor of Naruto's entrance. "Why you little-"

"Oni-San!" Any insult that the spider queen would have had was cut off as the cry of the terror of the deep as she barreled around the corner into the entrance and once more into the blond. "Hey Scylla. You got a game picked out."

"Oi shortstop! You got something we all can enjoy." Came the voice of nordic dog as he stepped over the sprawled forms of the goddesses.

" **I'm Not short**! I am a loli like Oni-san says." Came the proud responses of the sea monster.

"You...have ...game...ready?" Geb interrupted the crass responses of the wolf so that they can begin to play. "Yup!" Scylla as she pulled out her choice from behind her back a showed it to the group.

"Well for once I feel like I won't die of boredom when you pick."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ga!"

"Calabine!" Came the worried cry of Iosan Priestess Mechanik Stephanie, as her human partner Sir Calabine of the wild. Was thrown across the cavern and into the far wall by the crazed war jack now that it's master, the crime lord Berengar is dead. "By the power of Lord Morrow I call upon thee to come forth and he-Ah!" But before elfish gear head could cast a healing spell she was struck away by the steam powered golem's steel mace.

Once she regained her bearings after the mighty strike she could could only look up in fear as the Warjack's single red eye stared down at her prone form. Helplessly she look as it raised it's mace high above ready to bring it down to her prone form. Closing her eyes she feared the heavy weight of the mace coming down to squash her like a bug.

Only for a great Clag to echo out."Don't give up Stephanie!" Opening her eyes she gazed at the leader of their band of misfit heroes. "Officer Venjo!" As she looked at the grizzled Trollkin as he held back the great mechanical goliath with his shield. "Less gawken and more healing Stephanie!" The troll shouted over rotating servos .

"Eeep! Yes Sir." The elf girl said as she scurried towards their fallen comrade. Once clear the troll lifted up his shotgun and leveled into the chest of the beast. "All right you bucket of bolts let's see you take this!" Venjo fired a round deep into the working of the Warjack, causing it to stumble away in pain as it began to smoke. "By Bragg's vocal cords I can't leave you two kill a single crime lord."

"Ya well I could have taken him." Came the reply of the young lord as Priestess healed him. "Well either way we have a job to do." Calling upon the power Bragg Venjo's lungs swelled with power as he prepared the move that made him famous back when he worked in the military.

" **Fus Ro Dah!** " With his great shout the sound of the yell tore the beast of fire and iron apart.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"With...Your..task...completed...you….party….earned...300 gold ...and 5 experience... points." Came the gravelly voice of Geb the Dungeon Master as the party of Fenrir, Scylla and Naruto cheered at their loot as their gold counters rose by 100 each.

"Whooo We won!"

"Yes but it would have been faster if you stopped rolling 2 every time you had to doger. Seriously what kind of ranger are you? " Scylla said as she rained on the parade of the nordic wolf. "OI! Says the twerp who lost her LaborJack halfway in. "

"Hey! Not my fault that Gobber sold me a bad drill bit!" Scylla shot back as she reached for one of the bags of chips.

"Fools the lot of them Medusa. I say if it wasn't for the Shinto's training we have never crossed paths we the buffoons" The spider Queen huffed as she laid across bean bag as she looked at the four rising stars on the battlefield. "Medusa…..Medusa?"

Raising her head off the admittedly comfortable piece of furniture. Arachne began looking across the room till she eventually found one of the coaches near by a book shelf had a tale poking out from behind it. Following it she came to find her long time comrade against the terror that was Athena reading one of those picture books. And judging from the stack that had formed at her sides, she has been at it for quite a while.

"Medusa, what are you doing!" The spider queen hissed at her partner as said snake tried to scramble to hide her books behind her tail. "Nothing! Nothing at all. I just couldn't-t-t sssstand being near all those men." Before Arachne could further her line of questioning the blond one called out to them.

"Oi you two want to join the next game we got going?" Said the blond as he held up two misshapen boomerangs with cords hooking up to a purple cube.

After a quick internal debate the spider queen eventually decided to join these buffoons in what childish merrymaking they had. " So how does one play with this….thing?" She said as she held the controller between her fingers much like a thoroughly used hanky.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was official by the time everyone decided to call it a night. It was proven that web knitting and having eight legs. DID NOT make one a better player than a living bolder at at Super Mario Strikers in the face of those crazy fingers that belonged to Scylla.

But in the end Arachne did admit the games were….. Tolerable by her standards. Despite the smile that worked across her face whenever her team scored…. or when she shoved Fenrir's character into the electric fence.

But with everyone gone and Scylla tucked in one of the spare rooms Naruto could finally begin to clean up. Till he nori

"...Who took volumes 8-15 of Rosario+Vampire?"

 **Sup guys end notes**

 **So ya sorry again for making all of you guys wait but it was either that or college…..So ya anyways I hope you guys leave a review or worthwhile cratices. Anyways I got to get my Wisdom teeth pulled soon and what not. But I am now officially on Spring break and can work and play games.**

 **Also check out some of the games and Manga I made reference to in the chapter they are all good if you haven't read them and could use a little more attention Or a fanfiction spot.**

 **And yes Maian is not just fanservice it has good story. And** _ **Zettai Heiwa Daisakusen i**_ **s like a Tsundere romeo and Juliet love story it is funny and moe as hell.**

 **And for anyone wondering about the tabletop game that was being played it is called Iron Kingdoms which is basically steampunk Dungeons and Dragons with steam powered golems and exploding spears. And for the Warhammer fans it has a more tabletop figurine war mode too. Which also has Valkyrie war (X-coms) like video game at Privateer Press.**

 **Also One More Thing again if you guys have ideas you want to pitch for the story here pitch them! I may just use them. I really have no solid plan so ideas are welcome and yes I will credit the idea to you.**


	5. A Snake and Spider Walk into a Fox's Den

**Hay guys and I think some gals? You can never tell on these sites. Well anyways I finally got a suggestion idea and by guests of all things! First I would like to say thank you whoever you are for the idea. But at the moment it is not that feasible so it is going into my idea box. Seriously I have an idea folder on my drive.**

 **Second What is the matter with the rest of you named members the first idea is brought to me by a guest. So get those brains thinking or you're going to get showed up by a casual fanfinciton person!**

 **Also guys thanks for the reviews lets me know I am doing good. So a big nice guy pose for all of ya. For giving me 100+ followers and 100+ favs. Let's see if we can crank up the numbers.**

 **Also Jutsu will be at the bottom.**

 **PS IMPORTANT ENDNOTES AT THE BOTTOM**

 **PSS to to mod my challenges have been moved to my page. So let me know if you decide to take them on.**

 **And as always FLAMERS WILL BE BANNED**

 **Jutsu/ special attacks = Rasengan**

 _Thoughts ='ramen'_

Speaking = Fight

 _ **Biju talk/ ult state = bijudama**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **A Snake and a Spider Walk into a Fox's Den**

All was peaceful at the dormitories. Not a god was stirring, be they beast, human or a mix. The kitchen's closed, cooling from the many meals that served the gods. Ah the beauty of the night and it's silence. As the Universe's turned in stunning beaut.

"Gah!"

Well there goes that then. Good thing Christmas has passed.

"Son of a mother fucker!." Naruto said as he rubbed a few inches above his crotch.

"Dam gates" the blonde said as he lamented on the problem that started occuring after his 250th . Which was gate flaws. While normally the 8 gates of a chakra network hold strong. As they tend to grow with the chakra quantity, but do to Naruto's long life span and ever growing reserves his a gate will have a tendency to fail for a moment. Since most shinobi don't live to their 60's or in rare cases past their 100 and still be active.

So as a result Naruto would get these anoying sharp pains at random intervals when ever he didn't fight for a while.. Which all hurt like a little bitch.

"For the love of kami what is this ninja arthritis." Naruto said as he continued to rub the 6th gate. "Wonder if sage-jinji had these?". Finally with the pain gone Naruto attempted to get pack to sleep.

….

….

….

"…Fffffffffuck!" Palming his face in attempt knock himself back to sleep. Rolling his head Naruto looked at his clock as the minute hand clicked into place showing it was 3am.

Stare

 **Stare**

 **Stare!**

Click...3:01 am.

"...Fuck you Chronos." What there was a god of time and he was in away responsible of this shit.

"Whelp seeing as staring at a clock or cursing it's master won't help. Time to get some raman."

Placing a pair of pants on over his boxers,Naruto made his way out his bedroom door and to the cafeteria. Pausing briefly to look at the installed guest rooms one of which was occupied by Scylla. Who was too tired after whooping all their asses at games to head back to her room. Again.

Gaze cast at the room he felt an old need of protectiveness swell up. "Well just a peek." With the skill of a shinobi who spent his youth putting glue on the ANBU face masks and Hots sauce and laxative in their coffee, he made his way to the door.

Peeking in Naruto gazed across the room faintly lit by a fox head night light. He found the little girl tossing and turning in her little sleep gown, as her dog growled protectively as they slept in their head baskets near the foot of the bed. Stepping over the dogs he made his way to the bed and looked down as the little monster suffered through a nightmare.

' _Himawari….., No Scylla._ ' Shaking his head as the two girls images briefly overlapped. Fathery skills guiding him he laid the back of his hand on her cheek, which calmed her a bit. Smiling Naruto went about setting the girl back into a comfortable spot. Once set he began to readjust her dress and tuck her back in.

Smiling he leaned down a place a kiss upon her brow. Enjoying the view of her smiling and snuggling back into the pillow.

Standing back up Naruto turned back around to head out the door only come face to face with six sets of red eyed puppy eyes.

' _Ah come on._ '

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Finally finished tucking in the snake heads Naruto made it the kitchin. Which was normally closed at this time since everyone was asleep. Which means Kronk couldn't make his raman. Which meant he had to make do it himself. Walking through the door on the side of the serving window Naruto got to work remaking Teuchi's famous ramen.

Turning out most of the lights he made his way to a nearby table and began eating.

Click

Blearily Naruto noticed the remaining lights get turned out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move from the door as glide in front of him.

"Slurp~" yup Naruto didn't really care as long as it didn't mess with his ramen.

For a brief moment Naruto just kept eating as he stared at blob in front of him. "So you going to sit down. Or just stand there like a creeper?"

The blob's on responses was a melodies laughter that rang like the chirp of a nightingale. Once the blob stopped it's laughter, pale ghostly blue light began to shine.

Blinking away the spots in his eyes Naruto set his eyes upon the beautiful figure standing across from him, as she held up a twisting candelabra as three other candles floated around the larger center one, all lit with a cold blue flame.

' _Why is she wearing a face mask in the dark?_ '

"Isn't it a tad late for meal?" She said in a ghostly yet melodic voice carried both warmth and cold mystery, that echoed slightly. "Isn't it a bit dark to be wearing a face mask?" Naruto jibed back. Causing the late night beauty giggle into her gloved hand.

"I suppose it is."

"So got a name?"

Smiling the goddess place her candelabra on the table allowing it to float just above the surface, as she sat herself down. "Nox, greek goddess of the night." She said as she took the hand that use to hold the candles and placed it upon her bosom as she addressed herself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, hero I guess Nox-san" Naruto replied as he closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head in habit. Mostly as a way to avoid following her hand back to her chest. ' _Seriously I know they're bigger than me but do all their breasts need to look bigger than Baa-chan's_ ' Naruto laminated.

"So do you want something to drink or a snack?" Naruto said in hopes of keeping the silver haired lady of the night from drawing his eyes away from her mask.

Humming Nox began pondering as her eyes swept over the shirtless blond.

"Perhaps some tea, and what your having." Smiling as the blond for a second shielded his raman away from her. Sighing the blond quickly scarfed up his reaming food before heading back into the kitchen.

Nox couldn't help but be slightly surprised as she expected the blond to cause a ruckus in the dark, especially when he didn't turn the lights back on.

Once done with the food and drinks the blond came back with a tray holding a pot, two handless cups and two bowls. One large enough to be used by Kumbhakarna. "Now I know I'm a god but I can't -" Quickly setting the table the bond sat down, with the bigger bowl in front of him and the smaller with some poured tea in front of her. "...Can you eat all that?" The night goddess asked in disbelief"You kidding me this is a snack at best." The blonde said as he snapped his chopsticks, with Nox mimicking him. "...I'll take your word for it." With her peace said the two began to eat.

Well one of them the other could only push her's around. Noticing her predicament the blond moved to help. "Here try this." He said as he positioned her fingers in the proper position, as Nox flushed slightly at his warm hands.

"Better?"

"Er..Yes! Yes it is." As the goddess attempted to divert her thoughts with food….and it worked.

" _This is…. delicious_!"...maybe a little too well as the goddess began began to slurp up the steaming bowl of noodles in a rather undignified manner. But result Naruto just smiled as he looked on the happy goddess. ' _Truley a food of the gods_ '.

"So anyone else up this late?" The shirtless blond ask as he went back to his own noodles. "Hmm? Oh yes. Ah Puch the Mayan god of Horrific Decay." Nox responded as she recomposed herself with a sip of jasmine tea, but the taste of the dish sung like siren calling her taste buds back to the broth. "So not a very nice guy I take it?"

"Slurp~! Yes but last I checked he is either too busy torturing his victims in 9th hell, Slurp~ or killing people and dragging them to hell after they say something into a mirror in dark bathroom three times." The night goddess finished with one big slurp that drained the bowl.

"Huh well it was nice meeting you Nox-san, and we should really get together again sometime. But I have some training to do tomorrow so I need to get bed." The blonde said as he began to clean up the empty bowls, before sending a clone to the dish washing station, as he headed off to bed.

"Also before I forget my door normally open. So feel to drop on in if I am there." The blonde said as he began to head back to his room.

' _I may just take you up on that offer._ ' The goddess thought as she watched the blonds shirtless form walk away. As her eyes lowered from his defined back to his rather toned ass.

' _Take up that offer indeed._ '

' _I feel like shit._ ' Despite Naruto's normally ridicules stamina allowing for him to stay awake and fighting for days. His more normal sleep schedule he acquired after his retirement from Kage status gave him a more stubborn internal clock.

That and it being fairly early with it being one of the few days they did not have a match or three.

Which ment as long as he didn't have good series fights for a long time his time tables were fucked. Meaning he would probably give his students the Kakashi treatment, aka him being a nonchalant sarcastic bastard.

"Oi, dog stop cowering like bitch. If you keep shaking every time a girl we know walks into the room I'll start thinking you're gay or something." Naruto drawled as he looked at the slightly nerves nord.

"Hey! Not cool Naruto."

"Stick a sock in it, boobs for brains" Naruto shot back with more than a bit of venom. Before the blond went back to walking ahead with hunched shoulders as if to state his grumpiness. This continued on for a bit till the blond felt a tug on his sleeve, looking down the blond was more than ready give whoever a good tounge lashing. But turning all he saw as a pair big blue eyes staring up at him.

"Oni-san, are you mad at me?" At with a that little concerned voice the blonds anger practically washed away. "No Scylla it's just, I had a late night and my clock is off." Naruto said as he scooped the girl up into a hug. " So no more fowns ok?"

"Apologize" the little girl said as she pouted in his arms.

"Errr….I'm Sorry?"

"Noooo! Not to me to the Fenrir." She said as she pointed to the wolf. "Right sorry about that Fenrir. I kinnda not morning person unless I get my sleep. " Huffing the wolf snubbed him. "Fine but you owe me another new move and you can't beat the crap out of me in sparring today."

"Fine….I'll get Matatabi to do it." The blonde said as he sped off leaving the wolf with jaw open as the golem chuckled. "Hay get back here! You know that is not what meant." The Nord shouted as he ran after the pseudo sibling duo.

Finally the quartet made it to the gym finding the monster queen duo standing among the equipment. "It sseemsss that you are fairly trustworthy."

"Oh course I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I never go back on my word." The blonde said as memories came back to him. "Alright Scylla you head over to the weights we need to get your dog's strength up." Nodding the little girl went over to the varies over sized dumbbells and let her dogs out to begin their curls.

"Alright rest of you were heading to the basic ring."

"So why did you need us, I thought you were going to train them today." The wolf said as he scratched his head, seeing as todays plan was going different.

"Easy, you guys are going to fight each other in a two on two. While I see were you guys need to improve." The blonde said as he walked backwards towards the arena with his hands behind his head. "Ya that make-"

"Are you a coward or what." The rather venomous voice of Arachne as she glared at the frozen blond. "Now, now it not like that." The blond responded hoping trying to placate them. "Really? Becausssse it sssseemssss like you're just like the other godssss here. A blow hard that doesssn't deliver in the end."

For some reason Naruto felt any calm leave him. Be it his lack of real conflict in the last century or so, maybe he forgot to meditate, his lack of sleep. Or deep down he wanted a good fight not that sparring crap where he focuses on helping others improve or for their mental health. But a good teeth gritting fight, where someone get more than a _little injured_ and just gets the crap beaten out them _._

"Fine you two want the big to jump to the big leagues be my guest." The blond practically growled out. "Fenrir your ref." The blonde said as the wolf practically had his tail between his legs at this more bloody aura his teacher had.

"Uhh sure Naruto." The wolf watched his teacher stalk towards the arena with a pair of goddess wearing rather haughty smiles. ….Well one for sure the other had a mask.

' _They are soooo boned_ '

By the time the others got there Naruto was already standing in the ring across from the group.

Sighing the wolf gathered up the gong that the group had started using since they have expanded to more than just Naruto and Fenrir. Raising his arms the nord looked towards the three fighters to makes sure they were ready.

" **CRAAAaaaasssshhhh** "

The gong rang out across the field as Fenrir decided to take cover behind the walking blast shield as the fighters sized each other up.

Leaving the wolf and living rock to talk. "So how bad do you think their gonna get wrecked."

"Land….slide"

"Ya but it's two on one sooo..."

"Quiet...fight... now"

"What's the matter god. Lost your nerve?" Arachne taunted, as the blond had yet to charge in like a majority of other male gods when faced with battle. While Medusa readied her bow. But the blonde continued to stare straight ahead as his eyes focused on the two monster girls. "Hmph I must say if this is your words version of a fight. I must say the Shinto must have- **Gah!** "

In an instant the blond was across the field cracking the spider queen, with a left cross to the schnoz that not only cut her taunts short. But sent the goddess flying across the field like a superball. Landing the shinobi immediately slipped to the right to avoid the arrow that would have dug into his eye. Locking on target the blond turned his gaze to the lamia women. With a quick flick of wrist Naruto's hand was loaded with kunai. That were soon soaring towards Medusa before they had a chance to gleam in the light. Kicking off the ground the blond shot forward as the three kunai lead his charge.

Meanwhile Medusa did not waste a single second as she sent a trio of arrows to meet the flying knives.

With a clang and sparks, the arrows and kunai were knocked off their flight path. Only for an arrow and kuni to be snached by Naruto as he continued his charge without pausing. In hopes of placing distance Medusa began to slither sideways as her snakes spewed a blob of acid. Which to her fortune struck the blond.

 **Poof~**

"What!?" Medusa cried as she saw what looked like a log appear from the smoke, as it quickly turned into a pile of green mush. "Gah!" Only to get a stab of pain through her tail, turning she met the blond's eyes as he held the arrow he used to nail the end of her tail into the ground.

Without hesitation the blond ran up her tail fully intent of having her meet the business end of his kunai. Only to stop short as a he felt a sharp tugging on his back.

Casting a gaze over his shoulder he found the site of webbing spread across his back leading to a smirking Arachne. Feeling the tugging grew stronger the blond was soon ripped away from Medusa. As he was flung into the air before being slingshotted back into the arena floor kicking up a cloud of dust.

"I must say it seems he is not all bluster, ay Medusa." The spider queen said walking up to the snake as she ripped out her own arrow. " But let's change that." Nodding Medusa took the ichor stained arrow and loaded her bow with it as a green whips began to envelop it.

"Well, well, well. Don't you ladies know how to show a guy a good time." The blonde said as got up from the rather sticky crater. With a flash of movement Naruto armed himself with kunai, leaned back and stabbed the two dog sized spiders into the ground, that attempted to attack him from behind. "But next time take a guy to dinner first before you try to stick him with your kids." The blonde said as gave a sharp twist into the broodlings as they squeed the last of their life out.

"My how dare you accuse a lady of such a thing." Arachne said with false offence as the blond pocketed the used kunai. "Medusa if you could please." The spider said with a wave of her hand. "With pleassser." Medusa replied back as she let loose green wisped arrow as it burst into a ghostly form of a viper. Fangs primed to sink into the blond's flesh.

Standing Naruto flashed through hand signs as his chest expanded and his hair seemed to become even spikier.

' _ **Raiton: Gian!**_ ' As arrow neared the blond lets loose a beam of raw lighting that obliterated the viper and continued onward to blast Medusa across the arena as electricity arced across her form. "Medusa!" Arachne called out as her comrade thrashed from electricity coursing through her body.

"You know you really shouldn't take your eyes of your opponent." Arachne heard the blonde's voice behind her as she felt a chill both literal and and metaphorical race upper spine. Turning she was met with a crouched blond as mist floated around his being, with the thickest condensing around his right hand.

"Hey Arachne! Get cold cocked. **Hyōton: Saihyōzuchi**!" Mist clearing Arachne caught a glimpse of ice, as his hand smashed with the force of a sledgehammer into the spider's gut sending her flying. Ginning Naruto let loose a smirk as the first spider crashed into her snake partner.

"Boooo! Bad joke" Only for that smile to be crushed as he looked towards Fenrir's booing form. As he held one hand to his face to amplify the sound as the other gave him a thumbs down. "Bad…...Joke" Geb commented plainly

Veins throbbing Naruto took the ice mitt off his hand and chucked it. "Who asked you! Huh!" The blond shouted as the ice bounced off Geb's head and rickashayed into Fenrir beanning him. Leaving former's head spinning and the latter on the ground.

Smirking the blond turned his head back to two goddess as they finally got their footing back. "So you gonna surrender or do I need to end this quickly, because if Scylla gets bored bad things tend to happen."

Snarling the two began to emit green and mulberry colored auras as their magic seemed to increase along with their temper. "Alright..." The blond began as his nails began to lengthen to the point were they closer to the size of knives. "Quickly it is."

Ground cracking underneath his feet the blond launched himself as the ground splintered into shrapnel behind that followed after his tail wind.

In response his opponent gave him a guntanlent of attacks to evade ranging from arrows, webs, acid globes, trip wires,viper shots and the stray child of Arachne that the mother threw at him.

All were slashed apart or evaded by the blonds cat like reflexes as they were swept into his jetstream.

Finally in range the blond struck out at the snake " **Hisō!** " Arms flying through a crossing motion he severed the string to her bow temporarily disarming her till it reformed. ' _8 seconds till it reforms, gotta keep momentum._ ' Using her mask as a springboard Naruto shot off towards the spider.

"Why you littl- **GET IT OFF!** " Smirking the blond enjoyed Medusa screams as his jetstream finally caught up carrying any rocks the blond kicked up, along with any missed attacks that were swept up. Including one undamaged spider, that just happened to land right into the goddess's cleavage.

"Child get-" * **Clang!*** Arcane began to command only to be cut off as the blond locked claws with her. "Sorry but some kids just get to the rebellious age sooner than others. Trust me I know." The blond quipped as he smirked between the gaps in the claws. Breaking apart the two began their dance….With Naruto leading of course.

Grinning the blond lashed quick solid blows leaving small bleeding lacerations and gouges on her chitin. As he jitterbugged between her strikes be they from her arms, or her occasional leg that would lash out in an attempt to impale him.

Locking claws once more the two exchanged words. "You insufferable hero stay still and die already!" Feeling like a bit a trollish Naruto decided to channel his old sensei. "Hmmm? You say something." He replied as his drooped a little and his voice dripped nonchalant, but instead of causing her blow up once more he got a fanged smirk. "Why yes. I said DIE! Now Medusa!" Realizing his blonder Naruto immediately turned to see a smirking Medusa now free of the broodlings she lifted her hand to tear off her mask as her lungs swelled with air.

"Shit! Hit the deck!" Fenrir called out as he instinctively pulled Geb down. As a high pitched scream tore through the dog's ears as a great green light washed over the arena.

Panting Medusa slipped on her mask feeling the drain of her magic. While it is true her powers affect all her ability still required magic. Meaning more powerful being like god class monster or gods needed a big burst to stun and do damage. As a result she normally keeps her mask on in the domain of godly battle to prevent unnecessary drain.

But as always she felt a smirk as she began to opened her eyes to meet the foolish hero's stone form. ' _Hmph, he was strong I'll give him that but like all gods they will fall before our might…..Wait, were is his statue!_ ' Panicking Medusa began to scan for the blonds form. ' _Where is he? He has nowhere to hide._ '

* **Crack~** *

Hearing the ground crack beneath her she looked down only to see a growing shadow from above her. Raising her head she was met with Naruto grinning face as his eyes were covered by his headband as the leaf symbol stared back at her proudly. As he held a trench knife while blue wind was channeled along the blade. As the original burst from the floor mirroring the clone.

" **Futon:Yokokaze!** " They cried cutting through Medusa with their winds blades. Rolling away into a stand. The clone poofed as Naruto raised his headband to look at the slowly dieing Medusa as she turned into particles of gold dust.

Smirking the blond walked upto the stoned Aracne and pulled out a explosive tag. Although he knows the statue was just a placeholder and the spider god's essence would have already went to the reforming station, leaving the statue hollow.

But this would still look cool as hell. Slapping the tag to the statue's forehead the blond proceeded to walk away towards his two comrades as it began to fizzle.

 **BOOM!**

"So, guys am I awesome or what."

"Ehhh I give it a 6/10 you got cocky at the end and the bad joke cost ya" Fenrir said as Geb held up a flat rock with 5.9 engraved on it. Tick marks forming the blond leapt at them.

"It was RHETORICAL!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Groaning the two goddess began to stir. "Arachne what happened? And why do I feel so tired?". Medusa groaned out as she tried to wake her snakes backup as they dropped all over her face. "I don't remember. Weren't we in a fight?"

"Correct, You agitated the blond because he wouldn't tessst usss himssself. We fought, I charged up my masssk and then...Oh no."

"And then you got your asses kicked by me." Turning the two were met with a very close crouched blond. "Yo."

"GAH!" Falling back the two goddess quickly scouted away from the blonds sudden closeness. Calming down the two looked back at the blond as he began to stand. "I must say you two did a lot better than I thought."

"But even ssso we barely did any damage." Medusa growled out as she looked at the ground. "Sooo? I'm guess what you guys call a hero and to me fighting is instinctive and I have been in the thick of some pretty hairy shit. Add the the fact I have kept up my training while many gods just stick to their current level. While I continue to grow. So it isn't that big of a deal to see such a big gap. And besides you will get stronger. That is what you came to me for."

Raising their heads the two monster girls shared a look before nodding at the blond. "Great!" Smiling the blonde began to walk past them. "Now I want you to rest up you got a big day of training tomorrow."

"What! But what about today's training?" Arachne shouted after the blond. "Ya the day's over, you two conked out after the match." The blonde said as the two to looked at him in disbelief and question.

"Yep the reformers here are different than the arean ones. They carry fatigue over to the re-spond to allow muscle growth and to prevent overworking. But don't worry you'll get use to it" The blonde said as he continued to walk away.

"Trust me, you will get used to it. So rest up for training tomorrow. " The blonde said with a fanged over the shoulder grin. As to the two monster girls had shivers raced up their spines. Already feeling the impending pain that will follow the next sunrise.

' _Just what have_ '

' _We gotten into_ '

 **Jutsu list (** **PS important stuff after )**

 _ **Raiton: Gian (Lightning style: False darkness ) The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser.**_

 **Hyōton: Saihyōzuchi (Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer) The user surrounds their fists with ice, increasing their striking power or, alternatively, allowing them to use their fists to block stronger attacks than they would be able to otherwise.**

 **Futon:Yokokaze (Cross wind) The user along with a partner/ clone both perform Hien in and perform a cutting attack were they both slash their foe in the middle.**

 **Hien: An addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade — like a kunai** **or sword** — **by flowing chakra into it. The materialised chakra is shaped like a blade, cutting up everything it touches. It is also possible to alter the attack range of the weapon by adjusting the amount of chakra put into the blade. The density of the chakra is so high it becomes visible. It not only raises the power of the weapon, but simultaneously turns oneself into a blade as well. The chakra-enhanced blades are strong and sharp enough to cut through solid rock and iron. The technique works best with elemental chakra, especially with wind-natured chakra which greatly increases the offensive cutting power**

Important endnotes! Please read

 **Hey guys Love the feedback and all the faves but i have some news you guys may not like. First I would like to say I am not quitting anything. So calm your shit.**

 **But I am going to be writing more stories and I would like your support with them.**

 **The First is a Narutox Kaijudo rise of the duel masters fic that has been in my head for a long while. And I know I am going to get some disapprove for this but it is a neglect fic.**

 **BUT not the normal kind that has 50version of emo Naruto who gets shit on for no reason before getting OP by chapter 5. It will be similar to the ones written by CharitysSongbird an epic writer who makes some damn good fics and the best written neglect fics. (Along with a jubi Naruto that is NOT OP and is orginal hell)**

 **Because he doesn't follow the emo rough he sticks with Naruto's true self. Who sees the division in his family and tires to fix and the problem his neglect causes. As in Naruto tries whatever he can to fix his fractured family.**

 **Also like his work and Outfoxed by hazeleyes180 along with Drifting by AlphaDelta1001 they are slow burn fic. Meaning they take awhile for world building and character build up that makes them great fics. Serosily Outfoxed has 29 ch and over 500,000 words and he just Had Naruto become a Genin. (Worth the waite it is epic.) Also while it won't be as extreme as him my fic will probably hit the start of series around 6-14 chapters give or take.**

 **Next is the other two fic ideas I have. Both of which are similar to 26-Lord-Pain 's NU: Dark Lord Plus. For those of you who haven't read it. It is basically a Naruto X Overlord (The game not the manga) base cross over that incorporates** **Over 52+ cameo cross overs!** **That all blend seamlessly and fucken work. seriously this was able to take the precisely machined base crossover (which acts as the plot ) and blend it camos and from everything including {List at bottom of notes }**

 **So ya two mega crossovers with a base story and world One being A Narutox Fairy tail and a Naruto X Highschool DXD crossover. The DXD idea I will leave as a surprise but I will say Main pairing is Naruto X Kayuga with side herem and a Delinquent Naruto gang leader (Manga delinquent not real one)**

 **The fairy tail one Well again it is a less used and less than stellar Naruto gets kicked out of Fairy tail. In summary Naruto feels unwelcomed, mocked and underappreciated by the family that is Fairy tail. With him being the weakest in the Generation. As a result he leaves to wollo in shame, anger, envy and sadness.**

 **But he finds an old man with an odd staff getting mugged by bandents. Trying and failing to help all the while getting fairly wounded. Only for the old man to kick ass and save the day. Admiring his spirit the old man offers a chance to grow stronger from the potential he sees. And offers to let him join his guild which is a Military guild. (Or whatever Radin joined in his Metal gear game with him as a ninja cyborg )**

 **Meaning he will meet many people he will fight, train and possible die with. Ya this fic I will try and make dark as in near Akame ga kill level. Meaning death aplenty for both good and bad guys. Slavery, rape, human trafficking all kinds of shit. Meaning some camo character will die and or be mutilated**

 **In both these fic I will being needing help from you guys as in character suggestion (Must be from the eastern media so no marvel but game characters are fine be it Dante from DMC or a character from a rather obscure manga as long as it came from Japan it is good {But no mario or sonic like character. So no Pokemon or Digimon, or something like that. Get the feel}).**

 **But to do this I will need background info on them that is** **detailed.** **Since I haven't read every manga in existence. And some betas if you guy want to help.(All beta get spoiler and samples from all my fics).**

 **Also I the DXd and Fairy tail ones will be up to a vote on which I do along with my Kaijudo fic. All will be hermes**

 **Thanks for everything guys.**

 **Nu dark lord + cross over list**

 **Thundercats new and old**

 **World of warcraft**

 **Fable**

 **Dragon age**

 **Invader Zim**

 **Avatar the last airbender**

 **Digimon**

 **D &D**

 **Metal Gear**

 **Teen Titans**

 **DC comics**

 **The Lion King**

 **Samurai Jack**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Fairly Odd Parents**

 **INfamous**

 **Maleficent**

 **I forget the rest It's been awhile since I have read it**


	6. Chapter6 Spa Day Ravelations

**So ya more new gods and Arachne is now blue…...mother heifer. So ya I am pissed again. So from this point on I'll put gods in whenever I please it's just blrag….anyone want to take a crack at this. Sorry rough patch. Looking for a job and college just got out, going camping every other week and writers block. So probably more updates if I get past my writer's block. And not trying to drop the ball again.**

 **And thank you too all my supporters sorry I am late. Mostly been working on the other story I wanted to get out. Which also got blocked by me slacking off and gaming (Doom and Sengoku Basara [it is the Gurren Laggan of Samurai anime]) sorry guys thank you for putting up with me. So I finished this one before my other new fic that I wanted to get since you guys are effin epic**

 **Also I will mostly stick with pre Shinto till the Shinto come out for all the new gods**

 **And now new gods… and one of them is Terra…..Well at least she gots back.**

 **Leave a comment.**

 **Jutsu = Rasengan**

Speaking = "Fight"

 **Biju speak = "bijudama"**

 _Thoughts ='ramen'_

 _ **Biju = 'thoughts'**_

 **Ch6**

 **Spa day revelations**

Over all Naruto has had a great week and a half in his opinion. Nox and him are getting along well enough. Though he could do without her need to pop into his room and just watch him sleep till he feels her presence. Which would lead to him freaking out a bit (read try and shove a **Rasengan** down her throat), followed by a lot of apologies, which would then be followed by him making tea and her swiping his ramen cups (which also involved in an attempt to shove **Rasengan** down her throat till she would make him one).

*Groooan*

Finally ending the night with them just reading manga or screwing around with her and chatting till he conked out which would lead to him tucked back into bed with a sticky note stuck to his head. That he was pretty sure meant thanks for the night. Well at least he thinks it meant that, it covered the whole page and was in Greek. Which he could not read soooo….. Had to work with what he gots and assume the best since she came back every other night.

"I can't feel my face."

Oh and he almost forgot the training of students was going just great.

"I can't feel my legs"

"Medusa -san you don't have legs."

"You're lucky, aruuu~, you have the benefit of not feeling. I on the hand have to deal with it." whined the nord hound of ragnarok. As he looked out across the training area at his fellow trainees. With Scylla and her snakes strewn across the ground all with comedic x-eyes and tongues hanging out. As the monster girl duo were hung by Arachne's webs occasionally bumping into one another like two pendulums, and Geb well he was literally strewn about the place. A bit of him here, some there and some WAY over that ridge.

"Oh don't be such a whiny little bitch Fenrir" Naruto called out to the wolf using the literal meaning of bitch, as he went about fishing for Geb's head in the aquatic arena. Which was strange he could have sworn he fell to pieces in the desert arena. ' _Ah well_ '

"Well screw you ya Muspelheim monster. Seriously what are you half giant?"

"No but I am a decadent of a god like alien race that could warp reality. That close eno….Found Geb!" Naruto shouted out as he held the large rock with eyes above his head.

"DA-NA-DAAAA!" Scylla cried as she bolted up to a sitting position to shout before collapsing back down. Garnering strange looks from all those with enough brain power to have higher level thinking other than how much pain they feel.

"Naruto….what….is….she…. talking…. About?"

"No clue, hey you think can assemble yourself or should I help?" Naruto questioned the head as he set him upon the ground. "No...I shall...be...fine…go... help….friends. " Geb stated as he began roll away with his other parts following him out the door soon after.

~Ka-crash~ And quickly crashing into some poor soul…...hopefully someone Greek, or Geb could have aimed for Ra. Meh most people in the room hoped it was a Greek girl.

"Soooo that happened. You guys need help."

"Besides bed rest? Nothing I can think of." Fenrir said as he popped his spine, back into place with a resounding crack. "You know any Ninja tricks for knotted spines."

"Me no, I was more into breaking them."

"Ya I can tell."

"But, Saiken could."

"Who the Muspelheim Saiken?"

"She is Shukaku's big sister by five tails and Isobu by three."

"Wait what." Fenrir's mind began to race as he began to think of the older sibling of the one and three tails. With each image growing more and more monstrous and bloody. As he envisioned one of the many nightmares of the things she would do to " _Fix his back_ ". " _ **Now now Fenrir-san let me just get the rocks for the bone crusher treatment and your back will be good as new. It will be just like you never had one.**_ "

"On second thought I'm feeling a lot better so I'll just leave and sleep this one off." Fenrir said as he began to shuffle towards the door. Only to have is scruff grabbed and dragged out towards the door by Naruto as his clones went to help the girls. "Don't worry Fenrir I insists you will have a great time….Worst case you feel slightly emasculated."

"Wait! What was that last part! "

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Honestly by this point as he stood in front of the door labeled six in Kanjin fearing for his life and the future state of his man-errr-wolf…..werewolf-hood. As the rest of his now conscious companions already entering with Scylla shouting about something involving "getting an aunty" which only worsened his fears.

"Come on Fenrir get your fuzzy ass in here!" Naruto said as he began pulling the closed eyed and cowering wolf into room six. Opening his eyes Fenrir expected to see all manners of torture equipment or at the very least the foreboding look of a hospital.

What he saw though was a charming wooden entrance to a traditional Japanese bathhouse complete with desk, bonsai tree and hanging scrolls with Kanjin saying 'love and peace' as well as another with 'relaxation'.

Turning his head he saw Naruto already going to ring the bell and almost immediately a door of to the side behind the counter rung flew open. From it steam poured through as a massive shadow was cast on the wall opposite to the door. This once again bringing forth the fear in his heart remembering the pain brought down on by the bijus's claws and now he would meet their "Big sister".

Till at last shadow was big enough to dwarf even Kumbhakarna that his heart stopped as he smelled the biju at the door. "Naruto-kun it's great to see-STRANGERS!" and out came women that almost glided across the floor towards the shinobi, till she saw the rest of them and bolted behind the ninja using him as living wall between the rest of them. And like that any tension vanished.

Any fear of wetting himself was gone as Fenrir's mind tried to process seeing the elder sister of the crazed Shukaku and the mighty Isobu cower behind Naruto….which caused his brain promptly just broke down. All the while the rest of the godly party just stared. "Sigh~ Sorry but as you can see Saiken is a bit shy."

"Indeed, but as much as I enjoy the smell of fear of others. Surely you have better reason to bring us here than to watch this being quiver." said the **blue haired** spider queen as she gazed at Saiken till she was met with a quick pulse of bloodlust. Causing her to break her gaze on biju and meet the ice cold eyes of Naruto as seemed to say "go any further and you will have a bad time". Gulping the spider backed down

"Saiken here is a healer Arachne." The blond stated harshly as sent one last look at the spider "... Who specialize in varies spa like treatments to soothe and heal the body. So since I have been pushing you lot so much. I figured I give you guys a spa day. So any questions?" The blonde said as he cast his gaze over the group.

"Is she my aunty?" the little sea monster questioned as she pointed at the slightly less quivering biju. Who peeked out at the shorter girl in surprise as he her eyes seemed to go completely blank. "Err- Guess she is. Don't worry Saiken, Sylla-chan is very nice she's the one Kokou has been telling you about." Almost like the slug she embodied she slowly slithered out from behind the blond towards the center of the room. But half way across the biju was soon glomped by the ginger haired monster. Startled for a moment the biju seemed to almost look like it would panic but feeling the little monster's arms tighten. Saiken practically melted into the hug.

By that point .Nordsoft had finally rebooted and with all his fears gone the wolf finally could get a good look at the humanized biju.

Overall she was short and that perfect chubby, barely coming up to five foot even with that perfect chub ratio giving her that full yet sexy look. with relatively long, unruly, clumped, up borderline white blue hair that was a somewhat darker shade of blue at the last few bits of the clumps that reached all the way down to her ankles and hid her eyes from the world(1). With two strands framing her round face bringing out the contrast of her peach skin colored and another two strands popping up from the center of head with the lightest droop almost giving the illusion of white slug stocks with blue tips.

Finally Fenrir took noticed **two** important things as Scylla puller her head out of Saiken's large jiggly bosom that seemed like the rest of her moved in erotic waves of much like a bowl of delectable jello. All of her wrapped up in a sea green kimono that went all the way down to the floor covering her feet. Which when combined with her fastened obi gave her that subtle hourglass figure putting emphasis on her bust and hips showing that behind that curtain of hair. Would be a perfect bubbly ass that would surely shake and quake with each movement. With her figure fully soaked in Fenrir's nose began to drip and his tongue loll out.

His pervert senses tingling Naruto turned was met with Fenrir's horn dog face. Tick marks forming he decided to do the most reasonable thing. Follow the dealing with perverts plan version Naruto.

Step 1 face the pervert.

Eyes shadowing under his hair the blond turned to face the Nordic wolf anger boiling within him.

Step 2 Gain said perverts attention.

"Fenrir this is Saiken a person who is like family to me. So tell me, what do you think you're doing." spoke the blonde through gritted teeth as the hounds mind seem to grind to a halt.

Step 3 Wait for their response.

"Uhhhhh" ' _Fuckfuckfuckfuck. I am dead why couldn't I have died after seeing the kimono pop like in those books_ '

Step 4 Take action

"Fenrir….. **LARIAT!** " Closing the small gap Naruto lashed out with the favored technique of the Raikage family, smashing the wind pipe of the god before flowing into a perfect headlock. "For your crimes Fenrir you must suffer DEATH BY SUFFOCATION."

While this went on the reaming people in the room could only look in aghast the man half the size of the beast shaped god attempt to choke said god. "D-D-Does this happen often?" the six tails questions as she attempt to shield the child in her arms from the violence by attempting to suffocate the poor? Monster with her bosom. "Fairly often while he may break the mold mosssst godsss tend to follow he ssstill acts like a violent buffone." the snake god said as she looked at the two males in disdain as Fenrir repeatedly smacked the ground with one hand as his other tried to pry off Naruto. While Arachne just seem to turn her head seeming wanting to be anywhere else.

Turning her attention back to the other woman in the room Saiken could not help but feel a little miffed as the look Medusa gave Naruto. A man who nothing but kind to many. "That is untrue." Saiken spoke in a confident tone that surprised the two cursed Greek woman as Scylla finally worked her head up past Saiken's mountains to look up under her hair and into her fierce black eyes.

Looking in surprise at the one eighty the quivering being did from meek to something of a beast coiling its body to strike. Medusa could not help but subtly shiver for a moment at presence Saiken seem to now permeate. While Arachne was snapped out of her own thoughts at now looked at the small woman in intrigue.

"Do not underestimate Naruto for has gone through more than you can imagine. You say he acts like all the gods here. But from what he has told me a god of his position would have left you with whatever **pitiful** existence you had before as a best case scenario, and as worse take you and use you as he sees fit. So I advise you two to not spit upon his kindness, for while he may be a man who does not hold revenge in his heart for hypocrites such as yourselves. But..." Hair shifting allowing her one of her eyes to be seen and drag the light into its black pupiless depths while her six slimy tails wriggled out through her kimono. "Should you. My siblings and I will more than make up for it. We have more than enough experience breaking fools such as yourselves. So I suggest you correct your attitude towards Naruto's attempts to become honest friends with those who have shared in the same pain as he has. Or **else you shall know why out of all the I am known as the** **Eien no saigai** (The Eternal Disaster)." Seeing the two give a final quiver be it from her tails or her threat Saiken felt satisfied and withdrew her tails. Smiling she turned to look at the boys only to sweat drop.

"Apologize dam it! "

"I REGRET ONLY NOT SEEING WHAT IS UNDERNEATH!"

"SON OF BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sighing the six tails could only remove the young monster from the confine of chest before walking up to two monster girls as they seemed to find their spines once more at gave the now impassive is slightly edged glare.

"Good evening I am Saiken. I am the owner of the Lazy Slug spa. I welcome you on your first steps to near boneless relaxation." The biju said with an even tone as she bowed her head to the guests. "If you will follow me we can begin your treatment." Grabbing the youngest monster by the hand she began to move towards the inner workings of the spa. "Come along Sylla-chan we should get you cleaned up. And Naruto please do not kill your friend. " The slug called out over her shoulder as she left the two boys to catch up later.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

For thousands of years the halls of Valhalla rang out with joy and merriment, as both warriors and gods enjoyed themselves. Be it feasting after the fighting in the fields of battle or enjoyment of a buxom lass…...Or several. One way or another those of godly blood were able to enjoy all perks of a warrior's pantheon. Well all except for a few one in particular being the eldest son of Loki as he spent is day under the castle listing to the privilege mortals had over Lokison.

But now free of chains both physical and mental he was able to enjoy the pleasures of that come with life. One particular that was often looked down on for being too soft for their warrior culture. With the basic idea it would weaken and soften their warrior spirit.

And he was enjoying the shit out of it.

From deep cleaning showers the blasted off the dirt in places he did not know he even had to the best part of a guy ever going to a spa. Getting worked on by a really pretty girl.

"Ohhhh ohhh right there, right there OHHHHH that's hits the spot~" groaning Fenrir could not help but let out a moan of appreciation as one of his many kinks was worked on under the skilled hands of the biju. As they like the slug their wielder embodied glided across his back and seemed to sink into his knots and reduce them along with the rest of him, into quivering relaxed mush of ecstasy.

"See I told you this was a good idea ya mutt." said the blond on another table across from the wolf with a clone of Saiken working on the blonde's shoulders. As the wolf simply groaned in agreement as snap echoed from his reset back.

"My my Fenrir-san you certainly carry a lot of long standing stress. I am afraid it will take more than one session to get out all the kinks." The slug Biju said as she began to secrete more salve onto her hands to hopefully work of some more of the kinks, before she moves them on to the next treatment. "That sounds-higher higher ohhhhhh- great, but it seems a shame anytime I'd spend with you I would be facing away from your pretty face." The wolf flirted back to the now flushed slug. "I-i-i-i"

"Fenrir I suggest you think about what you're doing very carefully. Because you do remember she as two older brothers and I will have you meet them both along, with Shukaku and Isobu and the rest of them. " The blond threatened only to be chastised by the slug Biju. "Please Naruto try not make this harder on me. His back already tense enough." As she began to work her elbows into the wolf's spine.

"Hmmmm yes Naruto let your friend finish running her hands along my back. After all she seems very eager to work on it. "

"...Fenrir shut up" Naruto bit back in defense of the biju who was now sporting a blush that would give his wife a run for her money.

"That should be enough for now otherwise the muscles may bruise." she said before walking off to prepare the next treatment. "WHHHAT over already?" and missed the whining of the nord. "Shut up mutt. I just hope she comes back. I honestly surprised she hasn't run off with your 'attempts' at flirting." reprimanded the blond as he began to lose his patience with the dog and his sudden refinding of his balls.

"Well she doesn't seem to mind." Fenrir bit back

"That's because she too nice and shy for a hardheaded mutt a like yourself to read properly!" Naruto said as he began to glare at the wolf as Fenrir turned his head to meet the glare.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya! You Damn Nordic skirt chaser!"

"That's it! Let go!"

"Bring it! I figured you didn't get enough punches to the nose yet! " With a flurry of movement the two warriors stood up ready fight once more. Only to be interrupted as a large clattering hit the ground gather the attention of the warriors.

Because their, was Saiken returning with their next treatment flushed and wide eyed as she stared at the two fighters…...the two **nude** fighters. "B-b-b-b-BIG!" Before promptly fainting.

Panicking the two left their fight on the back burner to help the slug biju only to step on their next treatment. Which was unfortunately the hot rock treatment….that was heated to a temperature capable of passing even godly flesh.

"SON OF-"

"-AN ELF" (2)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Best Bathroom Ever!"

The more mature monsters could not help but sigh at the younger monsters simplicity. But at the same time they could not help but smile at how right she was at the statement at how good it was. As the stress from hundreds of would be hero hunts melted away. As they each enjoyed a different spa treatment.

.

With Scylla as she and her hounds relaxed within a mineral bath. Her hair done up with a towel as her dogs laid their heads on pillows at the edge of the tub with the works including mud mask and cucumber slices.

While the older monster duo enjoyed their own treatments. With Arachne enjoying a traditional sand bath (3) that warmed and relaxed her many joints, while Medusa (who refused to remove her mask) was worked on by a half a dozen Saiken clones each working of a different part of her body. With one on her back, another on her waist and the rest working on her tail to ease a few of her hundred or so muscles that ran through her tail. Turning the mask wearing individual to mush leaving all the occupants to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere, as they listened to the bubble of the springs and sloshing water of a miniature waterfall.

Till at last Saiken broke the silence "Medusa, Arachne." The slug said gaining the attention of the monsters. "I-i-i-I would like to apologize about earlier. For the way I acted. It's just the Naruto-kun has gone through a fairly harsh life and has done so much for me and all my siblings. Despite how little we can give him." the Rokubi laminated as tears prickled at her eyes. "Which is why me and my siblings are so defensive of Naruto. For anyone who spits on what he has done, we try and _correct_ those who do because Naruto is too kind of a man to do it himself." she said as the all eyes turned to the head Saiken clone while the other seem to fade out.

"Aunty what did Oni-san go through to get where he is today." Wiping her tears she could not help but give a somewhat sad smile. "While I cannot give you his full story that privilege goes to my eldest brother." summoning a chair to sit on the biju began to tell the abridged version of her family's savior.

"From the moment he was born into the world many would assume he would be one of the greatest men to walk the earth from start to finish. As the blood of two great warriors flowed through his veins one a man who was so fast he could kill an army in seconds, while his mother hailed from a clan the took three of the strongest nations and plethora of smaller one to siege to a clan of 500. And even though they won at a heavy cost a handful of the clan persevered even if they were scattered to the win." The slug stated as if to show the sheer grandeur of the blond ninja.

"But...The world is not so kind." She solemnly stated as any notation from Medusa and Arachne that this would be the story of another hero. "Hours old he was orphaned by a madman and was forced into the burdens of a Jinjuriki, the power of human sacrifice." casting her hidden eyes to the eyes of her listeners feeling her own eyes water as Scylla seemed be already close to crying streams of tears. Finding her voice once more she began to answer the elder monsters curious gaze. "A Jinjuriki is one who has had either me or one of my siblings sealed into them and seen as either a weapon of great strength at best or a monster at the least. And Naruto was the jinjuriki of my eldest and strongest of us who in an attempt to free himself of his nearly 200 years of imprisonment and extortion laid waste to Naruto's home village. While also in the process killing the beloved leader of the village Naruto's father. As a result he was hated since the day of his birth for what he held." she said looking at her audience once more before a small smile broke out on her face. "But that did not deter him, despite all the hate, he wanted to prove them wrong. He wanted to be the Hokage. The leader and the hero of the village." Smiling the slug stood up and began to go about digging out the spider god but never stopped telling her story.

"Now while you may think that with his pedigree he would easily rise to the top, but in reality he was one of the worst. He couldn't take a test worth a damn nor could he fight all that well, which as a result he became the dead last of his class in the Shinobi Academy." Saiken could not help but giggle at the rather humorous faces the ladies she could she sported. As she prepared the spider for the hot tub. It never got old when people learned truth that such a powerful man literally climbed from the bottom to the top. "Now where was I?"

"Oni- san sucked when he was a kid Aunty."

Giggling again at the young girl the biju continued her story. "Ahh that is right and it is Oba Scylla. Now despite his dead last status he did not give up, rather he just fought even harder. Knock him down he will get back up, throw a wall in his way and he will bust through it. Eventually people learned that they should give up on making him give up." she said with a giggle as she set the spider into the tub with the now starry eyed sea monster or rather bath monster at the moment. "So he pushed forward gaining strength and allies defeating beings even the gods of our world feared…..But many forget his strongest power. " pausing to allow a dramatic build up. "Is to empathize with hearts of others." Gaining confused looks from others she continued. "Naruto could on an almost subconscious level feel the pain others when he looked into their eyes. Because of his background he would try and help them. He would be an ear to listen too or a hard punch that would knock them out of their funk. As a result many of his greatest enemies became comrades to him for while many saw him a 'sacrifice that had the unfortunate luck of living through a ritual', but he wore that with pride because he would sacrifice himself for others without hesitation. It did not matter the background or what one looked like if he saw pain in your eyes he would try and get rid of it. No matter the cost to himself, because of that he became so strong. Strong enough to achieve the impossible, true peace for his world" Silence was all story teller received as the monsters looked at her in wonderment or disbelief. "That is why I and my siblings defend him, because he reached out to us even when would have rather saw him dead at our feet. Allowing my family to grow better for it. Which is why seeing someone like you who has been offered his kindness spit upon so callously it causes my blood to boil hotter than even my brothers."

"So ask this of you two either try and be open to Naruto-kun's honest attempts to be kind to you. Otherwise please just leave I will not tolerate Naruto being used for someone else's selfish desires." With her peace said Saiken gather needles for Medusa's acupuncture but before she could start she was stopped by quiet voice. "I apologize for my actionsssss" came the quiet voice starting enough belonging to Medusa. "But Arachne and I have been harmed more timessss then we can count by smiling young charmersssss. Be a betrayal of the heart or heroesss trying to be smart and gain our trust before attempting to kill us for a reward from Athena."

"Medusa you do not need to tell them about-"

"But I want to Arachne!" the cursed snake yelled cutting off the spider. "I want to." the now distraught snake as she trailed off into silence. "You only go as far as you need to Medusa-san. But I can tell you this with full confidence that Naruto will never try and hurt you purposefully. "

Nodding the snake continued "After the goddess Athena cursed me for being a victim of a god'ssss lusssst " hands balling into fists as the mood turned dark before she pushed through the rest of her story. "Cursssed with my new form and a face that can turn even the ssstrongest of gods to stone by ssssheer uglinessss, I wasss hunted as a monssster. As a result I wear this masssk as a memento to my old self and all that I have lost." overcome with grief tears began to pour through eyeholes of the mask. The story freeing the grief of the teller so that all in room would feel their heart go out the ruined maiden. Till at long last her grief turned back to what it always did, anger. Hate radiating from her being she hissed out the name of the one who has caused her grief. "Athhhena." Gripping table she felt her temper course through her burning raging to devour all that is around her, as memories of the hundreds sent to kill her in the name of the god's justice or revenge for one of the many who tried to use her and paid the price for it.

Then like out of nowhere she felt as if she was dropped into a warm bath as he anger seemed to flow out of her. Opening her eye she was met with mop of hair that belonged to Rokubi as the short biju wrapped her arms around gorgon giving comfort. "I am sorry for what you have gone through. I can only imagine the pain you and Arachne have gone through. But do not fear the burdens you carry for you are among friends." hearing the sound of water dripping Medusa soon felt another pair of arms wrap around her frame from behind as strands of blue hair cascaded past her snakes. "Who do what they can" Spoke Arachne as she gave a strong squeeze at the being she saw as a sister since they first shared their pain. "To help lessen your burdens however much we can. " The eyes watering it was one last push to free the flood gates. That came in the form of all three woman being squished together as the final monster girl joined them as she and her dogs wrapped around the whole group in one super hug. "So please don't be sad."

Finally the dam broke and since her first day as a monster she cried as the love of friends surrounded her.

It was a while before Medusa calmed down and her tears retreated to sniffles as one by one they released their hold on the gorgon. Unwrapping her arms from the woman the Biju looked up into her eyes and gave a comforting smile. "If you ever need any help do not hesitate to come and ask me or any of my siblings." getting a nod from mask wearing snake. "Now why don't we finish up alrig-"trailing off the biju quickly gained a red tint to her face before at long last "-MEP!" she poofed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well that got awkward." Naruto said as he walked out from the men's side looked mildly refreshed after the incident.

"Ya but I'd still go back." said the now practically shimmering Fenrir stood slightly taller as the hunch he gained from his years of imprisonment was lessened under the caring hands of the Rokubi. "Agreed" Till at last the girls came out from their side with the boys hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Now remember what I said and do it when you feel up to it ok." came the soothing voice of Saiken as the girls finally exited the room all looking rather fetching as the spa worked it wonders. While Medusa came out by Saiken's side in a rather melancholy mood. ""Hey is everything- OUMPH!"

"Oni-san! Look how soft and sparkly my hair is."

Nodding his head Naruto gave a quick look towards the biju only to get a soft smile which quickly turned into a flush as Fenrir walked past.

But alas the day must end and so the companions left the lazy slug spa. Some casting glance at a blonde eye of wonder, hope or childish happiness. While others just avoided gazes as one burned bright red and the other gave a wink.

 **Notes after this**

 **1:Saiken's hair looks the Hex maniacs from Pokémon but very pale blue with bluish tips at last few bits of the hair clumps**

 **2…...I don't like elves that much…..that is all…..Well the male ones everyone knows why a guy would like a female elf.**

 **3\. Basically it is the treatment were person is buried into a cocoon of heated sand that will relax soothe the body. Or for anyone who has seen Pokémon Hoenn league or played the Lavaridge town gym it the people next to the spa.**

 **NOTES READ READ READ.**

 **FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CH. Sorry guys it took so long a lot of it my fault I got no excuse. No since you guys put up with me I will leave you guys a spoilers at the bottom. But first things to address.**

 **One why Saiken description is in soo much more detail the Kokuo well it's from Fenrir's eyes rather than Naruto's who sees the Biju as family Fenrir sees her as a hot chick sooooo you get the idea**

 **Ok For those of you wondering about the Medusa thing and why Arachne is much more composed is because Medusa has been through a lot more so she is a bit more unstable (you know raped, cursed and having her life wrecked). While Arachne was a work woman who didn't really lose too much other than the whole monster bit. And actually boosted her sewing 100x and saved her a lot of money for silk. As well as being a normal woman who lived her life and gained strength from it hardships while Medusa was an innocent priestess.**

 **And I know a lot of your a bit miffed with the length retailing of Naruto's story but I felt that was needed at helped set a better mood for heart to heart to exchange.**

 **Also Saiken nickname the six tails is the only biju of using poisons. Very potent poisons that can disintegrate a tree in seconds. Now imagine the long term effects of that. Well let's just say there's a reason the land of water is a bunch of islands that rely on fishing.**

 **Finally please review no flames.**

 **SPOILER!**

 **Since all you guy put up with me I will let you know what chapter Naruto's first fight is in chapter 9…...Ya I know bad gag but it will be worth it! So I will leave you chomping at my balls with that.**


	7. Love, War… and Shinobi?

**Alright! Time to get my writing into high gear I want to get to a fight worthy of the hype everyone's been building since they read this! But first minor plot development like all good shonen manga and anime. So in the background if anyone needs me I shall re/experiencing Yu Yu Hakusho, Guren 5, Drifters and Hitman reborn while listening to Sabaton in preparation for an epic fight. So let's do this!**

 **Also guys new fic is posted soooo check it out…#shameless self-promote**

 **Jutsu/ special attacks = Rasengan**

 _Thoughts ='ramen'_

Speaking = Fight

 _ **Biju talk = bijudama**_

 _ **Biju thoughts 'Oi brat'**_

 **Ch 7**

 **Love, War…. and Shinobi?**

It was middle of the night and by this point he should be used to it. "Noxxxxx." But fuck that, it was starting to get a bit weird. "Yes Naruto?" questioned the Night goddess from the side of the bed. "Do you have to do this every time you come over?" complained the Shinobi as he opened his eyes and turned his head to meet the masked one of his half bed mate.

Which meant instead of getting all the way into the bed or just staying at the side, she flops halfway onto the bed leaving her legs to rest on the ground while she puts her face unreasonably close. And for Naruto whose days have gotten weird ever since the spa day, with Medusa sending her yellow eyes at him after every practice or Scylla pestering him about stories of his past. It was not the best sight to see someone in a mask watching you sleep at 12:50pm, no matter how sexy she looked.

On the bright side it seemed some of the bijuu were starting to come out of their shells more without his need to prompt them. So it did his heart good to see Saiken start a little after practice 'book' club for the girls. Bad news he had deal with giggling over some pretty boy mask guy as he charmed girls is super miniskirts with mystic space powers (or something). As he had to deal with a Scylla controlled Bardock as she kicked the ass of his Goku. ' _Curse you monkey suit mask!_ '

Overall he would say at best his week would be described at the very least as turbulent. With either training becoming weird with the way he was looked at by the only two woman in the training group to having some of the few people he has left of his old world finally branching out, which was good even if he had to deal with the giggling as he gamed.

Looking back at his guest all Naruto could do was sigh before rolling off the bed and spring back up. "So what are we doing this time." the blond practically yawned out as he walked around the bed to the door and Nox.

Giving a coy smile the Greek goddess of the night placed her feet on the ground and slowly lifted her motherly hips high. When her moons reached their zenith did she began to drag her swells of land across the bed and rose up into a standing positions like some mermaid of the starry sea. Looking over her shoulder at the goddess she saw that her spectator now sported a small blush that dotted his cheeks, deciding to finish her little show Nox fully straightened. But not before arching her back with hands on her hips allowing her chest to give a few finishing bounces.

After all what did that theatrical thunder headed grandnephew of hers say? ' _Always leave an impression, was it?_ ' casting one last look at her audience she let one more smile before she began to walk past him. But not before running a passing finger along his jawline. ' _That may be true for flashy gods. But like my night sky I prefer to have them come back for more._ ' With a last over the shoulder glance at the now crimson ninja she gave another seductress smile as she sashayed to the viewing room.

Still as a statue the blushing blond could only look down and stare before punching himself in the upper thigh hard. ' _I'm going to need pants again_.' Grabbing some sweats from his dresser and muscle shirt he made his way out towards the living room. Only to be faced with a wild Nox as she laid herself across his couch as one of her arms propped her head up as the other laid across her lithe waist, as one of her legs was propped up as if to give an invitation. Eyes dropping lower like light to a black hole he could not help but wonder that secrets lie within its shadowy depths of her raven themed dress.

Giving a last nerves gulp Naruto averted his gaze and began to take a look through his collection. Knowing Nox's preferences to more mature and darker series he took a squat to look through his lover shelves were he kept them. "So what do feel up for this time? We got Ghost in a shell, **GARO** honoo no kokuin, Berserk, Hellsing, Aldnoha **.** Zero, Ninja Scroll, Devilman, Gun Grave, Monsterrrr…. " Naruto couldn't help but cut himself off as he felt a fairly plush weight settle on his head. Caution casting his gaze upward he could only find the night goddess leaning over him as she rested her bosom upon his head as she reached for a title. "How about this one instead." Handing him the DVD case he wearily reached up and grabbed the offered series as he internally gulped as he realized she grabbed from that section.

' _Lovely Complex.'_ she grabbed from the romcom section. Casting a glance over his shoulder he saw that t goddess of the night now sitting in a more proper position signaling she probably wanted him to sit next to her. ' _It's going to be a loooong night._ ' Sighing the blond could only comply with her wishes as popped in the disk and took his seat, a fair distance from the night goddess. Pressing play on the remote the blond started what would be a long night.

And so as the movie played, the two played a very fun game called cougar and the blushing mouse. Which mostly involved during the fade out moments when they weren't laughing was Nox scooting closer and closer to shinobi as he attempted to keep a respectable distance between them. But like all thing they must come to end and in Naruto's case the end of the couch.

Giving a little smirk the goddess could not help but let out a little smirk as she allowed one of her arms to wrap around the blonde's allowing her to pull him in a little bit closer. Felling him blush as his head neared her breast gave her a little shiver of excitement and the warmth he gave off. "Nox what are you doing?" the blond murmured out as he did his best to watch fairly good show as he simultaneously attempted to free his arm.

Giving a coy smile the goddess responded "Why I just felt us growing a tad apart lately. And I felt the need to close the gap." Weaving a sandal cover foot out of the depths of her dress she made it snake across around the blonde's effectively trapping him. "You know if you felt left out you could have just joined the little training. It not exactly a private affair."

Giving a little hum the goddess pulled the blond closer as she basked in his presence. "Hmmm I keep that in mind." By now the blond was practically in her lap and she enjoyed every little bit of him. From his earthy smell that hid that subtle musk masculinity, to his course lion like mane he called hair. She even craved those little whiskers that marked his face, ohh what she would give to stroke them.

His very being seemed to tease her, to make her want him and as the weeks went on she only became more and more enthralled by him. So that she would crave his being like a starving man food.

She had slept with the Erebus the very personification of darkness, yet this hero interested her more with the way he acted the way he thought to the sheer openness of his being. He welcomed with open arms many who to the gods were seen as beast that could think, but he saw potential with them that none saw. Which he brought forth turning them into warriors of fairly high caliber.

By ambrosia she wanted this exotic being, she wanted his small form to ravage her goddess body like some mortal that caught eye her three grandnephews.

And by Chaos above she would have him.

"Uhhh Nox you kinda getting a little-MPHH!" So she decided if the hero would not take the princess, the princess would take him. More specifically his lips as she twisted the blond in her lap to give her a better angel. "Oi Nox!-Mph!" She only gave him moments to catch his breath as she forced his back into the couch before resuming to capturing the lips of the one who gained her interest.

Finally his fumbling stopped as they attempted to work past her arms to her chest. ' _Mmmm. Finally, this would not be much fun if only one of us does anything.'_ Giving a little smirk as the blonde's hands finally found purchase on her chest she prepped herself for what would hopefully be nice long ride- Through the air!?

"Get OFF!" Her mind barely processing as she went from one moment of satisfying her desire of shinobi till like a whip her head sapped back as she hit the ground with an oomph.

There the two lay one on couch as he attempted to wipe the saliva exchanged as the other attempted to think of what went wrong. "Do you prefer to be on top? Is that the problem?" Sitting up the blond could only look at the goddess with wide eyes as the goddess proceeded to get up and dust herself off. "What? No!" Making her way back to the couch the goddess asked again. "Then do you have some sort of courtship ritual?" Nox asked as she took a seat at the side of the blond once more. "What NO! And I swear is say I am gay I will punch you sooo hard your ovaries will pop out and dangle like balls." The blond threatened as he gave the look at the woman. He knew what when through their heads every time he turned down one that was making a pass at him. But it seemed that the goddess only smiled as if he made a joke. "Look I'm a married man." the blond stated as he palmed his face.

"OH. Is that all." The Goddess waved off as if it was some gnat.

"What?!"

Humming the goddess felt the need to indulge the hero is common knowledge. "Beings such as us don't really need the concept of marriage." That garner the attention of the blond. "It's there, but it is as needed as a ballista at a whorehouse. For ageless being such to be tied down is trivial at best. As many spend night with another regularly or for the sake of producing gods." As Nox continued the lesson she failed to notice the tensing through the palm of his hand as each word seemed to bring out the beast in the shinobi as his hair paled, lengthened and spiked. "So why don't you forget that little mortal girl thattttt."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as an unseen pressure asserted itself over them. Casting her eyes towards the man of her desire she could not help but flinch, as the younger man's being swelled from his 6'5 to 7'10. His form once bright like a hero was now ashen like a demon as a single metallic eye stared with a slitted pupil that like a blade attempted to carve her being in twine with his sharp gaze.

For a moment she felt as if she would truly die.

Seeing the fear from her the blond could only let of a breath as he brushed his hair back. "Sorry about. I know your culture is different and what not. But to me and where I come from normally you stay loyal to one you married." Naruto said as he willed his being back to his normal state. "Fairly true most cultures do stay loyal to their spouse. But they are mortals while we are gods those rules do not apply to beings such as us."

"I know, I know I get that immortal almighty beings you make the rules yada yada." The blond said exasperatedly as he tried to explain this to a Greco/roman. "I swear it like you guys don't understand love." Feeling slightly offended at the remark the goddess could not stop her tongue's blade. "I beg to differ more than a few of the fractions have god's related to love and my fraction has a living embodiment of love here at the arena. We have lived for millennia I am fairly certain that we know about love."

"Know of most likely, been in love I kinda doubt that, lust as much as a horny teen, most of your fraction." Frustration boiling the goddess could not help but fire back. " And a mortal barely half a millennia knows better than his elders?" Smirking the blond could not help but ask the question. "Really then what is your definition."

A smile and pride fell across her being as her posture straightened and went to prove herself right. "In our fraction we have 6 definitions of love; Eros; fertile love, Philia; deep friendship between parents and children, Ludus; playful love of youths, Agape; Love for all, Pragma; longstanding love of a marriage and Philautia; love of oneself." Smiling like a good student head high Nox was confident she put the mortal into loves enlightenment.

"Bwhahaha!" only to be faced with boisterous laughing "What! What is so funny! " The goddess shouted stood and towered over the blond. "It just your answer is soo bloody text book. As in literally from a book no wonder a lot of your fraction are always getting your rocks off. If you schmucks see to see love as such separate things." Anger coursing through her being she did not held her tongue. "Like you know a better. I was one of the first to be born out of chaos and later form the Greco/roman pantheon. As if you could possible know more a being who has lived for eons and seen the path of thousands of worlds." The goddess shouted at shinobi as her candelabra illuminated the room with blue flames of Nox's rage.

"Yet somehow I know more than you!" The blond shouted back starting the goddess once more with his ferocity as he leapt to his feet. "I know of struggle, of sacrifice, of loyalty, of family Of LOVE! Concepts that you gods seem to fail to understand. Concepts that humans have put into practice daily and seem to know more of them then you gods." The blonde said as he took a step forward forcing the goddess back with his sheer will in his eyes. "Aries the god of war seems to be nothing more than a fool that's high on bloodlust! As he seems incapable of understanding the horrors of war and struggle soldiers face if they lose, if they don't make it back, how they don't come back whole in mind, body or spirit." Raged the blond as he continued to press the attack on the goddess forcing her to retreat.

"While you're alleged love god seems to be nothing more than some slut full of 'free love' that she spreads with every single person she sleeps with. As she contently goes behind the back of her husband. And Zeus don't get me started on that fucker." The blonde said as he back the goddess into a chair and began to pace.

"So let me enlighten you of the struggles of humanity and those below you. So list start with what started this. The idea of love." And like a bandit in front of a fire jutsu, Naruto stood rigid as his eyes widened "Kami never though I give a lecture of love." Naruto mumbled as his body went slack from the irony of it. "Man I am honestly last person who should be talking about this. Guess I should start with an example. Actually I don't really have an example, Ahhh crap. Ahhh…...Fuck it! I'll wing it." The blonde mumbled as he swept his thumb across his nose as if to prep himself.

"Well from my understanding" ' _And pervy sage's books'_ "Love it chaotic, Love is messy, It's really all over the place." said the blond as he started pacing once more "It can be poison, it can be quick, it can be jealous. As well as a warmth that courses through your being and make you feel safe. Sometimes it's simple or terribly complicated. It can be strength as well as sacrifice. It can build up over years or formed in an instant." He said as eyes sparked with a longing. "But at the end of it makes you feel complete. For me I really never knew even the basics of love for a longest time. But my wife, kami wife she was so patient with a fool like me. She made me for once in my life truly complete"

' _Honestly looking back at it I was kinda jealous of everyone. Hell even my parents after hearing how they got together._ '

"And for that reasons I don't want to betray her. Hell even when she said it was ok for me to get more wives I declined. Looking back I think I could have took over a good chunk of the world through sheer marriage contracts alone." Giving a small laugh at the absurdity the blonde went back to the main point.

"So I stayed by her I put the risk of my clan's revival for one woman, while most would have tried to stick it in as many women as possible. And even to this day I stay loyal to the woman who made me feel whole. For over of 500 years I have never went astray from the vows I made to her. Even when she gave me permission to move on, I honestly didn't want to because even to this day I am loyal to her. To me that is love is doing all you can for a person for good or bad. Highs or lows. For me that is what love means that to me."

Giving a sigh the blond turned to his rather captive audience that was Nox. Who for the first time looked a little shocked at the rather clear yet chaotic description. "I ah, I have to go." the goddess said as she attempted to flee the room only to be caught by bolt of yellow.

"Nox look." the blond pleaded as he held the struggling goddess's hand. "Nox Look at me." the blond stated a little more forcibly, getting the attention of the goddess. "Nox I'm sorry. Look I know things will be strange for a bit alright. And I probably could have been a reacted better rather than start a debate. But that is what I feel, I know I said something's that have probably hurt or offended you and I am sorry for that. But like I said you gods have not truly experienced life. I know this will be rough for a bit I hope we can make it through this." The blonde said as he turned her around to face him. "Despite what has happened this night I do care for you and I hope we can still be close. I enjoy your company Nox. " he said as pulled the goddess into a firm hug.

' _This warmth it feels different._ ' slowly the goddess wrapped her arms around the blond. "Naruto..." said Nox.

"….Ya?"

"I'm Sorry."

"So am I Nox, so am I."

Breaking away from each other the two separated deciding to retire for the night. Bidding adieu the friends separated and proceed to the traditional nightly activity of sleeping. But sometimes after a long night to sleep you sometimes need a little help.

The crunching of grass echoed across grassy valley harmonizing with chirp of crickets and cicadas, as the area was lit up by the stars under the moonless sky. As a small figure approached a much larger one.

"Can I crash here for the night?" came the voice of the smaller figure.

" _ **Only if tell me what bugging you Naruto"**_ said the larger figure.

"Can't really hide anything from you ay Kumara." as if like a switch a large red eye slowly opened and turned it gaze towards the blond.

" _ **Kinda hard not to after you flashed your killing intent. So what got your panties in bunch.**_ " rumbled the Fox as he readjusted himself.

"Mind if I sit down?" asked the blond getting a snort from his larger companion. Taking that as a sign of agreement the blonde sat down and laid his back against his long time comrade's furry side. "So you know Nox?"

" _ **That goddess you went on about? What happened you finally copped a feel."**_

"What! No you damn perv. We got into a fight."

" _ **So what? You louse or what.**_ "

"Nooo. It became an argument. You know the Greco/Roman fraction? "

" _ **Yes I do tag along with you from time to time. I know about those pompous bastards, and here I thought you Ningen were bad.**_ " The fox growled out at the mention of the fools that were the Greco/roman fraction. They practically broke every rule in his father's book for their own selfishness. Even the Uchiha valued their own blood and comrades more than those fools.

"Well she's part of them."

" _ **And I take it she was one of the better ones that always seem to find no matter how bad the group.**_ "

"Ignoring that last bit. Ya she was or at least I think she is. The thing is she kissed me. I pushed her away. We eventually got into an argument over the idea of love. I think I hurt her and I tried to apologize but I don't think it got all the way through. Hell don't really think much of it got through really. She thinks just like the rest of her fraction. As they deem themselves above the rest of humanity."

Humming the fox decided to give his view. " _ **Personally I think you should just shut up and mate with someone.**_ " The fox stated bluntly but continued on despite the blonds protests. " _ **But I know how much Hinata meant to you. Hell she even managed to impress me. And I know why you stay loyal to her, but it has been centuries Naruto.**_ " stated the Kyuubi as the blond fell silent. " _ **She isn't coming back. I feel if you need at least try putting yourself out a bit. I know Hinata wanted you to be happy and you continuing to hold onto the vows you made when you were married will only keep you from fulfilling the last promise you gave her.**_ "

Casting his gaze to his partner as the fox laid his head onto his claws. " _ **Just sleep on it brat, and as for the Nox situation. Just do what you have always done. follow your heart and let what happens, happens. Be it you change her mind or you add another god to the 'whack upside the head list as hard as you can' list. Alright?**_ "

"Alright Kurama. Goodnight."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

" **WOLF'S CROSS!** "

" **GRAND WEB!** "

The blond could not help but sigh as he watched as Arcane and Fenrir attempted work as a team as they fought together against a single opponent. As a way to exercise a more diverse ability to harmonize with different comrades.

"You Fool! You are ruining my traps."

"Well bug your damn webs are ruining my aim!"

As one could tell it was failing terribly as neither could swallow their pride and attempt to follow the other.

" _ **En'en Hōka!**_ "

Did he mention they were fighting Son Goku. Impassively the blond continued watching as the unlikely winners of the match scrambled to run away from the burning green flames the bijuu breathed out across the field.

Giving another sigh the blond could not help but think back to a few nights ago and the fight ' _I hope she's alright_ ' thought the blond. " _ **Oi, Naruto were done**_ " only to be interrupted by the shinobi's ape king. "Sorry their Son. Must have spaced out. How did things go." the blonde said as he looked past the four tails at his students who were seen lying across the ground as smoke wafted off their brunt forms. " _ **I have seen howler monkeys fighting over a mate argue quieter and less then these too. About half way through I could not tell if I was fighting them or I walked in on their fight.**_ " Sated the bijuu

"Soo not good."

" **An understatement.** "

"Well thanks for the help I'll let you know if I need any more." Slightly nodding the tailed beast went into the seal to hopefully get rid of the headache those two gods gave him.

Looking back at the smoking duo he saw that they were up and arguing again much to the dismay of the blond. ' _What am I going to do with you two?_ ' As the blond continued and failed to think of some method that would get the two to tolerate one another. "Oni-san" only to be interrupted by the self-proclaimed little sister Scylla tugging on his clothes. "Hmm, Scylla-chan what is it?"

"There's a weird lady wanting to talk to you." the ginger said as she pointed towards the doors were a faint silhouette of a woman resided. "Thanks Scylla-chan, I can take it from here why don't you go practice with Geb so more." Getting a nod of agreement the little sea monster went to work with Geb in the water arena in attempt to make use of the streams that came from his shoulders.

Watching the little girl for a moment longer the blonde went to confront the silhouette. "So it's been awhile Nox." the blond called out to the silhouette causing the shadows to retract. "Indeed Naruto." the goddess replied.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...So what brings you here Nox." The blonde said as he attempted to break the awkward silence.

He was met with more silence. ….Awkward…

"Look Naruto." The goddess began. "About few nights ago I apologize for disregarding your beliefs." the roman said while bowing her head. "At times I forgot that you are of another fraction and you share different views than a majority of the god's here." the goddess said as she continued to apologize to the increasingly uncomfortable blond. "It alright Nox you don't need to bow I just kind hope we can stay close." the blonde stated as he attempted to get the goddess to stop bowing. "Look it's alright how about we just move forward alright. Here how about since you're here we do a little training. After all nothing better clears the mind and soul then a good fight"

"Yes that sounds nice, even if you sound like one of my grandchildren."

"Oi! I resent that remark." the blonde said as he mock shouted at his friend as she passed by him. "And Naruto." she said over shoulder at the bond. "Yeah?" the blond respond. "I hope to learn your definition of love. From a firsthand experience." She said with a hidden blush as the blood rushed to the ninja's face. ' _Maybe Nox, maybe_ '

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Over all Nox's integration went pretty smo…..Who the hell am I kidding there was huge cat fight between her Medusa and Arachne that would be the stuff of nightmares…..or sexy as hell. Well long story short they fought, Fenrir watched and Naruto had a lot of dam trouble as he tried to calm them down. But by three weeks the blond finally got them to settle down and they formed an odd tolerance of each other, which eventually delved into a friendship of sorts.

Which crumbled pretty fast whenever Nox attempted to flirt with blond. As it remained the two older monster girls of their failed love lives at the hands of the goddess of wisdom. Which devolved into a fight as Fenrir whined about him getting all the bitches earning him a cuff upside the head from Geb.

Otherwise despite all the shenanigans it was worth it because he finally had a table group! It took weeks of convincing but all his comrades were at one table.

"HEY THOSE RIBS ARE MINE YOU LITTLE SHIT."

"But my doggies need food!"

"Please...stop..food….. In…. cracks."

"QUITE! You insufferable dogs."

"OY you want to go you damn bug I'll squash your ass."

"Hmm Naruto they are quite noisy. Maybe we should take this somewhere private."

For better or worse as Naruto watched the chaos that was his table created, that could give the nords a run for their money in the rowdiness department. But it felt nice. To be surrounded by friends after soo long.

"Alright alright calm down you knuckleheads." The blonde's voice cutting through noise surpassingly well gather his table's attention. "Here Scylla take my teriyaki and stop taking Fenrir's food alright. Next time just get some more form Kronk ok." receiving nod from the sea monster from the scolding the blond decided to move on to the other. "Fenrir act your age. And if you and Arachne want to fight go take to the ring." stated the blond as the two in question just scoffed and turned away from each other. "After I want all of my comrades to at least somewhat get along." The blonde said as he handed the rock giant a handful of napkins t help. But when he turned back to his comrades he was met with more than a few odd stares. "What?"

"You think usss comradesss? Both myssself and Arachne" questioned the snake goddess. "Well ya we eat, train, and enjoy ourselves together I'd say we're comrades or at the very least friends." the blonde said to the monster duo as they gained rather wide eyes.

"Aye. As much as I rather smack that smirk of your face web head. I would not mind having you at my back. Provided you stay out of my way." bantered the hound. "In your way? I'd say it the other way around you dumb mutt." The spider queen shot back as planted an elbow into the table and rested her head against its palm.

"That right Medusa-nee. Were one big group like the Deimon Devil Bats!" the little sea monster cried out as she fist pumped with a great big smile at the snake. ' _Sssyylla'_ giving a small smile behind her mask Medusa could not help but not in agreement.

"Well, well what do we have here a bunch of trash mingling with a real god disgraceful." said one voice that seemed to just ooze ego and bloodlust. "Indeed brother, such a disgrace, a goddess mingling with; good for nothing dog." Began the other as gave off an aura of pride and superiority.

"Some useless rubble"

"A weak mortal."

"And a bunch of fucken monsters."

"Oi. . . You fuckers want to go. I'll take you asses and sent them straight to Niflheim!" raged the Nordic wolf at the two offending assholes as Geb held him back.

"It seems the dog need be put on a leash ay? Aries" sated the larger son of Zeus.

"Damn straight Hercules." agreed the more blood thirsty thunder son.

"Hey! Leave them alone you bakas!" came the definite cry of the sea monster as she stood proud…..on the table barely coming up to their shoulders. "That enough child now what do my spawn of my eternally aroused grandnephew want?" The night goddess said as she rested her chin atop of a very awkward blond as her boobflesh threated to consume him.

At the mere sight of his fellow faction member (that mattered to him.) mingling with some human, sparked a fury that has not been seen since the Troy incident. Speaking his mind and body the war god slammed his fist into the table, knocking Scylla off and into the arms of Medusa who caught her. "What we want as well as your king Zeus wants is you to stop shaming, yourself and the fraction by mingling with rabble." the war good growled out. As his fiery gaze ran across the members of the table before landing back on his fellow member.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"What do you mean NO!? You are someone of standing. While not as historic as myself you are still worth more than these rabble. " Shouted the prideful Hercules as the demand of his father was shot down by this less notable goddess while his half-brother went a rage as he frothed at the mouth. "It means exactly what it means. I said no and enjoy the company of my new comrades. You silly little children do you not understand what this means it means your mission is a failure and you can leave now. " The goddess stated as she waved of the two brothers, as she attempted to have her cleavage eat the blonde's head in her arms head despite his struggling.

"You naive little whore! You dare defy the will Zeus's as well as ours. You sad excuse of a goddess. Outside of your part in creation you are one of the most forgo -"

" _ **Hisss.**_ " interrupted the gorgon in defense of the night goddess before the war god could continue his rant of the goddess of the night. "You...Yo **u worthless freak! You dare raise your hand against me! A god, it seems you need some disciplining wrench!"** Hand lashing out to strike Medusa the war god was fully ready to put the bitch into her place.

"Now, now where did you learn to hit a pretty lady as well as the little girl she is holding? Last I checked where I come from that's bad manners, along with insulting one." But alas not even the gods can factor in Uzumaki Naruto.

' _When did he?_ ' was the general consensus of the blonde's allies. As Nox looked down at her arms now filled with a gag body pillow of Guts from Berserk.

As he stood in between the war god and Scylla and Medusa, as he held back Aries fist preventing him from striking the two behind him. "Now shouldn't crap like yourself apologize to the lovely ladies of the table and leave like a gentleman." calmly said the blond as he stared straight into the eyes of the war god. "Or are we going to have a problem?" questioned the blond as a flash of malice flashed across his eyes.

"MORTAL YOU DARE TOUCH THE BO-" raged the war god as the blonde's free hand snatched up the chains around the Aries neck and gave them a hard yank. Sending the two warriors heads crashing together like symbols. " **SHUT-IT TEME.** " shouted the blond as his headband sparked against the flimsy nosepiece of the war god's helmet. Which when he was released the war god was sent staggering back clutching his face.

" **You little shit I'll kill YOU!** " Lunging the war god attempted to attack the blond only to be held back by his half-brother. "Hold brother! Less we earn the ire of ' **M** agical **O** perations **D** eputies'" said Hercules as he began to talk reasons to his blood craving brother. "Besides you can always kill him as many times as you want on the field of battle." said the hero as his brother started to calm down. "That is **if** the systems allows such a weak being to take the field of battle." Smirked the hero as his godly brother shared with his grin.

"That's right…." Aries stood proud as he stuck his finger into the direction of the blond and his crew. "Listen up you blond haired piece of crap. While I may not have the pleasure of wiping the stain you make off my boots. I'll take satisfaction in knowing you can't help your pathetic mismatch of freaks as they meet my steel. " Giving one last mocking laugh the war god and his half-brother left. Leaving the blond their standing defiantly as he gazed at the backs of the war gods.

Giving a sigh the blond turned to his companies as the tension from his being left him. "Yo everyone alright there." Getting nods in response blond allowed himself to take his seat once more as he out a little hiss. "Not doing that again. I think that bastard's head is harder than mine." He said as he tentatively removed his headband which thankfully didn't receive any damage. "Shall I sooth your warrior's wounds?" Flirted the night goddess as she pressed her bosom against the blond once more. Leaving to the blond once more arguing with the goddess once more about taking things slow.

"Why?" questioned the snake as she looked at blond as he successfully peeled off Nox. "Why what?" Naruto respond back as he looked at Medusa with a quirked eyebrow. "Why did you block the strike, I am more than capable of handling myself." she stated. "Well it's like I said earlier. You are a comrade, and I don't stand by as one of my comrades was being attacked." said the shinobi as he reached across the table. "And besides if you're protecting Scylla-chan. Who will keep you safe?" he said with a grin as he ruffled the hair of the sea monster who still held in Medusa's arms. Looking at the smile, Medusa could not help but feel at ease as the shinobi continued to rub the head of sea terror despite her protests, as he just gave a bigger grin at the two of them. ' _Maybe...Maybe it's time I took Saiken's advice._ '

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Alright thanks for coming everyone." said the blond as waved off his guests as they walked out the door. ' _Finally a night to myself. No Nox. Scylla is in bed. And I got a couple hours to myself wonder if Shukaku is up for some-_ ' pondered the Naruto only for his train of thought as knocking derailed it.

Sighing the blonde opened the door for who he assumed was Nox. "Noooox. I thought you said something about familllllllllllll-" only to reveal Medusa as she held herself in somewhat of shy manner. "Lllllyyyy. Uhhhhh." Hands folded at her waist the gorgon finally met Naruto's eyes. "Naruto...can we talk?"

 **Jutsu list**

 _ **En'en Hōka! :**_ **Monkey Flame Arson: Son Goku Shoots green flames out of his mouth….. No further info I going to assume it is slightly mixed with sulfuric chemicals and such volcanic minerals giving it a light poisonous effect as well as other stuff.**

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **Alright reykivat I know you may bitch about the argument thing but I need to say this now. She is a Greco/ roman god who are mostly known to be really loose. So this kinda of a wakeup call for her and will be worked on it bits. And she will learn about more dedicated love eventually…..or at least something that be like re: monster were the Mc get a harem and laid.**

 **Also metaphysical god of heros…..in your face (had a lot of free time and no one was updating lately lol no hard feelings?)**

 **Also for everyone sorry if the love speech came out a bit of a mess and preachy. The speech is a somewhat modded version of my own views on love for Naruto. Also the Greek love thing is real but from my perspective is kinda too textbook to be put on something like love in my opinion.**

 **OK SHOUT OUT DONE LET GET TO THE MEAT**

 **Ok for those of you kinda miffed there was not any fighting again in any form well this chapter was for character building. And some more ground work for the love stuff. Ch 8 will probably be short and then we can get to the fighting.**

 **Also if anyone wonders why GARO was bolded...well it's a cool series that I am trying to give some more recognition too. It is basically power rangers + Berserk post everything goes to shit for guts. So you have medieval power rangers as they rip out the guts of demonic beings.**

 **OK last sendoff read review and pitch ideas please. Also I will be ending the poll in about three days after this goes up. In case of any turnabouts because at the moment the high school DXD fic will be made next and the fairy tale will wait till next time. Dad 9 / FT 3**

 **READ REVIEW, AND LEAVE IDEAS GUYS LATER**


	8. A New Love and A New War

**Alright not going gab you guys ears off so I will keep it short new fic check it. Also please check out my Kaijudo story I worked real hard on it. Alright let's get to it**

 **Jutsu/ special attacks = Rasengan**

 _Thoughts ='ramen'_

Speaking = Fight

 _ **Biju talk = "bijudama"**_

 **Ch 8**

 **A new love and A new war**

"Naruto...can we talk?"

Four simple words that pushed what would have been a nice relaxing night onto the backburner which was later also shoved off a cliff. As Naruto was now forced to play awkward host to probably the quietest and currently most estranged member of their little group.

Taking a deep breath Uzumaki grabbed the tea he prepared and moved to sit with the snake woman at his kotatsu.

"…."

"….."

"Uhhhh nice weather we are having?" the blond could not internally beat himself up hard enough, at the failed icebreaker as it only seemed to make the mood worsen further. As Medusa just adverted her eyes towards the tea. "Thisss wasss a missstake." the gorgon mumbled as she began to remove herself from the kotatsu. "I am sssorry for troubling you. I will take my leave now." she said as she began to leave only to feel grip on her arm.

"No Medusa…. Look I know things have gotten rather weird over the last couple of weeks. But you came to me, and I **never** leave a friend hanging. So if you need anything be it help or an apology if I offended you somehow. I got you." the blonde said with a conviction in his eyes as his grip held firm.

"..."

"..."

"...And if the problem isss beyond your capabilitiesss?" Medusa said as she kept her head faced away from him, not daring to look into his eyes. "Then I'll find a way, whether it be calling in some favors or giving the impossible a knuckle sandwich to the face." The conviction in his words striking her soul, Medusa mustered the courage to face the man who offered his help no matter the task. "But I can't help you if you don't tell me the problem." Giving a nod the gorgon took a breath to steady her nerves as she preppared to speak. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()(()()()()()()

' _How did it come to this?'_ ' Naruto laminated as he now sat with Medusa on his bed as awkwardness once more tried to set in. "You can tell me whenever you're ready Medusa." He said in hopes to get the ball rolling, which fortunately for him seemed to be that gentle nudge Medusa needed.

With a nod she began. "Naruto you know why I wear my masssk."

"Ya, something about limiting your power otherwise you would drain your stamina." the blonde said as he adjusted himself and crossed his legs to face the woman properly.

Giving a nod Medusa continued with her lament. "That isss true but do you know where I got my power?" reviving a rather confused cocked head the woman continued on. "Yearsss ago I was cursssed by the goddesss Athena." she clarified for the now wide eyed blond. "For before this monstrousss form I now posses, I wasss once a maiden of her temple with beautiful face and hair like ssspun gold." she felt the pull of memories as she looked back towards a happier time, only for to remember the events that came soon after. But before she could lose herself to the darkness she felt a hand lay itself on her shoulder. Locking eyes with the man beside her she felt straight to continue. "But the beauty came with a price as I garnered the attention of the god of the sea Poseidon." drawing in a breath she continued on as the grip on her shoulder tightened. "And as a mortal I could not refussse his advancesss….even if I could. " letting out a shuddering breath the woman continued on, even as tears threatened to overwhelm her. "But do to my goddesss's Athena's hatred towards the sssea god, she cursssed me… robbing me of the hair I took pride in and forcing my being into thisss disssgusssting form you sssee before..."

But before she could finish she was felt her companion's arms encircled her, pulling her into a firm embrace as her head rested on his shoulder. "Medusa...I can only imagine the betrayal you felt. As you were stabbed in the back by the one you trusted most. But I can tell you now no matter what you ask of me be it helping you undo your curse. Or help you take a chunk out both those assholes flesh. I am here for you. Don't ever forget that dattebayo. " The blonde said as he tighten his grip around the scared and broken woman. Barely hearing the woman, as she mumbled a few words while tears poured out from her eye holes. "You're lying I'm a monster no one ever wants to help Me." the blond response to her wounds of the heart was a simple reminder.

"Medusa do you remember what I told you when you first started training." she nodded no as he pulled back to look into her eyes. "I said I never go back on my word so that means till I help you, and succeed you're going to be stuck with me… and probably for a while after that. So if you ever feel lonely just call for me. And if I can't come then call for the friends you have and they will come with a howl, a tumble of rocks or with a pack of dogs as she comes to help her monster Nee-chan." The blond stated with fire in his eyes and life his smile as he lifted up the monster girl's chin to meet him.

"So dry those tears of loneliness you got people who don't want to see you unhappy and will stand by till the clouds run out of rain."

With a nod Medusa let out a smile even if was unseen caused the blond to feel lighter as he once more chased the clouds away from a friend's soul.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()(()()()()()()

The attempts to work around the curse were met difficulty and an odd take statue making. As the blond attempted to test the effect of his seals with a multitude of clones.

On the flips side he now has stone ginyu force.

But even if his attempts were met with failure as it seemed not all of the Greco roman fraction did things by half. He was able to help close the rift between him and Medusa. For even if the results were failures the brakes between allowed them converse and form a bond.

Although becoming closer being a good thing or a bad thing is still up for a debate

"Last I checked Medusa don't you have some childish god to kill." the goddess of night said drew the blond ninja by the arm closer to her.

"Sssaysss the goddesssss whosssse ssshould be tending to one of her many dysssfunctional family membersss. Lesssss they causssse another war." Medusa hissed as wrapped her tail around Naruto's legs.

Glaring at one another the two being closed the distance till their mask came the together with a small thunk.

"Age before beauty Nox."

"Shouldn't it be Age before monster Medusa dear?"

See? Completely **debatable.**

"Should we stop this?" came the questioning voice of Arachne as she looked as her sister in Wisdom goddess vengeance, clash over the Shinto. "Oni-san is.." came the worried voice of Scylla only to be cut off by a certain wolf pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh. We will. Just after a top slips off. " said the nord as he held a bottle of barbecue sauce in his other hand cap already popped off. Only for the spider goddess to grab it with a web and force the bottle to spill over the wolf's lap. "Damn it woman do you have any idea how hard it is to get steak sauce out of fur!"

"No but I hope it makes you miss the show as it sits in." said Arachne as the wolf prepped to through more than a few choice words as his eight legged bench buddy.

"Quite!" only to be interrupted by the previously interrupted Scylla as she stood on the bench hands splayed between the two. "We need to help Oni-san before he gets eaten." she shouted only to feel large rocky hand placed on her head.

"No...need….he...will... do... it... for... us." Geb said as he turned her head to face him.

"So why don't you take those small thing…."

"Mother can you please stop arguing with one of my suppliers and please move."

"Ehh?" turning her head the goddess was met with the site of one of her more neutral children that was able to come along with her. "Thanatos? Honey what are you doing here." she asked as she looked at the blank faced mask of her son. "I am here do my job as end approaches for a member of this table." stated the death god which earned more than a few questing glances. After all gods don't die. "The man getting devoured below you and Medusa. Mother the end approaches and I rather avoid getting your blood on my steel, so please move."

Looking down the two fighting goddess came upon the view of the man of their affection, completely trapped between their bosoms. As a small little ghost attempted to worm its way out of the cracks of cleavage. In shock the two separated leaving the hanging head of what at first glance would be a freshly dead giant lobster, as the spirit now free attempted to fly away.

"Oni-san! Don't worry I know what to do!" ' _Time to put to use the knowledge of the Albarn family._ ' Leaping across the table she snatched the ghost out of air, barely missing being hit from the scythe of the death god that swung over her. Ghost now in hand the little monster crashed into her sibling as she held her arms out hoping to force the spirit back into the blond mouth.

"Humph. Seems I missed my chance. Have a nice day." tilting his slightly the death god left leaving a rather confused group at the odd shenanigans that even they have trouble understanding. ' _Whattt?_ '

"Uggg." Groningen the blond blearily looked around as he wondered what happened after everything went to mush. "Scylla what happened?" and as such Naruto defaulted to his go to person for when he blacked out from something. He would ask the others of his group but they all had their own problems. Geb would take too long as he ground out each word, Fenrir would be busy thing with his "head" and Arachne would just be annoying about eh whole thing as every word drips with sarcasm.

But with at Scylla he could an imminent and straight immediate answer. "Oni-san got eaten by Nee-chan and Oba-chan's big jiggly head eating chest things. So your spirit tried to go heaven before Oba-chan's son could reap you. But I saved you like Maka."

Results may vary.

"Uggg Thanks Scylla….I think." the blonde said with a thumbs up from the ground towards the beaming monster child. Climbing up the blond eventually reseated himself as his little sister shuffled underneath the table to hers. "Alright as I was saying before events…. " the blonde said as he looked as his companions from the beaming Scylla to the stone wall Geb and uninterested Arachne. To Fenrir as he gave a thumbs up while the girls in question took different positions, with Medusa blushing if her posture was anything to go by as Nox wore a confident smirk that practically said. ' _You like that little man._ '

"That you don't have to come to me to put in orders for any items you guys want. I finally worked out a station that you just need to input what you want and the order with be sent you. So now I don't need to listen to Fenrir badgering me for his next batch of "stories". " The blonde said as he looked at the somewhat sheepish nord.

"Well how else would a guy score anything of worth when it seems the only way to get any attention is being short and blonde. Even if the attention is pretty kinky." came a voice of perfect melody and bravado at the end of the table. Turning their heads the group was met with the site of the god of the sun and music as he swaggered up to the misfits table.

"Names Apollo. Musically gifted at making both the lute and the ladies sing." said the sun god as he winked at the ladies. "Perhaps you have heard of me." he said. "Ya I've heard of you." Replied the blond as he looked at the god who now puffed out his chest. "A cocky fellow who tends to get blindsided whenever a rather skimpy goddess passes by. And is notoriously always killed with a bore to the ass or an arrow the crotch courtesy of his feminist extremist sister Artemis….That and being part of the Greco roman fraction" Which only deflated as the blond listed off a handful of the many televised shortcomings of the god when he hits the battlefield.

"Yeash bro harsh what did my fraction ever do to you?" the blond simply waved his hand at the lady sitting next to him and then across the table, which caused the forced the god to sweat drop. "Ahhh right…...I didn't do It." the music god said in defense of himself which earned him a sigh and flick of the wrist signaling the god to state why he was here. "As to why I am here...I want to know what this is." the golden haired god said as he pulled an object from somewhere behind his toga and placed it on the table. "And where I can get more of it."

Leaning over to look at the object various actions were made from face palms to shielding a young one's eyes. But the action that stood out was done by the nord. "Hey I was wondering where that went." Fenrir shouted with glee as he picked up his now found Sekirei volume 3. "I've been looking for this. Thanks for finding It." the wolf said as he flipped through his book to check for damage.

"So this belong to you Fenrir. So good buddy mind hooking me up with say some more of this….."

"Manga." Fenrir clarified for the sun god. "Yes Mane-ga. So mind hooking me up? A man needs some ahhh….Opee" the god said as he looped his arm around Fenrir's shoulders. "Ask Naruto. After all the stuff is Shinto merchandise." Eyes now on the blond the two locked eyes and held one another gaze for a time. "Fine bug Fenrir on how to get the stuff he will know how to work the machine." The blonde said as he rubbed his temples in attempt the preemptively lessen the oncoming headache.

"Soooo I'm hooked up? Sweet." the bronze haired god said as he pumped a fist on to feel a furry arm loop around him. "And I shall be your guide into the amazing worlds that are Ecchi, Harem and Hentai." almost immediately the two began to discuss the various series that held the best squish, boing and ahhh~.

' _Kami...just why….why must I forever be surrounded by perverts till the end of time._ ' the blond laminated as he looked towards the sky. ' _Just how can this day get any worse?_ '

" _ **Attention all combatants. The teams for the next match are about to be announced"**_ the voice said as it cut through the noise of the fractions.

 _ **Team Order**_

 _ **Ares**_

 _ **Zeus**_

 _ **Artemis**_

 _ **Cabrakan**_

 _ **Poseidon**_

' _Well that sure is a hell of a mean team_ ' the blonde said as he finally made an attempt to get back to his lunch.

 _ **Team Chaos**_

 _ **Ymir**_

 _ **Bellona**_

 _ **Athena**_

 _ **Ah Muzen Cab**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

"Well...Shit."

 **AUTHER NOTE PLEASE READ**

 **Alright guys short chapter after a long ass Waite with another cliff hanger ending. I know it sucks but I needed a good lead in.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For the next chapter of this double update!**

 **So Let's get to the fight we all have been wanting to see since chapter 2! And should be up in the next few minutes or so. I hope you enjoy it because it was a bitch to right being 16k+ SO go nuts!**


	9. WAR HAJIME

_**LETS GET TO IT YOU WANTED I WANTED IT SO LETS FUCKEN FIGHT ONE OK ROCK NO SCARED PLAY IN THE BACKGROUND AS THE WHOLE CH IS JUST ONE BIG ASS FIGHT!**_

 _ **1 note will modify the battlefield a bit to make it more exciting. So more complex maze of jungles with shit in them and more than just stone lanes. As well bigger overall**_

 _ **2\. Response time is much longer so min rather than seconds for first kill and goes onto 'hours later' by late game**_

 _ **3\. All maps are on the smite website and have a google earth thing to them to help with imagery.**_

 _ **CH 9**_

 _ **WAR HAJIME**_

Breathe in breath out, breath inn. Breath out. Within his room Naruto prepared himself with the little time he had before he jumped into the portal. Finishing the last of the clips of his war clothes. He looked into the mirror and saw himself.

Clad in black cargo pants that fluttered along with the orange flames at the ankle, over his black boots the blonde he wore. Raising his eyes to see his upper half that wore a simple orange hoodie with black stripes, and his sage gloves. Releasing the breath he was holding he slipped on his sage cloak and battle scroll across his back. With one last sight the blond patted himself down to make sure everything was in order before turning his final three pieces of his combat uniform. With nervous hand he would finally wear them again after never been on the battlefield. Picking them up he looked them over with his eyes as his fingers brushed across the dents and scuffs that ran across the metal.

Finally with now steady hands he strapped on the final pieces. On his left arm a leaf hand band with a large scratch running across it, his right a band with the plate reading the Kanji Shinobi, and finally tightening across his hand was his own headband shimmering brightly despite its age as its ties fluttered behind him.

Giving one last grin the blond turned away and began to make his way to the battlefield.

"Kurama! You Ready?"

" _ **Dam right partner let's go BUCK WILD.**_ "

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on Arachne move you big ass I want to see the fight!" said Fenrir as he fought through the other gods to get a good seat with the rest of their little group. "Well so DO I you mutt and as much as I understand you eagerness. There is no reason to bring my abdomen into THIS! And you're the one who had to leave." the spider mother shot back as she forced her way to the large form that was Geb. "Well I had to bring some guests."

"S-s-ssorry we're late but I n-n-needed to get my some of family." came the stuttering form of the six tails as the five tails and an orange haired little girl flying behind them with six wing.

"Ka-san!" cried an excited Scylla as she leapt into the arms of Kokuō who caught the incoming monster child. "Scylla-chan! Ahhh I missed you!" the five tails said as she hugged the monster tight. "Nee-chan who's that you're hugging?...And I want a hug too! Your Onee-chan demands it!" Gaining the attention of the group they turned their heads and were met with a rather odd site.

Hovering above the ground with six wing was a rather petite woman. Who if she stood on the ground would probably be just taller than Ne Zha, which would place her just a head and half taller than Scylla. Tracing their eyes over her unusually long orange hair that ran below her feet and seemed to harden and curled at the bottom. With the odd hair soaked in the group swept their eyes over the dark skinned and puffy cheeked woman. Who was decked out in a gray hoodie with an odd helmet attached to the hood that ran just over the knees of her green pants.

For a moment silence reigned till came the questing voice of a young monster. "Ka-san who is that weird midget with the bad taste." she asked as she glared at the taller flying girl with a glare for daring to demand something of her Ka-san. "Oi Helmets are awesome you twerp. And I am The Eldest of the female tailed beasts as well as the most powerful...Not to mention the luckiest." boosted the bijuu as she landed on the ground and puffed her rather flat chest, as she held her head high over the smaller girl.

"Well you look stupid. Stupid!" the monster shouted as she rammed her head into the orange haired girls chin. "Well at least I'm not a brat." seeming the word that set off the twin loli powder keg the two began to fight and scratch at one another till a dust cloud formed.

Sighing the five tails took a seat along with her sister along with the rest of their blonde's gaggle of friends. "Sooo how things you two." turning their eyes the two sisters were met with wolf god of table as his eyes drifted lower. Taking in the lovely sisterly sets. While not as invitingly soft as the six tails the five tails was still pleasing to the eyes of nord. As her tall and tone figured cut delightful contrast when sat next to her sister. As Kokuō's while smaller curves had their own lure of unthinkable firmness that would spring back into shape in defiance of any fun.

As if feeling the thoughts of nord Kokuō could not help but let out steam as her fist clenched in preparation of meeting the head of the wolf. But it seemed there was an even high power above the gods as the raging dust cloud that was the smaller member of the group, crashing into the nord devouring him before spitting him out more damaged than he came in. As the black wolf now had scratch marks decorating his now glittering form.

Feeling satisfied at the punishment of the wolf god, Kokuō began to reprimand her elder sister only for a rock to beat her to it. "Stop….fighting…..match….starting." said Geb as he separated the two fighters from their dust cloud, along with distracting them with Naruto first fight.

"Oni-san!" "Naruto-kun!" casting one last glare at one another the two girls began to gather their cheering supplies. For Chōmei a large banner with the blond face on it and various Kanjin, while Scylla and her dog's donned orange pompoms along with a cheerleading top with the blond name across the chest.

"So Saiken….where's your siblings?" questioned the mother of all spiders.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" **Oi move your sandy ass Shukaku! The match is about to start.** " came the voice a rather disgruntled four tails as he watched his youngest and second eldest brother work on adjusting the TV in the living room to sync up with the one in the mess hall.

" **Son simmer down a bit we almost got it…..THERE!** " shouted the eight tails as he finally got the TV to sync with the one in the main room.. " **Quite it down front boys. Its starting.** " lectured the last female with them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The feeling of stepping into the red portal was an odd one to say the least. While his Hiraishin felt more like stretching followed by compression all the while getting static cling. The portal was more of like getting thrown face first into old warm, somewhat crusty dinner jello.

Which was why it took all his strength not to fall over and the odd transportations after effects. Steadying his feet the blond could not help let his mask of calm fall. Taking in his surroundings the blond could not help but marvel at the wild and unrefined feel that was chaos base camp. As the Greek art work depicted monsters and warriors around as magma formed trenches in the ground leading to an intricate symbol. And within the symbol stood a being taller than any other he had come across. Dwarfing even the tallest of the gods stood the titan, his form made of raw red power clad in jagged black armor pieces. Rising from his crouch the being took up his arms in right a fiendish war mace while his right held mighty double bladed axe.

Shaking his head free of the wonderment of the arena the he stepped out from his sun shaped landing pad and made his way towards his _comrades._ "With our current warriors our best strategy is for us at the moment is for both myself and Ymir to immediately attack the side lanes." sated the wisdom goddess as she made two light constructs that looked vaguely similar to the gods machined move along the lanes of dirt drawn map. "So what about me and bug man poindexter?" came the tomboyish voice of the roman goddess of battle.

"You an Ah Muzen will attack the jungles for a while as you gaining boosts from the monster camps. Before circling around and attacking the center lain opposing force from behind." Athena replied to the war god who overall agreed with the plan. "Not bad but I think you're overlooking one big thing genius." she said as she traced her sword along the middle lane. "Who the hell going to keep the bastards from charging straight up while we are in the jungles. If anything I should hold the front and let Bee boy over there get up to par." said the goddess as she flicked her wrist towards the silent bee god. "It may be a gamble but tower should hold out long enough. Lest your skills are not up to bar Bellona?" questioned the goddess. "Oi you want to go? I'll take that spear of yours and pop your damn cherry!" Bellona replied heatedly as she closed in on the goddess.

"If you need someone to hold down the front I can take care of It." cutting through the rising tension of the two bickering war goddesses came the voice of their fifth member. With now all eyes focused on the smallest member of the group. "Yo." After moments of starring the frost giant and roman burst out laughing as the more collected members simply sighed.

' _That right the hero….I must have deleted his presses from my mind as unnecessary variable._ ' Thought the wisdom goddess as she rubbed her brow at having to deal with an underprepared idiotic male hero. "Now that the chuckle head are done my telling me what I should be doing Greece's second best weaver."

' _Ignoring that_ ' but before the goddess could begin to put the Shinto hero in his place she was beaten to the punch my Mayan of the group. "As much you wish to fight. Putting you the center lain would be illogical and foolish. You are nothing more than a mortal hero with no godly blood whatsoever. Placing you in most likely the most violent area in the battlefield and expecting you hold out long enough to be of worth. Is EVEN more foolish. You would be worth of an average minion at best." came the cold voice of the bee god.

"Oi,Oi,Oi,Oi,Oi,OI! What the hell? I can kick your ass right here and-." blood a boil the blond march forward at the god who tried to bar him from battle. Only for him to step back to avoid a spear thrusting into his path. Shifting his glare towards the Athena. "You want some to bitch? I am more than happy to kill your ass a few dozen times along with that fish bastard for a girl back home." the blonde said as he leveled his glare at the woman who fucked with the people he cared about.

"It seems you are as stupid as any other hero boy. We are gods and you are but a very long living man. You will die in an instant and be nothing more than a nuisance on the battlefield. Which is why you should stay hero like a good little boy and refrain from disgracing this team of warriors." stated the wisdom goddess as let her magic wash over the blond. "As much as I don't like the bloody Greek" said Bellona who received a glare from the mention wisdom goddess but continued anyways. "The weak die and strong live. And a mortal will just die like an ant on the battlefield of the gods. So just stay here behind the big shield that is the titan rather than dying in disgrace" finished the goddess as she leaned on her massive blade.

Anger bubbled within the blond as his mind flashed back to a harder time. But before he let loused a Bijuu bomb at the temes in front of him an idea flashed through his mind. "Fine you want be stay here like a good hero. Then I'll be a **good hero**." the blond stated as he went back to stand by the titian. Feeling satisfied at the answer the wisdom goddess turned to her warriors. "You know what to do. To Victory!" with the last words needing to be said the gods charged down their lanes to fight.

"Sooo..." the blond stated as he looked up at the titan. "You any good at goldfish." said the blond as he held up a deck of cards to the titian.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What the hell is he doing?!" questioned the bringer of Ragnarok as he looked at the form of his master who regularly kicked his and everyone else's ass up and down the ring just...back down. "Seriously anybody mind telling me what the hell he is doing? Cause I got nothing." asked the wolf as he looked around at the group to Medusa's angry form as he claws dug grooves into the table, when before they held her presuming blushing face at the blond's earlier declaration. As the night goddess mumbled something about spanking some brat to teach some respect.

While the part of the group that lived with blond had a certain smile of their faces. As put emphasis on the word hero.

"" GO Naruto he has two nines! "" came the twin voices of the cheering squad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"WRAGGG" with a loud war cry Ymir crashed his club against the stone shields of Cabrakan as minions and sand flew about from the blow as the two guardians fought on the beach of the right lane. Roaring in response the mountain destroyer smashed his shield into the ground causing a shock wave to push the frost giant back, as sand was forced apart reviling bedrock.

Before the Ymir could regain his footing Cabrakan charged forward shields in front as he smashed into the nord. Sending Ymir onto his back, now with his foe on the ground Cabrakan began to rain blow after blow into his enemy's bearded face. In desperation of unpinning himself the frost giant reached up and grabbed the one of his foe's bundles of hair.

With his head forcibly tugged to the side Cabrakan was left wide open for Ymir to crash his club into the Mayan's head sending the god staggering back as he attempted to right himself. But by the time his vision cleared his view was filled with cold steel as Ymir batted Cabrakan away from the red tower and into his foes blue minions. Seeing a moment of reprieve the blue behemoth channeled his power into his club and began swing it over his head to windup. Feeling the club become covered in frost Ymir slammed it into the ground, sending forth a wave icicles towards his downed foe and minions. Impaling all on its spikes as they surged forward across the sand staining both red with the blood of its foes.

Fortunately for the Mayan his rocky hide proved thick enough to minimize the damage although though small cuts still decorated his skin. But the pain only fueled his anger as his vision became red with the site of his foe. "YMIR! SMASH!" shouted the mountain destroyer as he charged forward in hopes of becoming the glacial destroyer.

"HAAAAGHHH" With a large intake of breath the first father of frost let loose a great chilling wind that froze all before him. But Cabrakan was undeterred for even as ice clawed up his legs he pushed forward. Inches between him and his foe Cabrakan felt his rage burn white hot as his movements slowed, when he was so close to his foe. But with one last push he threw forth a punch that smashed into his foe's face. The blowhole now shut Cabrakan shook off the ice and gave the frost giant a devastating right that sent Ymir flying. .

With a grin the shield wielding god once more charged forward fully intent on ending his foe. His vision tunneling he leapt upward fully intent on driving both his shields into his foe's neck. Only for him to be blasted out of the air by a red ball of magic. Looking upward Cabrakan became face to face with snarling image of a black lion as another ball of began to form in it maw. Realizing his mistake the Mayan began to turn to flee from the tower only to see himself slightly blue tinted. Feeling the ball of chaos energy strike his back Cabrakan was pitched forward smashing into the ice wall. Blearily turning his head he was met with smirking bearded face of Ymir. "Round two rock head." Roaring Ymir charged and with the twin barrage of both the tower and Ymir, Cabrakan soon fell.

 _ **First blood to Ymir**_

With a smirk and a blood stained club Ymir allowed his wall to fall and charged forward at the helpless contingent of blue minions with his fresh battalion.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Athena stood patiently as she waited for her minions to start to spawn, for only fools would charge headlong into battle. After all to attack the tower one generally needs a distraction less they fall to the towers mighty magic like her foolish brother did in the early days of the game.

"Well, well what do we have here? A little girl stepping away from her books? What a delightful surprise, for the things that lurk in the depths." came a voice that rumbled like an incoming wave, as its owner stepped forth from the shadow of his tower. ' _Odd, this is an unlikely event. There was only a 10% of seaweed brain coming to the side with the active magma flow._ ' though the goddess as she stared at her most hated rival. ' _While I would have preferred for him to fight Ymir like planed._ ' contemplated the goddess as a small smirk formed on her face. 'But thankfully, _I still have the advantage._ ' she readied her spear as her gaze to a quick look at the bubbling magma to her left.

"So have you come be defeated by me once more Poseidon? Or shall this be another Athens and you leave in disgrace." questioned the goddess as she saw the clenching of the gods knuckle as the sounds of boots came marching up behind her. "Last I remembered girl….You were left to the mercy of Kraken before you needed to be saved by your comrades. Shall we repeat that?" shot back the god as he enjoyed seeing the shiver that wormed its way up his opponent's spine. "But let's cut to chase shall we?" Poseidon said as he began to skate forward onto a small pillar of water. With a silent agreement the patron of Athens charged to meet him as their minions flowed behind their gods.

"Rwaaaaggg" with a war cry the sea god let loose a thundering wave of water at his foe hoping to wash her away along with her minions. But the goddess taking advantage of his weakened state held her shield high and leveled her spear as Athena pierced through water. Shrugging off the minor damage the goddess allowed power to flow through her spear and charged forward, intent on impaling her foe. But the sea god proved to be nimble as an eel as the sea god not only blocked the strike, but caught it between the prongs of his trident.

With a grin he began to manipulate his trident in an attempt to disarm the wisdom goddess. But before he could send the weapon flying the goddess brought forth her warriors. Rising from her power she summoned a small contingent of Athens warriors who pushed back the sea god with their shield wall, before thrusting out their spears for good measure.

Feeling his anger rise at the glowing forms of Athena's warriors as if their very existence mocked him. Poseidon decided to be rid of them and drag them to darkest place under the sea. Throwing out his arm conjured a whirlpool beneath his foes. While the goddess leapt free her tightly knit shield line was fodder beneath the pull of the magical whirlpool crashing them together as they were dragged below the frothy foam.

But before the warriors could be mourned Poseidon did not let up on his attack as took the raised hand and crashed into the ground shaking the area. Athena could barely find her footing as parts of the lane rose and fall beneath the might of the Greek world shaker.

With his foe now on her backside the sea god began to wildly swing his spear as he advanced on her form sending out wave after wave of water blades, while he maneuvered past errant magma flows and the rapidly fixing lane.

In desperation to lessen the damage Athena rolled out of the way of the water blades, but as her foe continued his assault he back was met with a wall off one of the few remaining risen platforms, leaving her open to the barrage. "Die Athena!" With his foe pinned Poseidon channeled his spot of water to rise sending him into the air as he went for the downward thrust.

CLANG!

Metal met metal as Athena raised her shield in the nick of time blocking the prong of her foes trident. With her foe at bay for the moment the goddess took her spear and thrusted at her foe, while simultaneously releasing a beam from the tip of the spear. Sending her foe crashing into the center of the lane.

With their positions now reversed the goddess intimidatingly seized the opportunity for victory. But as she neared her foe, she collapsed as her legs were taken out from under her. Now prone on the ground cast her eyes towards her legs eyes widening at the site.

' _Artemis!_ ' In desperation the goddess's reached for her spear in hopes of cutting away from the snare of vines. But the goddess was met with a lesson in futility as her hand was nailed to ground by an arrow. While four found their home in the flesh of her back, side, bicep and thigh. Gritting her teeth the goddess forced herself as she met the cold eyes of her half-sister Artemis and cocky smirk of her uncle. "It seems you overestimated yourself Athena."

 _ **First blood to Ymir**_

"..."

"..."

"..."

Before she could even grin Poseidon stabbed his trident into her skull. As Artemis just gave the sea god the look. "Let's just destroy the blasted tower already."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The respond process was always a tad disorienting. But thankfully they were early in the game so it took only minutes, so she could avoid the time spent in limbo. Where they hovered over their allies shoulder watching them.

But upon arrival she was met a rather odd site. "Ok see this is a knight it moves in an L shape and can jump over pieces. You still with me" receiving a nod from the cross legged being of fire the blond continued on with his explanation as he picked up castle shaped piece. "Alright so this is a rook and…."

Deciding to make the wise decision, the goddess just simply walked past them without even saying anything as another god was transported in from limbo.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

…. I'll give you two guesses on who it is.

 **Earlier**.

"On ward Aries destroy the tower and put us into the lead." came the voice of Zeus as he urged his son onward. Unaware of the coming events, for as Aries laid waste to the tower their foes were busy.

Behind Zeus laid two god's fully prepared to destroy their enemies. With a nod from a Bellona covered in red she began to charge at the king of Olympus, as Ah Muzen Cab trailed behind her with his own pinkish tinted aura trial due to his two buff of speed and power. "Heads up Thunder Head!" shouted at war goddess as she switched her sword out for her war hammer.

In an instant the storm god threw up his shield to block, but despite shielding him from damage he was still sent flying from power buffed Warhammer. Fortunately for the king of the Greeks his domain was that of the sky allowing him nimbly twist in the air and fire off a bolt at Ah Muzen Cab. But the goods years off smiting proved no match for the bee's moments as his barreled rolled out of the way of the bolt and implied the god. Continuing to fly with the impaled passenger, Muzen seemed to do whatever he could to make sure the god on the end of his stinger was ran into as many blue minions as possible.

"Oi! Wait up I haven't hit him enough yet! " Ignoring the shout of the goddess as she charged after the two, hammer in hand as she sent any leftover minions on a trip around the world.

Feeling he was close enough Ah Muzen Cab immediately sent himself into a complete stop, dislodging Zeus from his stinger sending him flying at his son forcing Aries to catch his father. With his foes together he let loose a wave of godly honey that not only stuck the gods together but the minions as well trapping them within his teams towers range.

With his foes now prime targets he quickly began to gain what little attitude he could, while he simultaneously bombard the gods with a barrage of small blast of godly energy from his stinger.

As the larger threats became pinned under fire from both the bee god and the tower Bellona switched to her scourge, and began to kill any remaining minions with long sweeps of her extending flail.

"WRAAG!" with a roar of rage and fire Aries burst free of his sweet prison and let loose on his enemies. Chains flying everywhere from the maw of his shield, Aries charged forward as the black links of metal stuck at everything in sight like hissing cobras. By chance one wrapped around the bee god pulling him to the earth, sending a wave of dust as the war god charged past him at Bellona. "YOU WHORE DIE!" his rage bordering on insanity Aries began to attack the goddess with a wild barrage of his wicked blade. Meeting his roar with a bloodthirsty grin the goddess met his charge with shield and blade in hand.

In a flurry of steel and skill forged on the battlefield the two gods clashed. Bellona like a dancer weaved in out of blows as she parried the larger man's strikes and landed a few of her own. Aries meanwhile charged forward like an unstoppable force as his shield and heavy armor lessen the blows he received despite the buff. Allowing him to focus solely on power as the earth and stray minions were cleaved in twine under the force of his swings.

But while Aries relied on power Bellona took a more mobile approach as she weaved through a particularly savage swing of her foes blade. She switched her weapons out for her hammer, now in prime position the goddess swung with all her might. She let her teeth be shown beautifully in the sunlight, as she heard the satisfying crunch of metal and bone as her buffed strike plowed through his defenses.

Not letting the beauty of her foe's flying arc affect her she charged forward in hopes of pressing her advantage. But as her foe hit the ground a wall of flames kept her at bay. Locking eyes onto his shield she could not help but scowl as the war gods somewhat sentient shield as it protected it master.

As she gazed at the fire a blinding blue light flashed robbing her of the time she regained it, the god leapt through the flames screaming like a demon from tarturaus. With a downward swing he dealt heavy damage onto the goddess as she attempted to block with her hammer, only to receive a large cut on her shoulder as the spikes sawed out a chunk of flesh. Gritting her teeth in pain the goddess could not help grabbing her wounded arm, leaving her completely open as Aries shield basher her weakened form. All the while his weapon's maw spewed flames allowing it to take another burning chunk out of her.

"Round three bitch." cried the war god as he sent the goddess sprawling. With a grin he watched with a perverse pleaser as he watched his female foe clutch her wounds as she lifted herself into a standing position with her hammer. Feeling she was good enough for another bout the god banged his shield challengingly.

As the war gods readied themselves for another battle the flyers fight had been decided

 _ **Earlier**_

Almost immediately after hitting the ground Ah Muzen Cab made use of his speed and power buffs as he let free a swarm of bees. That while a non-factor to the gods it proved to be a cushion her needed as they killed a few minions and occupy Zeus for a few precious seconds. Airborne once more, Ah Muzen Cab wasted no time as he began to fire sting blasts at the thunder god who raised his shield in repose.

Utilizing his cloud the god bolted skyward to avoid the bee's stings, once free Zeus returned fire as he hurled bolt after bolt of lightning. Prioritizing mobility Muzen ended his barrage and began to bolt around the battlefield taking a few pot shots the moment they presented themselves. But as he bolted back he missed the ever growing smirk of the king of Olympus.

Bolting upwards as another bolt missed him he could not help but cry out as his vision was filled with blue and his face with pain. Righting himself in the air the god shook himself as looked for what had blindsided him, till at last he found it. ' _The bolts….there were no explosions._ ' Eyes widening at the realization he could not help but let fear creep into his heart while his buff faded away, as his gaze was filled with floating blue spheres. "Meet my bug zapper Mayan."

With a snap all the balls of lighting detonated engulfing the lane in blinding light and a rumble of thunder. "That should do it." Not even bother to wait for charred body of his foe Zeus set upon the goddess.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on show me what you got you pathetic excuse for a battle god." Taunted the war god as he began to bat around Bellona with the flat of his blade. Despite her best effort Bellona was continuously pushed back, even as she attempted to fight with only one arm as scourge lashed about.

"Good work son, now finisher her." called the god, for even if he enjoyed seeing his foe flounder about as much as his son it was best to put them down and move on. After all they had the boy's sister to worry about. That and he had things to...more specifically that woman in one of his dimensions what was her name zeena? Zashy? Waite...Waite Zola was that fine blonde woman name.

Casting a glance the war god let loose a smile. "But where…." lashing a chain around the goddess making sure it squeezed in such a way as to push her chest upward as it wrapped around her form. "Is the fun in that?" asked the god as he looked at his father. Who only let forth a grin. "Ha! We might make a successor out of you yet."

"Get **flogged** you pieces of crap!" Shouting her displeasure did nothing for the goddess as she was pulled towards the god. Losing her footing the goddess crashed to the floor at Aries feet. "As much as I would like to put that mouth of yours to better use, I have a battle to- **GURK!** "

But before the war god could continue his monologue a large shining point pierced through his throat. Immediately the gods turned behind Zeus to gaze at the slightly crispy form of Ah Muzen Cab as he crawled out of what at first looked like a giant bee hive. His arm poised outward signifying he took the shot.

"Bellona!" cried the god as he swiped a swarm of bees at the king of Olympus to distract him. Immediately Bellona took the advice and charged forward while summoning her sword, with a war cry she drove her weapon into Zeus chest…...Or at least she hoped. For just as she was about to push her blade though Zeus pulsed a wave of electrical energy around him to kill the bees. Hearing her cry of pain Zeus immediately turned and taking no chance when he saw her form threw forth a bolt of lightning ending her.

But as he looked up came face to stinger with Ah Muzen Cab. "Boom" With one shot at point blank between the eyes the god died immediately.

With a sigh the bee god let tension fall from his shoulders, but he did not rest long for blue minions were already charging in and he could not afford to rest long or teleport back to base for healing. Mustering up his will the Mayan charged forth into battle with an angry buzz as a woman's shout cut through the background.

"Mother Fucker!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"That mother fucken Greek asshole! When I get my hands on those two I will raise their asses like I did Athens!

"..."

"..."

"...WOW…..Even I wouldn't go there…..Actually…." As Naruto weighed the pros and cons of bringing up the moment she lost her city to roam. The god confined with planning for battle

"Oi! Nerd we're getting our asses kicked out there." Shouted Bellona as she marched up to the Greek. And as if to punctuate the roman.

 _ **Left 1st red dower destroyed**_

"We need a fucken plan since were down a fifth."

"Right here!"

"I know DEADWEIGHT! So you got any ideas?"

Sighing the goddess could not help but rack her brains but without a competent and or capable fifth member they were limited. As their enemy could cover all lanes as well have a spare run around and take out roadblocks from a blind spot. "At the moment we are currently out of options this early in the game. Hopefully if we can hold out long enough we can make a turnabout. For if we can run the clock up the responds get longer and longer, and if we time it just right we could make a comeback." explained the goddess as Ymir respond behind them.

"That is a pretty big **if** brainy. You aren't the only goddess who shines on the battlefield. That plan also put us in a spot that can royally screw us over." said the goddess as she felt a cold front at her back. "That may be but it is all we got. So for now we will need to count on that lest an opportunity opens up."

Plan in place. The chaos team set forth on their uphill battle. They gained little and lost much for even as the four fought their hearts out taking both side towers of their enemy. They still we shoved back a foot for every inched they gained. As lost all their center towers and one on each of their side lanes, not to machine the final wall of defense for the center lane the phoenix. Which when killed allowed for the minions of that lane to gain a buff allowing them to fight the titans for as long as the phoenix is down. Creating a pivot point that could tip to towards one side's victory or another's holding on just a bit longer.

Which led to this moment all the gods were gathered at the chaos teams base ready to start the moments that could decide the match….

As soon as the minions get here….Any second now…..kinda ruins the whole final face off doesn't it?...dum de dum…...anyone been playing Digimon Story Cybersleuth?...Just me?...Huh…...Wellllllllll Oh look the minions got here! Bought time! Action people were rolling!

With a rumble of marching feet and a quick death of red minions the now boosted blue fire minion charged forth to being the attack on titan as the gods clashed. "Charge!" cried the leaders of the two teams. Immediately the chaos team found their foes Bellona clashing against the hulking Mayan, as Ymir and Athena fought against the brothers of Olympus. While a duel of marksman occurred between the bee and huntress all the while Aries reveled in the blood as he fought any and all he saw. Be they god or titan. As a single blond watched the unfolding events with a bag of popcorn. "Come on Big red kick them out of your house." cheered the blond for his titan compatriot. As the battle erupted into chaos.

It was long and hard as the battle raged on, minions flying everywhere as the titan swung its massive weapons to sweep away his foes. While Bellona banged on Cabrakan shields with her hammer as Ymir froze the waves of water from Poseidon. But for once the underdogs of this match began to make head way as Zeus withdrew from the battle. Allowing Athena to assets the titan and turned the tides of battle.

"Aries!"

"Athena!" With a roar the war god left the minions to the titan as he charged his sister. Spear met shield and sword met shield face. Despite fighting the titan alone the war god had energy to spare as he began to push his sister back through brute strength, never noticing the glow behind her. "You can't beat me Athena. I'm Stronger then you, Better than you, and not some stuck up little girl! " Cried the war god as he stepped forward with each declaration. "That may be true but I'm smarter brute." With a twist Athena spun out of the way of the advancing war god sending him stumbling into a contingent of glowing Athenian warriors, impaling him on their pikes. Turning Athena gave the final the final thrust she ran her brother through killing him for now.

Withouut even taking a breath the goddess pivoted once more a hurled her spear towards her fellow Greek Artemis, tearing off her bow arm and leaving her defenseless. His foe now literally disarmed Ah Muzen Cab dive-bombed the goddess stingers first and run her into the ground. As the huntress faded to dust the Ah Muzen Cab began to move to assist the struggling Bellona as she rolled away from the ground smashing Mayan.

Raring after the rolling war goddess as Cabrakan continued to smash the ground attempting to turn her body into a paste. But as he moved to once more smash the ground with his right hand he was pulled back by his left. When he looked the mountain smasher found his hand glued to the ground with honey. "Muzen CABBBB!" Quickly breaking the adhesive Cabrakan turned back to his foe only to be met with a hammer as he was sent flying towards the sea god. With a tumble the mayan rolled to a stop next to Posiden.

"Enough! I have had enough of this farce!" shouted the world shaker as his power rapidly climbed towards the sky. "You shall all now parish!" As a portal opened up in front of him. "I RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" With a flail of tentacles and a wave of water from the portal came forth the aquatic form of the beast. Finned maw opened wide as it arms banged on its chest the beast roared at its foes.

Wasting no time the remaining gods charged forward as Athena doled out orders. "Ymir! You're with me we as we hold it back for the titan." Ymir responded only with a wave of frosty breath to freeze the water. With the best slowing the goddess moved on to the others. "Bellona, Ah Muzen Cab. Go for Poseidon take him out and portal closes but be wary of Cabrakan." Nodding the Bellona set off at her foes weapons in hand. "Let fucken do it bee man!"

Her colleagues following the plan Athena went about her own part. "For Athens my soldiers!" power pouring forth to form a shield wall and firing line the golden Athens began to aggravate the beast along with Ymir. As they did everything from stabbing it in the eyes to shooting arrows up the nose, while the gods froze and impaled the beast to the best of their capabilities. But their only saving grace was burning form of the titian as hit bashed its weapons against the best.

But as the three fought the monster the other two set about fighting its master and his comrade.

"Wraag!" Cried the Mayan as his vision was robbed by honey. Seeing his foe blinded Muzen Cab abdomen his foe in favor of helping his comrade fight the sea god.

"Come on old man! That all you got?" taunting the war goddess as she spun away from Poseidon's trident as she left large gashes along the sea king sides. "You little brat I'll drag to the depths and crush your pathetic form." Called the god as he attempted to open a whirlpool only for a black cloud to cover him and set his flesh alight with pain. With her foe now flailing about as bees swarmed him she took her chance and sent scourge out to wrap around her foes neck. Immediately the sea king stopped his flailing and went to his neck as the large spikes of the whip dug into his trachea. As his vision faded his eyes went to his foe as she bore a great big smirk as she held the weapon taught. With roar Bellona bulled the weapon one last time pulling free the sea god's head in a spurt of icore.

As the sea god body faded from the battlefield so too did his beast. Now free of the behemoth the titan charged forward, even as it strength waned towards the last of the enemy gods and cleaved the Mayan in two.

Foes slain all let loose a breath of relief as the battle was finally won. But could not rest long, as now they have been granted and opportunity and they must seize it immediately. "Alright everyone we now have a foothold in this battle we must now push forward less we-"

 **KABRAM!**

Much like a mortal's life in the face of a god's wrath their chance of victory was snuffed out in an instant as a massive bolt of lightning rained down on them. As the king of Olympus strode forward as the arena buffed his ego.

 **Triple KILL**

"Yaaaa!" Charging from the smoke as madness flashed in her eyes was the battered form of Athena with last of her will she flung her spear forward as her father shot a bolt back. Both attacks finding their targets, only one warrior fell.

With a grunt Zeus pulled out his daughter weapons as it began to fade away into nothingness. "Humph admire the effort but futile in the end child." chided the god as he made his way towards the titan, who after the battle with the kraken could barely stand as exhaustion set in. Wearily the massive being made an attempt to stand as minion could be seen flanking around the bore and serpent statues. "For I always will come out on top so says the king of-"

"Ya I'm goanna haft to stop you there." in anger the god looked towards the offender finding a single short blond haired man as he thumbed a blade in its deep orange colored sheath. "Ya see I don't really like my team caption honestly kinda wish I was your team just for the sake of kicking her ass." rambled the blond as he gained the attention of not only Zeus but minions as well. Captivating them as he stepped across the battlefield and hoped over the lava cracks. "But I'm not and I hate you that messed up kid of yours, that overly extremist feminist daughter of yours who really need to get laid or scissored with some chick. And of course that piece of fish crap you call a brother for messing with some of my precious people." Naruto listed, but as he neared the end he jabbed the end of his sheath at the king of Greeks. "But losing to you Temes….That….That I hate a lot fucken more. So I am going to spite both of you assholes by kicking all your asses and winning this thing. "

Silenced literally suffocated a few minions as the balls of the sheer statement overrode their programing so effectively they stopped breathing and killed over.

But like thunder Zeus's laughter boomed at the sheer balls the man had before him. After all he was that a man saying he would single handedly win the whole battle were all the fighters were gods and monsters.. "HAHAHAHA-haaaa. Oh I haven't laughed like that in years. Oh my how about you just stand aside and let me kill the titan. You follow that order boy I may just have come over to our table and be the fraction's jester. " Offered the god as he cleared his eyes from the tears he had shed and looked at the man before him, finding his face still stern and unaccepting of the offer. "Oh oh you're serious?" Immediately the god set about another laughing fit as choked his words out. "Y-y-you a BWAHAH -mortal he-he-hero thinks he can kill me and win this- BWHAHAH." Overcome with laughter the god bowed his head as he struggled to stand up. His falling lower and lower and lower and _lower._

Till at last he saw his sandals as no sound escaped his mouth, while the god's head rolled and looked up at its once thick neck it had perched itself upon. All the while a much shorter man by comparison walked past the body as minions also began to fall.

 _ **SHUT DOWN!**_

"Haven't you heard Zeus? Heroes usually arrive at the last second when things are at their worst and turn the whole thing around. " With flash of movement the blond returned the blade to its sheath as well as fasted it to the back of his waist.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"OHHHHH!" After waiting for soo long for his master to fight forced to watch as other got their fill of blood as he played games with the titan. But now it seems the beast is up and out for blood. Overcome with his excitement he grabbed onto the nearest thing (Being Geb) and proceeded to shake him till he literally fell to pieces.

His voice now the only thing cutting through the stunned crowd as he was only outdone by the cheering squad of their table. ""GO NARUTO!""

"Whoooo! Round them up them pigs for the slaughter Naruto!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Alright if I remember this far into the game the time it should take for everyone to come back should be just long enough for me to win this." stated the blond as he walked forward. "But I need to cover my defenses which means the phoenix should respond about…...now" With a flurry of fire the massive fire bird sprung back to life as he pointed to it. "Which means now I just need to clean up you schmucks mess." knowing his team would be forced to watch him as he is the only fighter of their team left besides the titan. "Whelp… better get to work." stated the blond as bent forward in a running pose, before bolting off.

 **(Spiderbait - Black Betty)**

He bolted out of his base like fan girl chasing a prodigy, clearing past the wreckage of his team's rear tower. He came across a continent of minions all charging forward as the biggest one led the way. Smirking the blond quickly withdrew to kunai from his holsters and doubled his speed.

Moments before he ran straight into the taller being Naruto bolted to the side of him, the instant he passed the first one he charged in front of the next one, and the one after that, again and again. Before long he had slalomed past the entire regiment in seconds, and the moment he passed the last archer they fell like dominos one after another as Naruto continued onward.

He had met the center of the map and saw ahead of him a batch of fresh minions. Deciding he had more important things do he tossed forward a set of kunai, some wire and a bit of paper. His trap set he turned right intent on pushing the lane further.

Leaping over ruins and logs he breezed past the golden fury and came upon a batch of blues ripe for the kill. With the grace of a warrior of shadows the blond unleashed his blade from its sheath once more as he leapt at the minions. But in that exact moment the trap he set had went off causing a great explosion and gained the attention of the minions. Turning their heads, all they saw was a great monstrous form covered in darkness as it eyes like pale blue moons shone through, as the blade rather than become lit under the sun seemed to devour it instead.

"Give me your heads!" Four were decapitated in a single swing, hitting the ground the monster spun around and took the heads of the rest as he charged past them.

His foes now slain the blond stopped dead and reversed his direction. Passing his foes fading corpse the blond soon came upon his minions struggling to hold the last few dozen feet to the tower. Pulling his arm back the shinobi threw forth his blade piercing the archer in the back head all the way to the hilt. By the time the minions looked at the blond he had already set upon them. For sheer moments after he hurled his blade his other hand went the scroll he carried and summoned forth a demon windmill shuriken. So by the time a few soldiers of blue cloth all they were met with was spinning death cleaving apart their bodies.

Jumping onto the back of the archer he killed with his projectile sword, he ripped forth his weapon in a spray of gore. Using his dead foe as a springboard the blond leaped at the last minion a brute of a thing standing taller him. ' _Let's fix that._ ' Missing the head completely the blond cleaved the man in half, its legs falling to bits as it dropped to the floor. With a last spin Naruto lashed out his fist to backhand the crippled minion turning his head to bloody mist.

Not wasting anytime and barely even having what little fatigue settle in, the blond cried out to the minions. "CHARGE!" Bolting on ahead a reasonable distance he took out any incoming minions in an instant as he escorted his to the tower.

Upon arriving at the tower Naruto noticed the minions were just a little ways out, but he could not wait for them to catch up. Charging forward Uzumaki began his assault on the tower as he began to slap explosive note after explosive note onto the structure. Knowing how bloody durable they were he made sure to slap on as many as he could onto it before it fired off its attack.

"Damn out of time." casting a glance up the beautifully structured defense tower he saw that the sphinx that sat atop it had its eyes glow fully into a raging blue and release its blast of magic. Bolting away Naruto ran towards his minions knowing he could not simply use minion of the same color to block the shot. ( _He had Fenrir test it._ ) He ducked behind the brute of his troops and let it take the damage, with a target locked the tower now fired on the minions leaving the shinobi to do his work. Which for anyone besides the shinobi it is never a good idea to leave on ignored...after all an ignored shinobi equals a screwed you.

"Katsu!" with a hand sign the blond let his explosives do their work damaging the tower and killing a few blues in the process. Free to attack the blond set upon the tower as chakra began to gather in his free hand.

" **Rasengan!** " Drilling into the base of the tower could only grit his teeth angrily as the attack barely put a dent into it. "Fine then let's crank it up!" Pouring more chakra into it making it into an **Odama Rasengan** before finally cranking it up all the way to **Choodama**. But even that proved lacking as the blond shoved the attack into the tower. But before he could continue the tower ran out of minions.

Leaping back the blond barely got out of range of the tower preventing a second shot, but the first one still hit true. Making a cross guard Naruto could only grit his teeth as his arms were singed with pain. Growling the blond glared at the tower as began to start his siege of it.

Despite Naruto's expectations the tower was made of sterner stuff than one thinks as it took the blond several attempts to destroy the damn thing.

With a final Rasengan the blond sent the thing crashing down in a wave of dust. Not wasting anytime the ninja leaped from the cloud as he send a wave of shurikens at and advancing minions. Ducking into the jungle the blond could not help but complain at the overestimation of his abilities. ' _Damn it that damn tower took up too much time especially with how long it took the minions to respond. Going to need to double time it, last thing I need is for the gods to start responding before I make a big enough headway._ ' Laminating the blond when over how much time he had left. Only to curse as he even in immortality and among gods there was never enough time for everything. He blamed Chronos….again!

Passing in the corner of his vision the blond could not help but let a grin free at the sight. Pivoting the blond charged into the clearing where he found three heavily armored Cyclops. Drawing back his hand once more allowed chakra to gather coating his hand in a savage claw. " **Jūha Reppū Shō** " Thrusting his arm forward the blond let loose a massive claw of wind eviscerating one of the monsters and pushing the largest back a fair distance back. By the time the last one standing turned his head the blond only to find him already airborne. As Naruto descended he summoned forth from his seals a pair of tech knives much like the ones Asuma Sarutobi once wore.

Grappling the head of the monster the blond allowed his momentum to carry the best to the ground, were once pinned allowed Naruto to begin to rain punch after punch into the Cyclops's skull till it broke under the assault of steel spiked knuckles. With the foe dispatched the blond turned toward the last of the warriors. Killing indent flooding the clearing the larger being could not help but tremble at the thing before him, as it slowly stood from his fallen brother and began to walk...away? With a start and seeing an opening the Cyclopes immediately took the chance to run away. But in his rush he forgot one very important thing, his head. As it felt to the ground the now bodiless buff holder could only watch at the fading back of its killer as the red glow of the buff began to set in.

Taking a chance to do what he had not been able to in forever the ninja leapt into the trees and began to hop from branch to branch. Heading towards the lane on the other side.

With a skid the blond drifted into the left lane and began to bolt towards the tower. Luckily for him it seemed the last god here did not screw up too bad, as the blue minions attempted to press the attack. With a grin he tore through the blues and made his way to the tower.

Feet from the structure he let steam and the attack buff encompass his form as wind and Kurama's chakra gather around his trench knives covered fists. Roaring in unison in the duo poured their strength into punch creating a savage enlarged fist with spiked knuckles to spring forth around his arm.

"Rawww!/ _ **Rawwww!**_ " The shinobi's fist plowing into the structure with such force he shook the land as his fist fractured under the recoil. As his fist rapidly healed, the blond only could only let his thoughts race as he wound up his next punch. ' _Things tougher than you would think aye Kurama?_ ' asked the Jinjuriki to his bijuu. ' _ **Indeed brat, so let put those other world punching maniacs lessons to good use.**_ ' "Right!" sucking in air for the battle cry the once more laid into the tower with a flurry of punches.

" _ **ATATATATATATATA**_ " "ORAORAORAORAORA" fist becoming a blur the blond laid into the tower.

But not long into his assault came to one of few thing Naruto hoped he could deal with later. "YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Bolting into the tower was the number 5 of Naruto's shit list. The god of war. Roaring Aries swung his massive blade, cleaving minions in twain as he attempted to kill the blond. Who sensing the fool's charge long before he even came into view jumped out of the towers range, and dismissed his trench knives in a puff of smoke as the buff faded away.

"You dare mock my father let alone me coward."

"Oi, not my fault he wanted to suck his own dick so bad he bent his head so low it fell off." the blond response only caused the war god to roar in anger. "You little shit. Not only you fight like a coward you dare claim work done by the gods and mock them, you pathetic mortal!. "

"...Pretty sure I killed that baka. So my work and I'm a ninja, was that not clear? " Rebuttal the blond as he looked at the god like he was the biggest baka in the worlds. " **I'LL KI-** "

 **BOOM**

"Less yapping more fighting. I'm on the clock." said the blond as he watched the smoke clear from the war gods head, due to the interruption veeva paper bomb. Eyes literally bursting into flames from rage, the war god charged as his roar rattled the heavens. "Alright then game on." said the blond as he roared to meet the god in the center.

 **(One OK Rock song Re;make ) or (Hitman Reborn! Song Nightcore - Tsuna Awakens)**

Sword barely out of its sheath the blond blocked the massive blade as he grit his teeth under the force of the blow. His feet digging into the ground as he forced chakra into his legs to withstand the blow. "You think some puny toothpick will save you" rearing back his arm Aries went to brake the puny sword with a swing of his spiked blade. Only for the blond to resheath his sword and duck under the swing into his opponent's guard. Once inside the blond let his blade free once more as her reinforced the blade with wind chakra, allowing it carve into the gods heavy armor, much like turkey. Stumbling back the war god gazed at the clean cut made on his armor, his saving grace was to the thickness of his chest plate the blade did not reach the skin.

Returning his gaze at his foe, Aries saw him smirk as he flicked his blade to his right side, while his armor reformed. Anger bubbling he roar at the blond. "How. HOW in the name of tarturaus can such a puny blade not break on my armor let alone cut into it?" Naruto returned his question with an honest answer.

"My blade while not appearing it. Held strong by the bond of my last remaining comrades and its edge's bite is made sharp by the conviction they hold with me." He stated as he thought back to how he acquired it from saving a master sword smith and the shogun of Iron country. Each of the nine pieces forged of folded steel. Each one made with their respective Bijuu present for the pieces making as they infusing their chakra into their parts. Before finally assembling them and coating the joined pieces with some of the highest grade chakra metal ever found, as he infused his own chakra into it. The end result one of the greatest swords ever made. Slightly longer due to the parts but perfect for a man of Naruto's size and conducted any and all chakra like a magnet.

Anger bubbling at what he assumed was gibberish of mortals he charged forward sword held high for an overhand strike. "If you wish to continue the fight then me and Kizuna no Bijuu (1) will oblige." The blond stated as he shifted into a stance as his black blade glinted in the light. With a smirk he lowered the blade and met his foe. Ghosting past the god's heavy swing the shinobi laid blow to Aries side, before twisting around and dealing a heavy stick to the gods back and kicked him away.

Turning the god roared once more at his foe before attempting to swing at Naruto once more. But it was all for not as the blond was in his guard once more as he sliced into Aries stomach with a horizontal slice. Which he followed up a leap were bashed the god over the head with the back of his blade causing Aries's head to rattle like a drum. Finally nearing the end of the combo the blonde thrust forward his blade with a twist and piercing the god's blue chest pieces. Blade logged into the god Naruto's other hand went to the gods skull belt buckle. With a grunt using both his sword and Aries belt as handholds the Naruto threw the god over his head and away from, him towards the buildings at the side of the lane.

Rolling his neck the blond could only hope his luck would somewhat hold out and the next move would end the god.

 **BOOM!**

The paper bombs he had stuck to the god finally went off bringing a small landslide of building and rock as they tumbled over the god. "...FFFFuck….No anocment." as if on cue the war god burst forth from the stone, rage evident on his face. "Is this what people always felt when they tried to kill me?" Asked the blond as he unfolded the scroll behind him to take out something with a bit more weight behind it. " _ **Yes gaki. Now you can join the Naruto is bitch and a half to kill club.**_ " mocked the nine tails from within his gut. "Oh shut up Kurama." said the blond as a poof of smoke went off behind him and from it a blade belonging to a man who helped set him on the path of the Shinobi. Shouldering Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō the blonde quickly switched weapons, tossing his katana to his left and wielded the massive blade with his dominant right.

"Whelp better get to work." Letting the god come to him, he watched as Aries came ever closer. Using the larger blade as a makeshift shield the blond allowed Aries to land a hit, which the blond used to start of his momentum. While spinning Naruto lanced in with the smaller blade start a gash into the war god's armor before following through with Kubikiribōchō, letting it take a nice big drink of the god's blood. Knocking the blade from his side Aries was barely able to throw his shield up to defend himself.

For once after many years Aries was on defensive as was forced to hide behind his shield against the hurricane of blades that was Naruto. Each movement twisting and turning into the next strike like a dance of death.

It was only be sheer chance that the war god able to deflect the larger blade into the ground. But it proved futile as the shinobi used his now logged sword in the ground as an axis, and sprung up from the ground to land a devastating boot to the head. Sending the god stumbling back, as Naruto now back on the ground turned like a hurricane bringing the blunt side of his massive blade into Ares's unprotected side.

Crashing into the ground the rolled only to come to a stop as blonde pounced on top of him and drove the air from Aries's lungs. In desperation the god cover his head with his shield as the blonde banged on it with his swords, till at last he knocked the shield away. Sword poised to thrust over his head Naruto was ready to end the pathetic war god. Only to leap away as a flash caught his eyes.

Continuing to leap Naruto dismissed Kubikiribōchō to gain movement speed as more and more flashes chased after him. Only to cast his eyes upward as a massive shadow fell down upon him. With swords skills befitting of a Shogun during the warring states era, the blond stood his ground as his sword flashed into a black blur as cut into the objects that fell towards him. Before long the barrage stopped allowing the blond to take a gander at his surroundings as he now stood in a rough circle, as area out of his reach was covered with shining blue arrows.

"Well shit….Thought I had more time. Because now I need to deal with war god that can't fight. And a virgin goddess in charge of making sure a child is born. Ante that set up to a bad joke, aye Artemis?" Asked the blond as he looked towards the already red faced goddess. "What you still pissed about the needing laid thing… Well if you need help finding a partner try Athena. I mean you to already have things in common. Your both temperamental nutjobs as your preach feminism, ruin people lives with transformation spells, as you get off from the huge sticks up your asses." The blond could practically feel the laser vision from the two woman as he insulted them. Can a god kill someone from limbo? In anger the goddess of the hunt attempted to fire a shot at the blonde's genitals only for it to be blocked by a demonic shield.

"Artemis stay your hand, this my fight you wench!" Yelled the god as he turned his back to Naruto as he faced his sister. "Says the male pig who is being toyed with by a mortal like at troy!" said the goddess as she brought up one of Aries lesser moments. "You dare mention that farce! I should kill you here and now and take your pitiful body for the spoils." shouted the god as his shield flared along with his anger. "Oh go back to that whore you always have on your arm, before I turn you into a pincushion!" shouted the goddess as she shifted her aim towards her half-brother. " **I'LLL FU-** "

" **PHHHueeeee~** " With a whistle preceding even the argument of the gods turning their heads they cast their eyes to the blond, as he now held high above his head a massive spinning golden object as it blades spun around its core. "Yo! Dipshits! I'm still here and I got a present for you. " Rearing his hand back Naruto sent forth his attack. " **Rasenshuriken!** " The gods could only watch as the massive screeching attack barreled towards them. Being the more intelligent of the two, Artemis decided to run and find cover from the flying spinning ball of death. While Aries attempted to cleave the attack in half with his own. The result was his blade being cut in half as the attack barreled into his chest piece that was barely holding out.

"Boom." with a snap of fingers and a command the attack detonated turning the massive shuriken of screaming death, into a massive howling contained hurricane as Aries valiantly attempted to scream of over the noise.

By time the prone goddess heard deafening wind come to a halt she looked up at the strung form of her brother, as the last of the attack made petered out above the crater. If they possessed the power to quantify one vitality into numbers one would have seen throughout the battle seen the god's health quickly tick off to about half way. Before the last attack tore it apart to the last few slivers. She would have helped her brother if she card for him or could. But a shinobi always makes sure the target is dead.

For as Aries began falling towards the crater, he never hit the bottom. For just as he neared lip of the crater a streak of gold crossed it in a flash, taking his head.

As the fan fair went off in the background signaling the kill, the goddess of the hunt could barely hear it as she looked up towards the red eyed monster while the whites of his eyes vanished into blackness. ' _Th-th-this is a hero of the Shinto's? Or a beast.'_ ' As if hearing her thoughts the monster before her cast his gaze to her.

Stumbling the goddess gathered her bow and began to fire at the monster. But act was futile as much like the storm of arrows before each shot was cut down no matter what. Casting her gaze towards the tower she saw how close it was and with some hope she summoned her bore to make a distraction. As she heard the mighty beast rumble forth she quickly got to her feet and made a break for the tower, knowing even in a weakened state no god would try and enter its ring without help or minions.

Wearily glancing toward over her shoulder she saw the hero….No demon literally punt her mighty boar upwards and sever its jugular, before grabbing its remaining tusk and tossing it all the way to the lava pool.

It was all the motivation she needed to run faster and set as many traps behind her as possible. Reaching the base of the tower she could only watch in horror as the beast did not chase her, but just pounced. Leaping over all her traps and towards her blade above its head for a finale slash, while red and black power flared at the hilt.

Futility the goddess raised her bow in defense, but it proved for not as the blonde made his strike. In an instant it the blade was at the ground a red cover in shape of a demonic sword lengthening by what seemed like a few inches.

For a moment the goddess eyes gazed at the crouching male's hair wondering if he missed. With a spark of confidence she opened her mouth to insult the man before her, only to stop as she felt warmth across her chest to her waist. Weightlessness overtook her as body her body began to slip off the side with a wet squelch of rubbing wet muscle. With the last vestige of corporeal though she looked up at the tower as it steadily got closer, and closer and _closer_.

 **THUMP!**

Passively the blond watched as the goddess was crushed under her own tower. As he raised his sword from the ground, the chakra extending the blade now revealed to be not inches but feel as massive 20foot demonic blade. " **Bijuu Tsume.** " whisper the blond as he dismissed the blade and resheathed his sword.

 _ **Tower destroyed!**_

With a sigh the blond closed his eyes and calmed himself. When he was done he sent a paper bomb at the horde of blues, as he made his path towards center lane at a nice even pace. After all it was best to cover his bases and take down theirs.

When the blond popped out of the jungle he noticed he had missed his mark and ended between the two order towers. Deciding to blitz some blue from behind he made his way towards the first tower and its minions, but stopped as voice called out. "So you're the one who picked up the scraps from one of my conquests." Turning the Naruto was with form of the god who tied for number one on his shit list currently. Poseidon.

"I must say never would have thought someone would want that woman after Athena got to her." said the god as he looked at closed eye individual. "Got to say it took me as a surprise to find out that snake found someone's dick to keep warm after all these years. Hell it was even surprised she made it here. I mean I like to think I'm a bit better than my brother Zeus because I try and clean up my messes. But it seemed Athena wanted that monster to hang around just to spite Me." said the god before he pointed his trident at man before him. "But after seeing you in action I can finally see why you surround yourself with such beings like her. For despite you claiming yourself a hero of the Shinto's, you are in reality a monster. Despite your appearance you are a demon. As you enjoy the company of monsters, rejects, beasts, bringers of despair who need to be snuffed out by the gods. So I shall do what the Shinto's were too sacred to do and put you in your place. So why don't we put on a show for those watching. As a god once more takes out the monsters that hunt mortals. "

Eyes opening revealing his black sclera and red eye iris, twice as vibrant and five times wilder, Naruto gazed at the god before him. To him it was an odd effect now that he didn't draw forth Kurama's chakra with anger. But rather he let his own darkness get a larger work room when he was truly after someone's ass. But to anyone else they probably saw a demon showing their true colors. They ante right…..But they aren't wrong either.

Lifting a hand he pointed at the god before him. "I am going to fucking kill you." no flamboyance, no yelling, just a cold simple statement.

Leaning onto his trident the sea god could not help but smile as he saw his foe take to the bait. "Oh did I strike a nerve? Dose the truth hurt?" ' _Good he will act like his slain enemies; erratic and reckless. As fearsome as he is, when he shows his true colors he will be easier to deal with. Just like any other monster. Easy to kill but dangerous if they figure things out beyond power and mating._ '

His foe just unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards god. "I don't care what you say about me, I don't care what the hell you do to me." Naruto began as he reaffirmed his glare "But the moment you fucked with my comrades, the people I care about. I promise. Every time. You fight me along with your fellow likeminded gods. I will become a demon that will hunt each and every single one of you down till I have expunged your very presence from all the worlds. You have my word on that. "

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Naruto began to rampage on the battlefield more than a few gods quickly reevaluated their life decisions as other began to think of way to ally with the man. Some for power others for less than clean reasons. Some even saw the blond as good challenge for a fight.

All the while the blonde's comrades cheered their hearts out. But moment the blond confronted the sea god even they fell silent. Some hate for the god grew as he continued his speech from certain members, some threatened to burst into tears. But when Naruto spoke his group's emotions did a 180. Rage became honor for being comrades with him. Some had their heart flutter at his manliness. But the Bijuu the just stayed silent as they looked at the screen. Even the excitable Chōmei becoming deathly still, till at once they spoke in unison.

"He is soo fucked."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chucking the god could not help but laugh at the statement, but he never took his eyes of his foe. "My my I must say you certainly may be a god with pair like those- "

 **KLANGE!**

A blink was all it took for the blond to appear before him, and it was only a by instinct forged in the titan war that saved him. Wearily the god looked at the form that bore down on him. Gone was puny man before him and it his place was gray demon. Clocked in a fraying haori much like the one he previously wore, over a sleeveless white kimono tucked into a pair of black hakama.

The moment the beast's sandals hit the ground the god could gage its height, which stood just a few inches taller than the average goddess. But only for a moment as the demon let loose a roar and followed through with his swing. Gritting his teeth the god could only stay standing as the swing sent him skidding across the ground, till he stopped just in front of his tower's range. Wearily he looked at the thing before him its hair now much longer and vaguely similar to that of a spiked lion's mane made of steel, that if it was able to settle would have fallen to just below his shoulders.

Poseidon would have continued his observations but was forced to grab his shoulder in pain. Lifting his hand he saw it was covered in icore forcing the god's thoughts to race at what had wounded him, when he blocked the attack. ' _He didn't do the glowing sword trike so how did he..._ ' and like a flash from the past a memory came to him. ' _No through sheer force of swing? But the only one who had the skill to do that was the funny hat wearing Shinto! He must be better than expected if he could fight like that god._ ' readying himself once more Poseidon turned his eyes to his foe only find him gone ' _Where..?...!_ '

But as he tried to find his foe, his foe found him. With a strike to the back Poseidon was flung forward skipping like a stone towards the space between the towers. Picking himself onto all fours the god turned his gaze towards his foe. Already getting the sinking feeling that his enemy won't let him flee to safety or leave without a hello to his lower brother.

( **Celldweller – Good Luck (You're Fucked)** ) or **(Otherwise - Demon Fighter)**

Naruto wasted no time, no words and no actions. He just went straight for the kill in the most painful way possible. But Poseidon was more slippery than a squid, for his instincts from the titan war saved him. If only barely as the shinobi shaved off a chunk of beard as the god scuttled back like a crap on his hands and feet.

Using his water to assist him to his feet was proven all for not. For the moment he stood the blond was inside his guard free hand pulled back, as his finger peeled back as his palm opened up a hole. Driving the modified hand into the gods cut the blonde charged and quickly fired blast of raw concussive chakra, sending the god careening forward as he was continuously pushed by the chakra shot. (2)

The god's only saving grace was as he blasted back, he clipped the tower behind him and was sent twisting off into some red minions. Not even giving the world shaker a chance to move Naruto charged forward as a multitude of black protrusions pushed past his collar, and in moments fired off the Asura rockets. By the time the god looked up from the ground his visions was shrouded by a dozen screeching projectiles, as they crashed into his from and detonated like thunder. Casting the minions flying from the force of the winds.

Smoke still surging outward, the former blonde leapt into the cloud intent on taking the god's head. But his sword only hit stone as the sea god avoided it. With rage of his quarry gone the blond scanned the smoke for irregularities but the god seemed crafter they he had initially seemed. Snarling the blond waved his free arm casting a buffing wind to disperse the smoke.

But as the smoke cleared Naruto was forced onto the defensive. As he leapt to avoid a crashing wave of water only to be forced to hover above a whirlpool with a pair of chakra jets from this feet. Casting his eyes to his foe, Naruto was forced to dodge again as he saw his foe Poseidon use his trident much like an arquebus. As he fired shot after shot of high pressure water at him. Cutting his rockets Naruto hit the dirt hoping to rush the god from the ground, but his foe only smiled at the action. "Kraken to me!" Called the god as he used the blond's own onslaught against him.

Yet despite the god summoning this greatest beast normally used for clearing a large group of foes, worry flashed across the sea god's mind. For while being his trump card it was also uncontrollable as it attacked all before it. With only the two of them there was a fair chance the beast could attacked him as well. Which would be a waste of the huge magic cost he need to pour into the portal to even bring half the best to the world.

But fortune smiled on the god as the beast attacked the foe before it rather than him as Naruto gained its attention flared with chakra. Red chakra.

"KURAMA!"

" _ **Right!**_ "

Orange swelling over his form, Naruto let loose a roar as he rose higher and higher to meet the beast before him. Clashing with the beast was not a fox nor a man, but an Asura. Standing above even the Kraken was great three headed beast as it six arms grappled with the monster's tentacles. ""Rawww!/ _ **Rawww!**_ "" With a surge of strength the blond the blond flung the kraken's arms wide, leaving its belly wide open. " **Ra** _ **se**_ **ng** _ **an**_!" Jutsu in hand the glowing the Asura drove forth the attack into the monster, its scales flying as Rasengan ground them off. "Just. _**Die.**_ Already. _**Damn**_ it!" With a final shove the attack found its way into the kraken's chest. And detonated.

The Kraken's back being blown to pieces was a spectacle as meat and bone scattered around the sea god as he looked on at his mightiest move, was torn to giblets. As the Asura faded into nothingness, the god could not even take solace the attack faded and would not come after him.

"I'm not done with you yet asshole!" Leaping over the falling form of the kraken Naruto called down at the god as he reared his hand back as fire flared around the forearm. Punching forward the blond watched as his fist shot off from his arm careening at the god with the force of its chakra rockets, as the cord behind it wiped wildly behind it.

The rocket punch latched on to the god's neck as the reel pulled the cord taut and dragged forth the blond as he reared his other hand back. "Eat this! YOU BASTARD!" His punching arm being joined by two others as he neared his target.

Punching forward the three fists of steel struck the sea god's face, diaphragm and solar plexus. Following through with the punch the blond sent his enemy crashing into his foe's tower. No letting up on his assault even for a moment Naruto charged headlong at the foe and his tower. Another set of fists joined his other side as he punched forward with a triple left. "Die, die die Die DIe DIE DIE DIE!" chanted the gray haired man as he lost himself to his rage.

He did not care for minions, he did not care for the tower as it blasted into his back. All he wanted was for this sea god to beaten to death so hard he knew better than to respond. For as the tower just fired shot after shot into his back, he just focused on his fists meeting the god's body as hard as possible. "This is for Medusa!" Stepping back Naruto wound up his final throw towards the beaten god. Arms intertwining into one massive fist the blonde threw his last punch. Smashing through the god and into the tower braking both of them into pieces.

As the dust flew about the man he let out a breath in one long sigh as the fatigue of battle finally set in. Returning to his original form Naruto allowed his weak body to rest and collapsed onto the ground. Staring up into the sky he could not help but think back to when he last saw a 'real sky'.

"Kurama why do I feel like I just fought Madara again?" the blond asked aloud towards his partner. " _ **Because you been pushing it like a dumbass. For father's sake. You just went through three gods, a Kraken, three towers. One of which you were shot to hell with. Running across how many miles of map? As you filled your body with high density chakra, to keep all of this up. Not to mention having to supercharge everything so you could kill them as fast as you could. Honestly I'm surprised you were able to fight as well as you did with all the limiters placed on you.**_ "Lectured the tailed beast as he looked down at the mental form of his partner. "Ya ya. I know. No clones past 150 meters same with sensing, no fun stuff. And not allowing you to run wild for it would violate 5v5 rules." the blond listed with voice full of apathy. " _ **Not to mention curses put on your body limiting healing, increasing your chakra cost to nearly 20x per jutsu when fighting on the battle ground. So you can't just become an ever healing tank that would spam beast balls all over the place.**_ " the fox deadpanned.

"Buttt Kurama they're assholesss!" whined the blonde as he complained about how it was unfair he couldn't just insta-smite all the dickish gods….which so far were most of them. " _ **Well you signed up for this...so shut and pace yourself for once in your goddam life. I am not having my partner die like some ningen facing the wooden teme. Because he is bloody tired!**_ " shouted the fox as he cut off their connection feeling the battle for now was over. " _ **And look alive we got company from the red dumasses**_."

Groaning the blonde shifted his head from the sky towards his base. Where he saw his team with a variety of facial expressions. From the stone cold expressions of Ymir and Ah Muzen cab, to the cocky smirk of Bellona and finally the poker faced wisdom goddess.

"Yo!"

His somewhat cheerful greeting was met with more silence as he laid on the ground. Seeing as he got no response he just went about picking himself up.

"Sooo….Looks like deadweight ante as heavy as he looks." joked the war goddess as she much like war was brash and relatively straightforward. "Well deadweight was pretty close to landing on your heads if didn't stop talking crap." the blonde shot back as Bellona laughed at his response. "Looks like blondey has some fangs after all." stated the goddess as she began making her way towards him.

Once in arms reach the goddess clapped the blonde on his shoulder. "Not bad for a hero. But what the hell for holding out on us? We nearly lost!" Asked the goddess as she gave the smaller man a small shove. "Meh figured you would have just given me trouble if I did it earlier. So I had to wait to save you assess when you screwed up." sated the blond as he righted himself. "Don't push it short stuff. Last I checked you didn't win this thing by yourself yet." stated the goddess with a Cheshire grin. "And last I checked I still did more by myself then the lot of you." That got a rise out of the goddess. "You starting something shortstop? Because I'll kick your tiny ass." she said as she straightened her back as if to lord her height over the shorter man. "Call me tiny again. I dare you." said the blond as he marched up to the goddess.

"Enough we do not have time for this." interrupted the wisdom goddess. "We have a good chance at winning now."

"You're welcome!"

"But we need to act now and not give them any time to recover." said the goddess as she ignored the blonde and went straight into the battle plan. "I and Ymir shall start our attacks on the phoenixes as Ah Muzen Cab lends assistance to anyone needs it. The Shinto-" "Naruto Bitch."- and Bellona shall began to make your way up center. Are we clear? "With A nod most of the gods went off into their duties without complaint with only two staying behind.

"I have a name." Naruto said as he glared at one of the most petty and unreasonable of goddess. "And I do not care for someone who holds on to small matter Shinto." Anger bubbled in Naruto gut as his eyes once more showed signs of yami's influence. "Those petty things are my comrades. And you better pray next time I fight you're on my side lest I break my foot in that tight ass of yours." Scoffing the goddess began to walk away. "I think not, you are nothing but a strong hero. Not even you can stand alone against my strategies."

"WANNA BET!" Athena did not even cast a response as she took off towards her lane. With a roar the blond twisted on his feet and took off after Bellona. ' _I need to kill something._ ' raged blond as he picked dup speed with his second wind. ' _ **Naruto pace yourself. I rather we win this on the battlefield and not die and watch from limbo.**_ ' the fox reprimanded again. ' _Oh come on just a few dozen to let my anger out on. They won't feel anything!_ ' the foxed only sighed.

The headway made by Naruto allowed his team to come back with vengeance as they were able to take down every enemy phoenix, tower and kill Cabrakan. Which led to this final moment as fire minions poured forth from every angle towards the enemy titan and final god. Zeus.

"Must say it's a shame to kill such a pretty looking pair of twins. But you Zeus not soo much" Said the blond as he cast his eyes from the polar opposite of his own titan. Looking over the titan(s) in the form of twins. Both blue woman but shared common traits as they both held a massive spear and each had a single wing, a single leg and one eye. But even with the traits they shared, they were still different. As each had the opposite missing piece possessed by the other but side switched.

"Ahhh well. I got a fight to win so sorry girls I need you to die." apologized the blonde as he charged along with his companions at their foes. "So you guys take care of them, Zeus is mine!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder, completely passing the one thing you need to kill to win the match and went straight for the god that was his first and last kill.

But from watching his allies fall one after another Zeus would not underestimated his foe again. In a streak of lightning the god bolted into his domain taunted the man below him, for even if he now stood battle ready his ego would never falter. "You may have gotten lucky before mortal and defeated the lesser gods. But now you deal with the king of the Olympus and of the Greek gods! And your forward push shall halt as you are smited mortal!" Called down the god as he flung a bolt of lightning towards Naruto.

Sidestepping the attack the blond could not help but have a cocky grin as he taunted the god back. "That all you got. Cuse f it is this going to be over almost as fast as the first time we fought." said the blond as he put air quotes around the word fought. Roaring the god reared his arm back as he threw bolt after bolt till it was a rain crackling lighting.

' _Alright now we're getting somewhere_ ' Flaring his left arm to the side the blond began to dancing between the bolts as his left came just inches from each detonation. Seeing his target has not become dead yet the cast his power outward. Covering the sky around him with crackling bolts. "Feel my power MORTAL!" Arms flying down he cast forward his attack bringing forth a mighty boom across the land as dust cloud was alive with electricity. "No chances..." snapping his fingers the sky god activated his charges.

But no explosion came.

"What?!" snapping his fingers a few more times to make sure the charges went off the sky god was baffled at the duds. "You know for some reason or another I always get the most trouble from lighting users." a voice said from the dust cloud as a cracking sound began to piece through the air. "But in the end they always get wrecked in the end by me." Clods parting the voice was revealed to be Naruto as his left hand was coated with electricity. "Especially these day when I got my brother's and my sensei's trademark. The **Chidori.** Capable of cutting even a lightning bolt from gods."

Anger bubbling at the sheer audacity at such a statement Zeus let out a roar as he charged shield first at the blond below him. Grinning the Naruto leaped to meet the god. Nearing one another they let roar of challenge as prepared for what could be their last clash of the match.

"Got ya!" Twisting midair the blond planted his feet on the god's shield and used it as a solid surface. Zeus could only look wide eyed as his opponent jumped past him as the blond grinned like a clever fox. Twisting once more Naruto summoned a clone and used it as a platform to blast back at his foe's back.

" **Chidori!** "

As if Zeus life now became a parody. His fight ended the same way it first did with the blond. Him looking at the sky as his opponent flew past the headless body.

 _ **Victory! Team Chaos!**_

Landing the blond could not help but let a bright grin swept across his face. "Victory aye better believe it." Giving a thumbs up at where he assumed the cameras were, as the Order titans faded away in the background.

 **DONE FUCKING DONE WITH BEAST OF A CH. Alright everyone I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the fights. I do admit I have limited experience writing fight scenes so I hope I did alright. School starts in a bit and I am going to enjoy what little free time I got left. Because I will probably not have any time to update with college Math, Chem, Chem Lab and American politics. If anything I may be able to get some work in and update around November. Thank you for everything guys.**

 **Review and check out my other work like Shinobi no Kaiju (don't need any background info besides Naruto trust me you will like it.)**

 **Kizuna no Bijuu (Bonds of the tailed beasts)**

 **Don't care what anyone says, Asura path is best path you get: missiles, a robot body, a chakra mega buster, jet boots and rocket punches. Along with any weapon you can think of out the wazoo**

 **Jūha Reppū Shō (Beast Wave Gale Palm): It uses chakra to infuse with and condense a mass amount of wind-chakra to form a massive demonic-like claw extending from the user's hand to strike and grab a target, as well as deflect any weapon or attack**

 **Bijuu Tsume (tailed beast claw); channeling massive amounts of chakra into the** **Kizuna no Bijuu fragments within the sword the sword take on a form of a massive blade reminiscent of a weapon made into a stage two Jinjuriki. * Note for imagery it vaguely looks like Spirit Of the sword over soul from Shaman King**


	10. Ch10 Calm before the shit storm

**Whooo….sorry for the wait guys good stuff for Christmas FF15 and the even more fun Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance and all I gotta say is Dood. Doooooood.**

 **Well besides a new** **addiction** **to throwing prinnys let get down to work. You know the drill guys send me ideas if you want and they might show up. Also new gods will come later**

 **And another pantheon? Yeash. Hi-rez give me some time**

 **Well anyways check out my stories read review yada yada I don't own anything.**

 **7/4/17 Ya I dropped the ball**

 **Jutsu/ special attacks = Rasengan**

 _Thoughts ='ramen'_

Speaking = Fight

 _ **Biju talk/drone/minion = bijudama**_

Ch10

Calm before the shit storm

For once in a long, long time Naruto truly felt alive, after so many years of restraint and teaching it felt relieving to finally cut loose. Even if it was under rather restricting circumstance. But all good things must come to an end as the blonde now looked across the void, as he sat atop a swirling start cluster alone. Board out of his mind as waited for the damn thing to release him so he could go back to his friends.

' _Waite...can't I summon Grong or something for celebrations and defeat pity parties._ ' Now grinning once more leapt to his feet ready to meet his rarely used assistant. 'Now... _How the hell do I call him…..ffffffffuuuuccckkkk._ 'Mentally cursing the blond rapidly ran his hands through his hair as if it would also comb his mind for the info. "Ga! What if Grong is the only guy who can release me!" shouted the blonde into the void.

"I assure you that is not the case Naruto-sama"

"Gahhh!" Nearly jumping away the blonde turned to face the tattooed gut of Grong reminding once again how short the blonde was. So turning his head skyward the blonde was met with a rather stoned faced cyclops. "Uhhhh" said Naruto intelligently as he stared at the stock still cyclops. "I will clarify Naruto-sama. Gods do not need to be released by me or another they must simply say **Match End** followed by their name and they will be released. But some find the need to inflate their egos or comfort their shattered ones, after a match which is why my kin will be summoned to aid them in these endeavors."

"Okayyy….." the blonde responded as readjusted his ruffled coat, "So any reason for the sama honorific?". Nodding the cyclops performed an about face towards the blonde as he placed his arm over his gut in a form of salute. "Yes Naruto-sama since it has been so long since a member of your pantheon has been in attendance I had been forgetful in proper equity towards a person of your status." stated the cyclops before falling into a bow at the hip. "So please accept my humblest apologies". With a sigh Naruto began to scratch the back of his head with urge to simply call this whole thing troublesome. "It's fine Grong don't let your loincloth get in a bunch. I'm not all the big on equity if I can help it." Naruto stated as he clasped his hand on the cyclop's forearm with a loud smack. "So forget about it alright." he said with a smile.

Looking up the cyclops stared at the blonde for a moment as to confirm his intentions before finally letting out a big sigh. "Phew thanks for that I swear this job is always one thing or another depending on the god." Smiling the blonde gave another good few pats on the cyclop's arm. "Well you don't need to worry about me I'm a pretty simple guy."

Nodding in appreciation the cyclops began to address an issue that had been stirring up more than a few misgivings with the gods. "That is all well and good Naruto-san but I must inform you, your presses is overdue back at hub. So I suggest you make your way back before things escalate any further."

"Escalate how?"

"Scylla will begin to find a way here despite the system not being designed to."

"I see…..I should probably go"

"Yes."

 **MATCH END: NARUTO**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Despite the forewarning Naruto was still blindsided by the ginger missile to his chest as the whiteness that clouded his vision now became complemented by stars. "Your back!" Leg hanging in the air, Naruto did his best to hold the vibrating munchkin in his arms and prevent himself from falling into the now gaping hole that once held the portal. "Great to see you to Scylla, now if you don't mind I kind -"

"NARUTO!"

"Ah crap!" Cursing Naruto could only wobble uselessly as a gray and much faster projectile slam into his head and attached itself to his face, nearly hugging it till his eyeballs popped out. "Narutooooo the brat was mean to me! Discipline her."

"I was not! You're just mad I got here first."

"That's because, you cheated!"

"Na-uh"

" Yu-hu"

Back and forth the two argued ignorant of their rather precarious perch tip slowly backwards. As Naruto yelled uselessly into Chomei's coat, the blond could only shoot his limbs out to catch himself in the ring of the transportation gate like a desperate starfish. All the while the two little monsters continued on with their argument.

"Now now girls I know you missed Naruto but he's going to fall if you don't settle down." It seemed fate had once again decided to smile on him. "But Nee-chan/Kaa-san." The girls whined as they wrapping themselves tighter with Scylla added her dogs to compete with Chomei's hair tail appendage thing. ' _Air. Air need Air! Fate why couldn't you ever be more committed! I thought I was you chosen one!_ '

"NOOOoooo!"

"Come on girls Naruto is going to fall you need to let go!" fruitlessly Kokuo tugged at the girls but if anything the jostling and tugging only made Naruto's already flimsy grip on the portal ring more pathetic. ' _That' it! If I ever get the chance first fate god I meet, I am fucking them over hard! Hear that Fate you're screwed!_ ' Naruto mentally shouted out into the void as his grip finally came loose.

' _Scrreeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddd_ ' the blonde shouted off into the abysses as he just hovered three feet past the ring as his currant face huggers kept him from the inky black unknown with her buzzing wings.

"Dammit Chōmei! Get your ass over here!" Kokuo shouted as she reached down to grab the hood of her elder sister dragging the trio up, laying the blond onto the platform. "Now let go! You've caused Naruto-kun enough problems!" With a grunt the five tails did her best to yank off the hang-on of the blonde, which proved be more difficult than expected as she huffed out a cloud of steam from her nose. "Naruto I apologize in advance but if you want these two off I am going to need to be a little drastic." The biju stated as she placed her feet on the blonde's shoulders.

' _Wait? What!_ '

"Hope you ready! 3..." ' _No not ready!_ ' "Two for the show" ' _Kokuo don't you dare!_ ' "1..." steam began to pour from her body. ' _HELP!_ ' "GO!" With a roar the bijuu yanked back as she pulled at the leeches stuck to Naruto's body as popping echoed in the background, much like octopus.

' _Gahhhhh!_ ' Or the more likely case of Naruto's bones as the dislocated.

"Come on let GO!" With one last yank the white haired bijuu was flung backwards as the two little pests finally came off and were sent flying. Only to land in a perfect ten point landing after performing a series of twists and aerial somersaults. But with unrehearsed aerial gymnastics finished the two immediately became teary eyed. "Naruto!" crying out like two children separated from their favorite toy the nigh immortal beings to charge towards to the blonde, tears trailing behind them.

Only to have their callers grabbed "That is enough you two!" huffing steam out her nose the bijuu turned her two prisoners to face her. "You have caused enough trouble for Naruto-kun already!" the tailed beast began lecture as the two captured munchkins gave her big tear full eyes hoping to persuade their captor to let them go. "Don't try that shit on me." It proved ineffective. "Now we are going to go back to the room with the others and you two will wait there."

"BUT" the two tried to counter.

"And if you two even think about running off again I will take you two over my knees and spank your butts till they are redder than my strawberry JAM!" Huffed the woman. "Now let's go." slinging the two under her arms Kokuo began to walk away as the girls reached for Naruto in hope. "Naruto!" they cried only for the door to cut off their whaling short leaving the dimensional dock in silence. Save for the lone male.

"No don't carry me back to my room. I'm fine I just have a busted spine nothing to worry about. Really it's no trouble, I'll just crawl back."

Correction broken and in pain lone blonde male.

Sighing Naruto could not help but curses out his friends for his current disposition. But couldn't really be mad at them after all they were just trying to look out for him, in their own ways, admittedly troublesome ways. ' _Could be worse. Could have ended up like the time Fenrir tried to throw a party and ended up passed out drunk on my floor. Speaking of which were in the hell did Fenrir get an elephant? Well if things go according to plan I can just head back and slip into bed. '_

" _ **Yaa I wouldn't hold your breath.**_ " Came the rather halfhearted grumble of the fox within the blondes gut. _'Explain Kurama_ '. Sighing the Bijuu could not help but pity his partner. " _ **Call it a gut feeling but I doubt you're going to be sleeping anytime soon.**_ "

"And what makes you say that." Naruto asked as he finally picked himself up off the ground and began to reset his bones. " _ **Naruto what did you just do.**_ "

"Survive being flung into the void of space and suffocated." Sighing at the correct answer but the one the fox was looking for Kurama asked again. " _ **Before that and don't say standing in the void of space with a near naked cyclops.**_ " Kurama growled out hoping to at least circumvent the blond's natural bluntness. "Fight"

" _ **Aaaaannnnnddddd**_ "

"And what? It was a fight among gods nothing new." the blond casually stated as he walked towards the door, ignoring his ability to force the fox to face claw. " _ **You know what fuck this I'm sure anyone else would have figured this shit out and I'm not going to put up with this bit any longer.**_ " The fox growled out as he prepared to make some damn flowcharts for the stupid blonde. " _ **Naruto this was your first here at this damn arena**_ " Kurama began. " _ **And what do you think will happen now that a 'mortal' not only won a match. But more or less dominated two ignorant bastards that more or less were among the top tier of fighters.**_ " With the realization of the consequences of his actions Naruto immediately reintroduced his face to his hand like old lovers long separated. ' _OhhhhCrap_ ' " _ **Yep shit storm incoming**_ " the fox said as the blonde groaned into his hand. " _ **And it only gets worse**_ " stated fox which only received a muffled "how?" " _ **Well even we do get past what will most likely a swarm of leeches and pathetic angry gods. We have to deal with your group of misfits who will most likely throw you a party. For you know defending them in front of a viewing audience and beating and or making their oppressors look bad.**_ "

"Troublesome." said the blond as he moved his hand from his face

" _ **Make that troublesome blonde.**_ " snarked the fox.

With one last sigh and stealing of nerves the blonde finally made his way to the door, and with shaking hand and a deep breath opened the door to confront his 'adoring public'. Only to met with silence. Slowly opening his eyes the blonde wearily peeked past the door only to find a swarm of gods he was met with an empty room save for a single janitorial cyclops cleaning up bits and pieces of smashed tables and chairs. "Huh lucky me." grinning Naruto could not help but let loose a grin he would only have to deal with a few rowdy gods in his room rather than all of them. " _ **Maybe but it could also be the calm before the storm. After all most of them I bet are in a state of shock and need to make a reevaluation of you and their plans, so expect tomorrow to be hectic. And besides you still need to deal with the shit storm in your room.**_ " stated the fox which immediately caused Naruto's mood to plummet.

Sighing once more the blond could only pick himself up and think positive, besides if he didn't which shit hit the fan he wouldn't have come here a hero after all. "Well Kurama you know what they say if you can't beat them join them." with new found resolve the blonde marched to what he would assume would be at the very least one hell of a party. " _ **Whatever floats your boat. But in hindsight pretty sure you started this band of crazies.**_ "

"Shut up Kurama."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Congratulations!" came the chorus of excited gods and bijuu, as they somehow prepared a banner and confetti to rain down across the room when the blond walked through the door. Smiling Naruto couldn't help but grin as he looked across the room full of his friends, even as a pair of pint sized projectiles impacted him once more. "Alright already I get it you two missed me." Smiled the blond as ruffled the twin midgets heads as they talked into his gut forcing him to practically be water boarded. As the two didn't seem to understand saying more things into his shirt did not make him understand them better. "We're just glad your back!" the two shouted as they finally removed their faces from his guts.

"Well I am glad to be back couldn't figure out how to get out for a while. So, glad to see I was missed." the blonde replied to the two with a foxy grin as they detached themselves and took off running across the room trying to show off everything and everyone. Be they banners, the food, games and what he assumed were baked goods that he assumed were pretty good despite being covered in toppings. I mean seriously some looked more like a bunch of sprinkles assembled to look like a cupcake.

But what caught his attention most were the rest of the Bijuu's coming out in human form. Especially the guys who as far as Naruto knew, they were rather hesitant to be seen as anything other than massive creatures of total annihilation. Though it was welcome nonetheless. As he gazed at the nearest bijuu. Shukaku taking the form of a rather odd mash up between a temple scholar and a tallish delinquent. Clad in monk robes much like his more favored container Bunpuku, with the added features of a pair of circular sunglasses with lightning bolt arms that rested on his nose just under his eyes. With a face that looked like it screamed trouble as it gave a fanged grin, as his trademark eyes shined past a few strands his blue tipped sandy blond hair. That stood upon his scalp like he was constantly being electrocuted in a semi-pompadour look (1). As the crazed scholar gave wave with a glass of punch in hand as he sat on the couch closest to the TV facing away from Naruto.

Next to Shukaku leaning over the couch to wave at the blond along with doing her damn best to kill Fenrir via blood loss with a view of her pert behind. Was Matatabi clad in a pair of blue platform heels and black bell bottoms that had side slits that gave a tease of her supple leg flesh, while also held her perky bottom like a second skin while being just low enough to show the straps of her G string. All in all giving the dog behind her quite the show as her fiery tails acted as covers teasingly covering each little shake of her ass but giving the dog just enough of a view to keep his eyes from wandering away from the performance. All the while the blonde was treated to a fairly deep cleavage as the cat Bijuu's top was encased in nothing more than a Bolero jacket, sarashi and a prayer bead necklace. Moving past the long since ineffective show of skin, the blonde moved on to meet the cat's mismatched red and green eyes. As the woman gave him what many would call smirk as a single snaggletooth poking out over her lips, while her long blue and black streaked hair flowed down her back in a tangle mess save for two pointed cat ears sticking out of it.

Giving the woman and her brother a wave the blond tilled himself to look past them to take a gander at the third youngest bijuu Isobu as he sprawled himself across the couch he was on. Who for all intents and purpose attempted to pass himself off as the costal version of the Nara family, fairly tall yet thin as a reed. Simple medium length pale gray hair, with the front kept out of the way with a green bandana that was loose enough to pull over the Bijuu's eye. As the other was always kept sealed under a simple black patch. While the rest of him was clad in baggy gray shorts and an oddly colorful unbuttoned tropical shirt. Noticing the gaze of Naruto open him the three tails simply gave a halfhearted wave that flopped over his face.

Chuckling at the Isobu's laziness the blond moved towards the center of the room to hopefully get to some of the goodies seeing as Saiken must have been holding herself back. As most of the goodies were still on the table and had yet to vanish down her gullet.

"Think fast BOY!" came a shout as Naruto heard the sound of a whistling fist as it came through the air. Instincts still taught from battle the blond parried the punch, and sent one back in return. Only for it to be caught by a grinning red and white haired bijuu. "Good to see you too Son." replied the blond as he took in the form of the bijuu Son Goku. Who stood grinning with his teeth showing past his goatee as he held the blonde's fist from crashing into his into his nearly buzz cut head preventing the blond from messing with his 'crown'. Which for all intents and purpose was just a bunch of white colored hair stylized to look like his bone crown as a bijuu. "Good for a second I though you been slacking off, with that performance in the ring." taunted the man as he let go of the blond's fist and placed it on the hip of his jungle camo pants. "As if you stinking monkey." Naruto shot back as he gave a jab into the bijuu tank top covered chest. "You sure about that? For that punch barely even distributes the Ape king's glorious chest hair!" Shouted Goku as he struck a pose to demonstrate his manliness. Snorting the blond could only give a pat to Bijuu's shoulder as he tried not to laugh as he went to meet the rest of his guests.

Spying the final bijuu he had yet to greet tonight by the punch bowl Naruto went to say hello. "Yo Gyuki!" Called the blond as he approached one of the two bijuu he had known the longest. "Yo Naruto how's it going." Greeted the eight tails in his human form. Which took the appearance reminiscent of that of the AB brothers, if on the more skinny side. As the eight tailed while still retaining the form of a rather muscled individual like the brothers minus the bulk and broadness. While also choosing a more conservative from of dress a simple button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and slacks. All topped off with short black dreadlocks two of which went off to from something reminiscent of his horns, and side cornrows that to the blond thought suited the bijuu.

"Well as can be till I wake up to the mess tomorrow." Naruto stated causing the eight tailed to snicker behind his glass. "Then we better make sure you have enough fun that you don't remember we caused it." Gyuki responded with a hearty cheer as he held up his punch glass for a toast. "Meh sure what the hell chances are I'm gonna need to clean it anyways might as well have fun till we cross that bridge." said the blond as he swiped a glass and dunking it in the bowl before clinking glasses with Gyuki. "I can agree to that." the tailed beast replied. "But we really should get the party started, Chōmei and Scylla look to be bursting at the seams to start, while Saiken is testing if she can drool through the floor. " pointed out the bijuu causing Naruto to look about the room and notice that the party had in fact yet to start. As his guest after letting him greet his more reclusive comrades all waited for single to kick off the festivities.

'Well then better not to keep them waiting so out you go Kurama.' said the blond as he more or less ejected Kurama's chakra out his being. Knowing the fox would have resisted if given the choice.

Smirking the blond watched as the reddish chakra seeped out of his belly and onto the floor before condensing into a solid form. " _ **Damn it brat! Just for that I'm not healing whatever crap you wake up with.**_ " That immediately began to bellyache like a sober drunk. "Oi if I need to suffer your family then so do you." snapped back at the fox that sat on its hunches snarling back. " _ **Fine! Gyuki hand me some punch at it better be spike"**_ Kurama huffed as he turned towards his brother. " _ **On Second thought Forget the punch just give me something strong.**_ " Said the fox to his brother, which earned a sigh from the second oldest as he went about to gather something stronger. Which do the presence of two tiny terrors needed to be kept someplace rather out of the way for safety of everyone else.

"Well hopefully with something a little bitter will sweeten you up sourpuss." said the blond to his longtime friend knowing how anti-social the fox was with anything besides himself. " _ **Unlikely nothing can dampen the great Kurama!**_ " Choosing not point out the multiple instances that did rain on the great fox, blonde instead chose to go greet the rest of his guests.

"Come on come on you're taking to looonnnnggg!" Like the impatient children they looked like the seven tails and Greek sea monster rushed over and began to double team him to get him to hurry up. Shoving him to meet the more godly aspect of his party.

"Now say hello while we prep some games." with one last shove the two sent the blond stumbling towards the snack table playing host to the goddess and remaining female bijuu.

"My my if I have you falling over me so easily what will the other say." came the voice of Arachne as she helped Naruto find sense of balance once more. "Thanks Arac-" "HERE!" Being cut short by one of the tiny terrors was somewhat expected but a cupcake?...well less expected if he was honest, he's grown used to crazy. Looking past it he locked eyes with its holder Saiken, as she gave him a look somewhere between crazy. Hesitantly taking the cupcake in hand fulfilling some unwritten go ahead for snacks the bluish blur that was the six tails needed. "Ahh Saiken!" Came the rather frustrated voice of the middle sister as the group was quickly treated to the site of the resident meek slug become an unstoppable pilferer of sweets. As she took a plate stacked high with nearly all the confections towards one of the couches to enjoy to her belly's content.

"Sorry Naruto, but you know how she is." Kokuo apologized as they watched Saiken all but hip check to the mix emotions of Fenrir half way down the couch. "Well if any consolation you have one of the original batch." Said the five tails as she began to back away "So if anyone needs me I need to clean up after my siblings. Again." with her peace said, Kokou left the snack table to fetch what he assumed were sweets that would be eaten by everyone else.

Which left the blonde shinobi as the sole male at snack table filled with rather gorgeous females. "…...So what this I hear about defending your precious people, against all odds?" Which immediately went to awkward to fluster for the blond as the goddess of night gave Naruto a teasing grin as he palmed his face to hide his blush. He should have known that with his performance that one of the bijuu must have went on about his protectiveness, in the time he's been gone. "Yet only mentioning Medusa by name. Now don't I feel neglected?" Naruto knew what she was doing but honestly he could not bring himself to stop her as the goddess went and captured his arm. "So how are you going to make it up to me? Hmmmm" Her voice like silk as she blew into his ear causing Naruto to flush an even deeper hue of red.

Hoping to at the very least mount some form of defense against the goddess's offence released his nearly burning hand from his face to fire a comeback. But soon found it also occupied as it was encircled by a rather scaly pair of arms. "Leave him alone. Thissss isss hiss celebration not your playground." Came the nervous yet firm voice Medusa as she pulled the blond to her and away from the other woman. "That may be but what kind of party would it be if the guest of honor did not have woman or two, on his arm for the night."

"A party that dosssse not decent into an ssselslessss orgy much like most of your fraction'sss upper classss mortal worshiperssss. Hardly ssssuitable for a party of friendsss and family" The snake woman shot back which had the opposite fact causing the goddess's grin to widen. As her teeth shined like stars the woman slipped her arms past the blond's arm and around the gorgon's shoulders. "Then if you are not that courageous Medusa then what say we try something more private between the three of us~ " Nox purred as she pulled both Naruto and the now wide eyed snake into a rather close embrace. Sending the blonde straight to marshmallow hell once more, as Medusa was forced to look into mask that withheld a pair of eyes that shone with mischief and a spark of something rather heated.

"Y-y-you perverted woman!" Medusa squeaked much like a mouse as she vainly tried to wiggle free on the night goddess's grasp, as Nox's fingers trailed across the skin underneath the metallic top. "Come now Medusa I am being generous here accounting for your shyness. So I am simply suggesting we go somewhere more private to enjoy a good Roman party." said the goddess as he hands continued to fiddle with gorgon. "I will do no sssuch thing!" Came the rather sharp cry of Medusa as looked over towards her fellow monster Arachnee for help, who in return kept staring at the three with rapt attention as she snacked on chips much to Medusa's dismay. "If we are not going move into a more private setting, nor are we going to begin her in public then what do you suggest?" Nox cooed as rather warm breath found its way past her dress from the still trapped blond.

"How about goddess mud wrestling" came a rather squeaky voice from behind the three. Turning they came see what all of them were expecting Fenrir nearby whittling an 'innocent tune' doing his best to look nonchalant. "Fenrir..." followed by the expecting outburst of the spider mother at the dog running her little show. "I am going to put chain on you and pull it hard!" Shouted the woman as she scuttled towards the dog in anger fully intent to wringing his neck. "Go back to your cauldron you stinking witch! I just want to have a little fun!"

"You're not allowed to have fun you despicable perverted miscreant!"

With the mood utterly shattered Nox sighed and let go of the fluttered pair. "Well there goes mood." Sulked the night goddess as she like the others turned to watch as the duo bicker, while the pair of cherries breathed a sigh of relief at the sudden diffusion sexual energy.

Feeling his face stop paying homage to his wife's early years Naruto turned to the naga beside him, as the goddess of the night went to give the mood killers a pieces of her mind. Who whether through conscious effort or not had wrapped her tail around his ankle. "You know as much I like to be thankful for the save, I believe you can let me go now." the blond stated with a rather foxish grin. Realization coming over the woman that she still held onto the blond, she flushed she could only mutter a few words. "I believe it would be bessst if I held on for now. Lessss we risk Nox trying to play seven days in heaven with you." Completely missing Naruto's face go atomic from the return fire from his teasing. "Uhhh ya that could get hectic." the blond returned as he scratched the back of his head as he felt something prick the back of his mind.

As he for once feeling the oncoming whirlwinds that was Chōmei and Scylla. "Naru-/Oni-!" began the two only to be cut of as the blonde as he swiped his hand before them cutting off their charge with a small application of wind chakra. "Easy you two I get it I'll come in a second and we can get started alright." Naruto finished as he rubbed their heads to placate them in case of a second charge. Turning to the woman who still held in him in her grasp he asked. "So shall we go or shall we let Nox catch up."

Only to be answered by the woman in question more as she slid up behind the duo and wrapped her arms around the both of them. "I would say let her fulfill her promise of keeping a pair of beautiful girls on the guest of honners arms." Sighing the pair knew Nox would surely either suffocate them till they agreed or just agree to let her accompany them, now that she once more had her arms around them again. They chose the option that would result in less blackmail with the others present. Resigning to the cards dealt the Naruto was lead to the center couch accompanied by a beautiful woman pressed up against each of his arms.

Once seated the blond was finally able to recharge his arms only for them to be filled with sinful drink as opposed to tempting flesh. Turning his eyes from the dish full of sake he gazed about the room. To see his comrades smiling as the raised their dish or flagon, all eyes looking at him expectedly few of the rowdier ones calling out for a speech. So with a quick reading of the mood and a quick check to make sure the loli brigade had juice boxes and nothing remotely alcoholic Naruto gave his toast. Chest swelling as his mind wandered back to the many speeches he had given of the course of life. Feeling himself ready he open his mouth and was prepared to let his words wash over his audience.

"Honestly I got no idea what to say" like a bucket of ice after a night of sleep. "So let's cut to chase and eat, drink and be marry for we are all comrades!" Smirks decorating many of the faces of the room the band of misfits all raised their glasses and took a swig of their drink. For it was as their leader said they word comrades and sometimes that was enough of a reason to drink. To eat. And to be marry.

And for one blond it might be a very merry night as a pair of lips each came to rest on both of his cheeks.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

(1)Jimmy's hair from the manga Gang king

For Gyuki well he is basically like an older version of Kilik Rung from soul eater with his post Arachne uniform.

 **Final notes**

… **..Ya I got not excuse that would satisfy anyone. But long story short I bit off more than I could chew with this chapter. It was the next logical step for the story but I honestly dont know how to go about it. So I apologies for the low quality and the massive delay for the chapter.**

 **Also note for the DXD fic. I didn't do as good a job as I should have for the chapter and am going back to the drawing board with it and putting it through some revisions first before going on to the next chapter.**

 **And after everything has a fresh chapter I am going to need to pull something a lot of you may not like. Basically an Idea dump aka pulling NeoZangatsu and making a bunch of fics. This wont take away from my main ones but I just need to get them out there. Whether I work on them after that is up to you guys and my head if I can think of how to work with them. Otherwise**

 **GREAT TO BE BACK DOODS**


End file.
